Final Fantasy X&X2: The Magnificent
by ChaosM
Summary: 22 years after the end of X2 a mystery of Spira's past is uncovered and a new threat emerges. 7 heroes band together to take on the challege. The two Blitz stars, The Coach, The Archeologist, The Pilot, The mechanic and the bounty hunter. Send reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Game On

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy my new story. Continuing with the trend of my last couple of Stories this one takes place many years after the end of X-2 and features the children of some of the characters from the game. But that does not mean the past is dead. Remember to send all your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. I love getting Feedback from you guys. **

**

* * *

**

Final Fantasy X/X-2

**The Magnificent**

**Over 22 years after the end of X-2**

**Chapter 1:**** Game On!**

**Mifune Village, the newly erected village on Bikanel Island in the desert**

He wore a white cloak draped around his shoulders that wrapped around his body. His silver hair shone in the in the light of the harsh desert sun. His eyes looked as desolate as the desert around him. He sat there on a rock over looking the village.

The village was bustling with life. It was filled with archeologists trying to find the next clue to Spira's past. The man sitting on the rock merely watched the people work, waiting. A gray haired elderly man stood in the main building of the village going through all the reports on the dig site. Suddenly one of his assistants rushed in with urgent news.

"Mr. Kurosawa, we've found something amazing!" shouted the assistant

Kurosawa followed his eager assistant out to the dig site where they found a strange set of metal doors concealed three feet under the ground. Kurosawa carefully exclaimed these recently unearthed doors.

"Judging by these markings it's Yevonite in origin." Stated Kurosawa

The man sitting on the rock shifted slightly as he focused on the metal doors. The man reached under his cloak and pulled out a beautifully crafted flute and began playing it. The song would sound familiar to anyone; it was the Hymn of the Fayth. The man continued to watch as he played.

The work crew brought in their tools and together they pried the doors open to reveal a passage way. Kurosawa selected two of his assistants, they grabbed some lights and headed into the dark depths. Kurosawa entered slowly, remaining cautious of his surroundings.

"It's some sort of cavern." Remarked one of the assistants

"It looks man made." Replied another as he examined a nearby pillar

Kurosawa took a few more steps when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He approached it slowly taking a cloth out of his pocket. It was a statue of some sort. He wiped away some of the dust carefully trying not to damage the artifact.

"This cavern must be centuries old." Remarked one of the assistants

Kurosawa stepped back in horror. The assistants rushed over to see what was wrong. They shone their lights on the statue to reveal….a fayth statue. Kurosawa took a big gulp as he examined it closer. It knew exactly what it was, but it was unlike any Fayth statue he had ever seen. The assistants looked over the long dead human trapped within the structure.

Kurosawa turned his light to look at the rest of the cavern. There were no words for what he saw. Within this massive cavern were hundreds of fayth statues of various designs and styles the like of which he had never seen. When the three of them came out Kurosawa dusted himself off and tried to gather his thoughts.

"What'd you find?" asked one of the archeologists

"Something truly amazing. Get in contact with the Spirain Government historical branch headquarters right away." Declared Kurosawa jovially

The silver haired man stood up. He smiled sinisterly as he began to play a different tune on his flute. The sharp tone pierced through the air for miles. Kurosawa looked around for the source of the strange music. Finally he caught sight of the silver haired man overlooking the village. Kurosawa's face turned white as he saw a massive army of fiends appear behind the man.

"Quick get alert the soldiers!" shouted Kurosawa as he began to scramble the villagers to safety

The Silver haired man played one last note on his flute as the massive army of fiends descended upon the small village. As they approached a group of Spirian soldiers arrived and opened fire on the fiends. Many of them fell, but the rest continued on. More soldiers arrived pulling out their swords cutting down fiends left and right. Hundreds upon hundreds of fiends continued to reign down on the village, tearing into to houses destroying shops, and attacking innocent villagers.

The silver haired man smiled slight then began to walk down the hill toward the village. He kept his destination in sight; those doors; that passage; he everything he wanted was in there. One of the soldiers saw the man walking nearby he ran over to the silver haired man sword held high over his head. The silver haired man turned he gripped his flute tightly as a wave of dark energy poured out of his hand transforming his flute into a katana.

The silver haired man sliced the soldier in half with relative ease then continued on toward his goal. Kurosawa helped the last of the villagers he could find into the hidden under ground safety bunker. He scanned the village when he saw the Silver haired man walk toward the recently uncovered doors. He ran as fast as he could back to the dig site. Kurosawa passed by a fallen solider he grabbed the soldier's gun and continued on to intercept the silver haired man.

Kurosawa positioned himself in front of the passage way and pointed his gun at the Silver haired man. The man stopped walking and focused his cold eyes on the elderly archeologist.

"Who are you?" shouted Kurosawa angrily

The man remained silent.

"Did you do this?!?"

He still didn't answer.

"Did you do this?"

"Out of my way." Stated the Silver haired man

The silver haired man reached out his left arm and shot a fireball at Kurosawa. Kurosawa jumped out of the way as the fireball hit the ground causing an explosion. Kurosawa hit the ground haired injuring his leg , crying out in pain. The Silver haired man started to walk forward again when a shot rang out in the distance.

The Silver haired man looked at his torso to see himself bleeding. He groaned as he felt the hot metal of the bullet deep his body then turned around to see who had shot him. One of the soldiers had returned to the village and heard the explosion. He came to Kurosawa's rescue in time to shoot the Silver haired man. The man growled with anger as he pointed his left arm at the soldier.

The soldier scream out in pain as his body was engulfed in the flames of a powerful flare spell. The soldier's body fell to the ground charred and broken. Kurosawa used this distraction and recovered his gun pointing it at the injured Silver haired man. The man glared at Kurosawa pointing his Katana at him.

"Leave this village!" demanded Kurosawa

The man took one step closer to Kurosawa. Kurosawa pulled the trigger shooting the man once again. The man raised his katana then drove it into the shoulder of Kurosawa twisting the blade menacingly. The pain was nearly unbearable, Kurosawa screamed out dropping the gun as the man continued to twist the blade.

"When I return I will show no mercy, my power will be unmatched and I will not be stopped. Pray to whatever false god you want……and thank him for sparring you from death…..for now." Whispered the Silver haired man

The man pulled his blade out transforming it back into a flute. He turned around and began walking away leaving a trail of blood. The fiends ceased their attack and turned away leaving the village nearly in ruins. Kurosawa grabbed a hold of his arm trying to fight back the waves of pain he felt.

"Who are you?" shouted out Kurosawa

The Silver haired man turned slightly his cold eyes piercing into Kurosawa's very soul.

"The name is Yul." He replied

Kurosawa watched as he walked off into the distance with his army of fiends. His village ravaged.

**City of Luca-One week later**

The crowds gathered as the sun shone bright. They all flocked to the massive stadium for the event of the century. The patrons cheered loudly , rooting for their favorite teams. The children laughed and played, while the adults discussed who they thought would win. The city of Luca thriving with activity and everyone was pumped for the biggest Blitzball game of the century.

"_Goooooooood Morning Luca!_" came the announcer's voice over the loud speakers

_"The Spirian Blitzball league would love to welcome you all to the last game of the Blitzball world series. Many teams have entered, but only two are left. Our very own Luca Goers and the defending champs the Besaid Aurochs. Can the Aurochs gain their 4__th__ title victory in a row? We'll see today in what is sure to be the greatest game of the season!!!!"_

In the Aurochs' locker room the team members were suiting up in their classic team color outfits. One blonde haired member of the team finished tying on his arm buckler and clenched his fist. He smiled as he looked up at the view screen to see them fill the stadium pool in preparation for the game. He smirked slight as his watched the announcers talk about the upcoming game. His eyes shone with intensity, he had one green left eye and one blue right eye, peculiar condition.

"We're gonna cream these guys!" exclaimed the blonde haired Blitzballer

This blonde haired Blitzball superstar was Rekks, the famed son of the Legendary High Summoner Yuna and the Fabled Dream warrior Tidus. Rekks approached his team mates giving them each a high five as they pumped themselves up for their game. Rekks walked up to his best friend.

He was known as the Red Headed Blitz Devil, Vidina or Vid as most people called him. Vid was the son of the famed Blitzball player Wakka and the legendary guardian Lulu. Rekks leaned on the lockers as he smiled at his best friend.

"So how ya feeling buddy? Pumped?" chuckled Rekks

"Ya know it brudda! Dese guys are gonna go down for da count!" replied Vid

"NOW THAT"S WHAT I WANNA HEAR!" exclaimed Rekks as he slapped hands with his best friend

Rekks jumped on to of one of the benches and cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

"WHAT"S OUR GOAL?" shouted Rekks to the locker room

"VICTORY!!!" replied the Aurochs

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" cheered Rekks as he jumped down from the bench

"You seemed psyched brudda." Chuckled Vid

"I AM! This is the big day. After this we'll be 4-time champions. We'll be the greatest Blitzball team that ever lived!"

"I hear dat!"

"Hey you seen Cana?"

"Naw Brudda."

"Dam it. What's a Blitz Team without its coach?"

Down the hall from the Aurochs' locker room a beautiful brunette woman, with a green right eye and a blue left eye. She was dressed in a similar gunner's dress sphere outfit Yuna had worn, but in the Aurochs team colors. This was Canahedo or Cana as her friends and family called her.

Cana headed into the locker room with her clip board in hand and looked over the team. Everyone was pumping themselves up for the big game, good. Rekks caught sight of her and headed over with Vid following close behind her.

"There you are sis!" exclaimed Rekks

"I was busy making sure everything was in place for the game. How are you guys doing?" smiled Cana

"We're awesome baby." Smiled Vid as he leaned in and kissed Cana passionately

"Eww, Dudes please. I don't want ta have barf before the big game." Joked Rekks

Cana gave her brother a look then headed off to check on the rest of the team. Vid laughed at his best friend then patted him on the shoulder.

"Brudda when you gonna git over, me being wid your sista." Laughed Vid

"I don't know. I still find it hard to believe that you're dating my baby sister." Replied Rekks

"Well believe it, and you're twins."

"Yeah, but I was born first."

"By a second."

"It was five whole minutes."

The two friends laughed, Vid punched Rekks in the arm lightly as they headed over to Cana and the rest of the team to go over the playbook once again.

"Listen up guys! We may be champions, but that doesn't mean we should take the Goers lightly. They've given us some tough competition in the past so we must stay focused." Stated Cana

"Right!" shouted the team

"NOW LET"S GET OUT THERE AND KICK SOME ASS!!!!!" shouted Cana

"YEAH!!!" shouted the team

The team members started filing out the locker room and heading into the pool. Vid and Rekks hung back. Rekks gave his sister hug then followed everyone else into the pool. Vid smiled at Cana as he gave her a passionate kiss, then headed off.

That night Besaid Island was alive with the sounds of partying. The Island had changed much in the past few years. The once small village had grown into a full blown town, mostly due to the popularity of its Blitzball team. The old temple of the fayth had been converted into the home of one of the Island's most illustrious families.

A massive bonfire was set up right in the middle of town, the citizens of Besaid had gathered to celebrate. The Aurochs had won yet another championship. Rekks was busy living it up partying will everyone who came to the celebration. Cana and Vid sat by the fire. Vid had his arm around Cana and they were talking to Wakka and Lulu who sat right next to them. Tidus was sitting on the steps to the former temple soaking in the celebration.

He smiled as he saw the familiar sight of his wife Yuna approach him. She was wearing a dress similar to her old summoner's outfit. Tidus stood up to give her a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat back down and enjoyed the party.

"Where's Rekks?" asked Tidus

"He's the star tonight, he's busy living it up." Smiled Yuna

"I guess he's entitled to it. Being a Blitz champ is in his blood. I still remember when we won the world cup for the first time."

"That was an amazing night."

It sure was."

"I have to go to Bevelle tomorrow."

"Why?"

"The last bit of the construction for New Zanarkand will finish up in a couple of months. I need to head to Bevelle to speak with the Spirian government on their plans for its future."

"I see, a new Zanarkand. I never actually thought they'd rebuild that place."

"The Al-Bhed machina restoration project sure helped."

"That's not what I mean. So much bad stuff happened at the place. I never saw the point of rebuilding it."

"Spira's growing. After defeating Sin and Vegnagun Spira needed to move forward. Hey, after all rebuilding it is better than making it into a tourist trap again."

"I guess your right. How about we celebrate before you go tomorrow."

Yuna smiled then locked lips with her husband before they both headed back into their house. Rekks walked over to Vid, Cana, Wakka and Lulu, taking a seat by the fire. Vid handed Rekks drink.

"Ya living it up?" asked Wakka

"Trying. Tonight is our night." Replied Rekks

"You got dat right." Laughed Vid

"The only shame, is that tomorrow this will all be over." Sighed Rekks

"What'd ya mean?" asked Vid

"Tomorrow, Blitz season will be over. Then soon all the excitement will be gone."

"Brudda, you should enjoy your down time. Take it easy for once."

"You know me I'm not one for taking it easy. What we need is an adventure of some sort."

"I'm not get involved wid one of your crazy schemes again. Remember what happened in Djose."

"Oh please that wasn't my fault and you know it."

"Yeah well, the point is ta relax brudda."

"Relax?"

"If any one needs a break I'd be you. Give the adventures a rest, bro." smiled Cana

"Maybe your right."

"Ya every time there's an off season you go off ta find some sort mercenary type adventure. Remember da time when ya took the job escorting dat priest just so you could fight da bandits."

"That was awesome. Especially when you fell off the hill and ended in that mud puddle."

"Just relax, Bro. You don't need constant stimulation. Take it easy, find a girl." Retorted Cana

"Why can't I do both? Love, adventure, excitement, that'd be awesome."

"I ya dreams." Retorted Vid

Cana Vid laughed slightly. Rekks smiled as he started at the crackling fire. Vid reached over and messed up Rekks hair. Rekks laughed out loud as he pushed Vid. Cana shook her head at both of them. They sat there staring at the fire.

"A toast to what tomorrow brings." Smiled Vid as he took a sip of his drink

"I'll drink ta dat." Replied Vid as he followed suit

"Me too." Added Cana

The next morning the sun shone brightly over Besaid Harbor. A boat pulled into up to the dock. Stepping off the boat Mr. Kurosawa took a deep breathe. His arm was bandages heavily and put in a sling. He gathered his things and headed up the road toward the Town of Besaid.

Inside the former Besaid temple, Rekks sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast. Tidus came in carrying two large boxes then laid them on the table to take a break. Rekks looked up from his meal to see what his father was up to.

"Whatca got there?" asked Rekks

"It's just some old stuff of your mother's and I. I was going to take these boxes down to storage to free some room up here." Replied Tidus

Rekks stood up and looked through the boxes. They were filled with old pieces of fighting gear and weapons. Rekks pulled out his mother's old Al-Bhed guns and laid them down on the table. He started going through both the boxes taking things out and looking through them. After a while Tidus grabbed some of the items and stuffed them back into the box.

"That's enough of that. I got to get these things down to storage." Stated Tidus

"Aww, come on dad some of these things are cool. This old sword, here. How come you never game me any of your old weapons?" retorted Rekks

"If I ever thought I could trust you with them, I would."

"You can trust me."

"We'll see about that. Where's your sister."

"She went with Vid down to the beach."

"Oh, well I could use some help with these boxes."

"Sorry eating."

"Fine I'll take this one down, watch the other until I get back. It's been so long since we've been down there the storage areas probably a mess."

"Don't worry dad."

Tidus smiled at his sun as he took one of the boxes and head down to the storage area of the house. Rekks continued to look through the box of weapons and armor pieces. Just then he heard a knock at the door. Rekks walked over to the front entrance to see who was there. He opened the door to see the smiling face of Mr. Kurosawa.

"Can I help you?" asked Rekks

"Yeah my name is Mr. Kurosawa. I'm a member of the Spirian Government Historical branch. I'm looking for Tidus and Yuna, It's a matter of importance." Stated Kurosawa

"I'm Rekks their son. What's wrong?"

"I work at a village in the Bikanel desert, Mifune Village. It is the site of an archeological dig which was recently attacked."

Rekks perked up at the mention of the news.

"Are you parents here I could really use their help."

"My mother left this morning for Bevelle and my dad……….He's off some where doing something important. I can help you."

"Really, Can you fight? My village suffered extensive damage in the last battle. I went straight to the Government, but going through the proper channels would take too long. I thought if I could come here, then maybe I could get the help of the legendary warriors."

"Well lucky for you my parent's taught me everything they know. And I can assure you I'm your man and hey, I'll do it for free."

"Thank you very much, can we leave right away?"

"Sure thing let me just get my stuff."

Rekks headed back into the kitchen and looked at the box.

"Need a weapon, need a weapon." He mumbled to himself

Rekks then smiled as he looked at the guns still lying on the table. The picked up the belt and holster then tied it around his waist. He check for ammunition then loaded up, he grabbed a few more pieces of gear, wrote a note explaining things to his dad then headed out with Mr. Kurosawa

"You just got here on the boat right?" asked Rekks

"Ya, it'll be leaving in 20 minutes."

"Good we'll get on it and head out as soon as possible."

The two of them headed out of the town down the path toward the harbor. As they walked Rekks caught sight of Cana and Vid heading up the path back toward the two. Cana glared at her brother as he tried to hide behind a nearby statue. Vid shook his head as they ran up to him. Kurosawa looked at the three of them confused.

"Rekks a word with you." Whispered Cana as she pulled Rekks aside

Vid followed them as they walked a bit away from the confused Kurosawa.

"What the hell are you up too." Asked Cana

"This guy just needs a little help." Replied Rekks

"I thought ya were gonna take it easy." Stated Vid

"Listen this is nothing. This guy's just got this little problem. Look you guys can come with. There ain't nothing the three of us can handle."

"You always do this Rekks and now your trying to drag us in with you." Replied Cana

"Look, I'm doing this and in about 15 minutes or so I'm heading out on the boat. Now you can either come with me, our stay here and Btch. Trust me." Retorted Rekks

"Oh, you are impossible. I'll come with you, but just to make sure you don't do something stupid." Replied Cana angrily

"You better bring a weapon." Stated Rekks

"I got some of mom's old dress spheres." Replied Cana

"They give you their old stuff?"

"I'm the responsible one."

"What about you buddy?" Rekks asked Vid

"I got my Blitzball right here brudda."

"Then it's settled!"

Rekks threw an arm around Kurosawa.

"Well, my friend you now have three expert heroes ready to help you out."

"That's great." Replied Kurosawa slightly skeptical

The four of them continued on toward the harbor. Rekks lead the way with Kurosawa following behind, Cana and Vid stayed back but reluctantly followed after the eager Blitz star.

**To be continued……………………..**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first part of my story. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, ect. The next chapter will be up soon. Keep an eye out for Chapter 2: Trust Me**


	2. Chapter 2: Trust Me

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. There are a few things I wanted to tell you all. Be on the lookout for subtile refrences to other things that you'll see over the course of the story. Even take a closer look at some of the characters names. For example Vid's (not my creation) full name means Future in Al bhed, and in a similiar vein Canahedo's "Cana" name means Serenity in Al Bhed. Anyways I hope you all enjoy my story, please send any reviews, questions, suggestions, thoughts, ideas, etc. that you have.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Trust Me**

Vid, Cana and Rekks sat in a private cabin on the boat. Vid had Rekks on the floor and was sitting on his back as Rekks cried out for mercy.

"I can't believe you agreed to help this man without evening knowing what he was asking you to do!" shouted Cana

Mr. Kurosawa was out of the room for the moment looking over the small shop that the boat had to offer. Rekks groaned in pain as Vid continued to sit on his back.

"What's the big deal we can ask him when he gets back. The guy needed help who was I to refuse?" gasped Rekks

"Ya treading on thin ice." Retorted Vid as he stood up

"Come on guys be a little open minded. We can handle anything." Said Rekks

Both Vid and Cana frowned at Rekks. The door opened as Mr. Kurosawa came back in putting some packages he got from the store aside. Rekks jumped to his feet smiling as Cana and Vid sat down on a nearby couch.

"How you all doing?" asked a smiling Kurosawa

"We're fine." Replied Cana

"Doing great Mr. K! Say, why don't you fill us in on the details of our mission. My partners here are eager to learn more about what we'll be doing." Smiled Rekks as he took a seat of his own on the arm of the couch Vid and Cana were on

Kurosawa sighed and sat down on the couch across from the others.

"Well I'm the head of a special Archeological dig in the Bikanel desert. We are stationed in the middle of a small village built around the dig site known as Mifune village. Recently we discovered something amazing to say the least." Stated Kurosawa

"What was it?" asked Cana shifting in her seat

"Well we didn't get much time to analyze it because of what happened, but we found a large cavern filled with what I can only theorize as prototype fayth statues." Replied Kurosawa

"Prototypes?" asked Vid

"The marking, designs, structures the make of everything we found seems similar to the statues that were found in the temples all over Spira, but totally unlike anything I've ever seen. We're not totally sure what they are so I called in an expert on Spirain Religious historical artifacts who we'll meet up with at the village."

"So what happened?" asked Rekks

"What do mean?"

"You said something interrupted you before you could really get into your research." Replied Rekks

"Oh yes, well as soon as we uncovered the cavern…….the village was attacked."

"Attacked? By what?" asked Cana

"A large army of fiends we lost count after the first wave of hundred. But, shortly before the attack, I saw a man. He had sliver hair, wore a white cloak and played the flute. I believe he was behind it."

"One man controlin over a hundred fiends, dat sounds a little crazy." Retorted Vid

"I know how it sounds, but it's hard to explain. He came down to the village during the attacked and killed some of the soldiers who were stationed there. He even injured me. I believe he was after something in that cavern, all he did was keep walking toward it, focused. We barely managed to turn him back. Shortly after he left so did the fiends. Most of the soldiers stationed at the village died only about 30 are left, I tried going to Bevelle for help. But they send they wouldn't know when they'd be able to send help. So I went to Besaid in hopes of getting help from the legendary Tidus and Yuna."

"Well don't worry, cuz we're here to help." Replied Rekks

"Rekks a moment please." Stated Cana as she dragged her brother off to the side

"What?" he groaned

"What da hell did ya get us in ta?" whispered Vid as he walked over to them both

"Relax guys it's all under control."

"Under control he wants us take on some super powered freak and an army of fiends. This is officially beyond our control." Stated Cana

"Don't worry. Together we can cream this guy, we're powerful, we got the skills. Trust me we can do this."

"I don't know. Dis sounds crazy." Replied Vid

"How many times do I have to say this, trust me. It will all work out. We'll go to the village, kick ass, then come home and take it easy before you know it."

"All right fine, but when we get home I'm kicking your ass." Stated Cana

"Fine, what about you, bro?" asked Rekks to Vid

"I still don't know bout dis one, brudda. But, I'm wid ya." Replied Vid

Rekks smiled then patted them both on the back before he headed over to discuss more with Kurosawa. Vid and Cana looked at each other and sighed.

"Sometimes I find it hard ta believe you to are related, much less twins." Sighed Vid

"Tell me something I don't know." Retorted Cana

They both chuckled slightly then sat down on the couch again to wait for the boat to reach its destination.

One hour later the boat pulled into the harbor of Bikanel desert. The four of them disembarked from the boat. Kurosawa arranged for them to ride chocobos across the desert to reach the village. After loading up and preparing the birds they headed out of the harbor.

After an hour of traveling through the desert they finally crossed the last sand dune overlooking Mifune village. It was a fairly large village, but still nothing compared to some of the large towns on the mainlands. It was filled with shops, small buildings, fair sized homes, a few farms and in the back of the village a group of large metal structures.

"What are those big metal buildings over there?" asked Cana

" They're processing plants for the farms as well as store houses. The one on the way far left is a shelter. It came in handy during the last attack all the people who couldn't fight were immediately placed in there for safe keeping." Replied Mr. Kurosawa

Vid, Cana and Rekks looked over the village, it was still pretty much in ruins. A few of the villagers were busy rebuilding while others were trying to continue on with their lives. Rekks surveyed the village for the third and took a deep breathe. Rekks couldn't help but feel that maybe he had made a slight miscalculation.

The four of them headed into the village where they were greeted by a group of Mr. Kurosawa's assistance. They all took a step back as the heroes dismounted their Chocobos and stared them skeptically.

"Mr. Kurosawa, welcome back. Who are these people?" asked a brown haired male assistant with glasses

"Kambei, this is Rekks, Vid, and Cana. Rekks here is the son of the Legendary Tidus and Yuna. He's agreed to help us." Replied Kurosawa

"Are you sure he can?" asked a fairly short messy black haired assistant

"Chico please show some respect." Replied Kurosawa

"No worries, Mr. K. I assure you and all your assistant that we are here to kick ass. We're afraid of nothing and no one." Exclaimed Rekks

"He seems energized enough." Replied a red headed female assistant

"That he is Petra. Come, let's all head to the research facility to go over some things. Chico, Kambei get our bags." Stated Kurosawa

"Yes Sir!" they replied

"Mr. Kurosawa the expert from Bevelle is here, she's waiting in the main research tent." Said a slightly over weight assistant

"Good, Britt make sure our guests are set-up with suitable places to stay. Now you three, lets head to the tent and meet with the expert to see what she thinks." Stated Kurosawa

"Great another historical geezer." Chuckled Rekks quietly to Vid and Cana

Vid smirked slightly as Cana rolled her eyes. The three of them followed Kurosawa to the tent. As Rekks entered the tent his eyes widen as he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long flowing silver hair, the most amazing hazel eyes and was wearing an elegant black and purple dress.

"Welcome, Miss……" stated Kurosawa unsure of her name

"Rose my name is Rose. I'm here from the Historical division." She replied

"Dude, I think I'm in love. I've never seen anyone like her." Whispered Rekks as he leaned over to Vid and Cana

"You have." Retorted Cana

"What are you talking about?" asked Rekks in disbelief

"She's the daughter of one of mom's old friends. You know, Paine, we meet her years ago at that one get together." Replied Cana

"Time to get reacquainted." Chuckled Rekks as he approached Rose

Rekks smiled at Rose then walked over to her. The two of them shook hands.

"Hello my name is……"

"Rekks, I know."

"No doubt you recognize me as an international Blitzball Star."

"No, we've met before. I'm Paine's daughter and your Tidus and Yuna's Kid. The question is what are you doing here?" retorted Rose

"We're here to defend the village." Smiled Rekks

"You got to be kidding." Smirked Rose

Rekks fumed slightly as Cana laughed.

"I really like her." Smiled Cana

"Hey, we're professional heroes." Replied Rekks

"Well anyways, I've had some time to analyze parts of the cavern." Stated Rose

"Really what did you find?" asked Kurosawa

"Although no records could be found, I believe that your original theory was correct. The design of the statues seems to predated the more well know Fayth statue." Replied Rose

"So what do you think this Yul guy wants with the cavern?" asked Rekks as he took a step closer to Rose

She rolled her eyes at him, then turned on a nearby console projected a map of the cavern.

"Although we haven't explored all of it yet, we used the equipment here at the dig site to figure out the general area of the cavern. It's fairly large so almost anything could be hidden in there, more statues, weapons, who knows?" replied Rose

"How would he even know anythin bout the cavern. Where da hell did he come from?" asked Vid

"We wish we knew." Sighed Kurosawa

"How long would it take analyze all of the cavern?" asked Cana

"It's hard to say. Some of the equipment needed was damaged in the first attack and it would take time before new equipment arrived. So waited to see what kind of help Mr. Kurosawa would bring before I ordered it." Replied Rose

"Dose anybody know when Yul, will return?" asked Rekks

"He didn't say. He only said he'd return and that it would be worse." Answered Kurosawa

"How long ago was the first attack?" asked Cana

"Just about a week ago." Replied Kurosawa

"Maybe he's dead?" said Vid

Just then Chico burst into the tent panicked.

"Mr. Kurosawa! He's back!" exclaimed Chico

Vid groaned as they all rushed out of the tent. They looked up at the top of the hill overlooking the village to see Yul standing there. Kurosawa looked at Yul shocked, he looked the same as when he first arrived, virtually unharmed. Rekks pulled out his guns and checked them one last time, before he ran off toward Yul.

"Wait!" shouted out Cana

Rekks didn't listen and continued on. Yul lifted his flute to his mouth and began playing his song. A large army of fiends appeared behind Yul he then commanded them to charge at the village head on. Vid gripped his Blitzball then headed off after Rekks. Cana pulled out a dress Sphere as Rose did the same thing. They smiled at each other and nodded.

"Great minds think alike." Smirked Rose

The two women powered up the spheres transforming into their warrior outfits. Cana wore the exact outfit her mother wore and gripped the Brotherhood sword. Rose wore an outfit similar to the one her mother used to wear only with a short black skirt instead. The two women followed after Vid and Rekks straight toward the oncoming fiends.

Kurosawa ordered that anyone who could fight be sent out immediately to guide all the non fighting civilians into the shelter. Rekks opened fire, immediately killing two fiends right away. He jumped out of the way as one came at him from the left. Vid threw his Blitzball taking down one of the fiends. Cana and Rose brought up the rear slicing down two more of the fiends as more and more kept coming.

Quickly the heroes became over whelmed by the number of fiends. Rekks ducked out of the way of another fiend as it charged forward and destroyed a nearby shop. Rekks growled angrily as he gunned down the fiend, but ways caught off guard by another who knocked him down. Rekks rolled over and pumped the last of his bullets in to it. Rekks quickly tried to reload as he dodged another incoming attack.

Vid used his ball as a focus and began casting various black magics to start thinning through the number of fiends. Vid cast an ultima spell destroying 12 fiends all at once. A flying fiend rushed straight at Vid forcing him to jump out of the way. Vid tossed his ball knocking out the fiend. Vid scrambled to find his ball, a fiend jumped in front of him. Vid jumped back then cast a fira spell burning the fiend alive. Vid grabbed his ball then used it to kill a fiend just as it leaped right at him.

Cana slashed away at the fiends when she saw a little girl fall down. Two fiends rushed over to the girl and cornered her. Cana ran over to the girl slashing the two fiends to pieces. One of the fighting villagers arrived to drag off the girl to the shelter.

Rose sliced down a fiend as she saw another one start knocking down a building . Rose rushed over to it and sliced it clean through. She turned around as more fiends rushed over to the buildings. Rose headed over to another small group of fiends and cut them down. A fiend came at her from the left side, Rose whipped around and swung her sword killing the creature.

Yul watched as the heroes began withering down his fiend army. He smirked slightly as Rekks gunned down two more of the fiends continuing his trek up the hill toward Yul. Yul put his mouth to his flute and played an even fiercer song than before. A group of flying fiends gathered together. Yul pointed his flute at them as they began to glow, suddenly the heroes heard a loud roar as a massive fiend, Evrae, appeared.

Rekks hit the ground as Evrae flew over his head. One of the fiends, a coeurl leaped out and bit down on Rekks' arm. Rose rushed over to him and sliced the fiend's head off. More fiends appeared Rekks opened fire killing as many fiends as he could before he headed back to the village. Rose followed him, they looked up to see Evrae use its tail to decimate a couple of the buildings as it moved closer to the shelter.

The heroes grouped together trying to catch their breathe as they fought off the hordes of fiends.

"You guys try to hold off these guys. Protect the village, leave the big guy to me." Rekks shouted as he ran off after Evrae

Rekks raced through the village in pursuit of the massive beast. Rekks leaped on a cart then used it to leap up to and grab the edge of the roof of a nearby building. He worked his way up to the building then continued running across the rooftops after the beast. Rekks pointed his gun, but he still wasn't close enough. He tried to jump up to another r building, nearly falling down, but he managed to scale it and continued his chase.

When he was close enough Rekks opened fire on the beast gaining his attention. Evrae turned around roaring at the hero as it rushed at him. Rekks cast Haste on himself, then jumped to a nearby building as Evrae's tail swept down knocking into the building destroying it. Rekks aimed carefully then opened fire on the beast's head. Evrae lunged at Rekks taking a large bite out of the building as Rekks leaped out of the way. Rekks shot Evrae in the eye causing the beast to scream in pain and smash his head into the building.

Rekks took this moment to leap on the creature's back grabbing a hold of one of it's horns. Evrae rose into the air and began thrashing about trying to throw Rekks off. Rekks aimed at the creature's head and fired with one hand while the other held on for dear life. Evrae screamed in pain as Rekks emptied bullets into it.

Evrae then dipped low heading for a tower near the outskirts of town. The creature hit the tower head on sending debris everywhere. A piece of metal came flying at Rekks knocking him off, Rekks let go of one of his guns. He tried to grab it as he fell but failed. At the last second Rekks grabbed a hold of Evrae's tail.

The creature began thrashing his tail around wildly. Rekks held on as tight as he could. Finally he let go and fell down hard onto a nearby roof. Evrae circled around making one last lunge at Rekks. Rekks aimed his gun at the creatures head as it crashed into the building. Rekks tumbled down to the ground dropping his other gun losing it. Rekks then hit the ground, he scrambled to his feet as Evrae broke free from the ruble roaring loudly.

Rekks looked at his hand to find no weapons. Cana ran in and slashed at the creature taking it off guard. She then handed Rekks the brotherhood as she transformed into her samurai dresssphere. Evrae lunged at the twins one last time as they both side stepped its attack and slashed at the monster finally bringing it down.

"Thanks." Rekks breathed out

"No time, we need to hurry there's more fiends. The other can't handle this many." Replied Cana

The twins rejoined the others helping them cut down another group of fiends. Rekks stared up at Yul playing the flute and ran straight for him. Yul guided fiends into Rekks' path, but Vid backed him up with a few black magic spells clearing the way.

Rekks jumped up at Yul, who side stepped his attack. Rekks kept swinging at Yul who kept dodging his swipes. Yul transformed his flute into a sword then swiped at Rekks. The attack was almost too fast for him to see. Rekks ducked under the attack then continued to swipe at Yul. Yul merely blocked the attacks then punched Rekks right in the gut.

Rekks fell to his knees in pain. Yul brought down his sword trying to slice Rekks in half, but he rolled out of the way just in time. Rekks leaped to his feet and swiped at Yul only for him to block the attack once. Again Yul powered up a red energy blast in his other hand then hit Rekks with it head on. Rekks cried out in pain as he fell back rolling down the hill. When he hit the bottom, Cana rushed over to him to see if he was ok.

Rekks smiled slightly, trying to make it to his feet, but he found himself injured. Yul fired three more energy blast at the heroes. Vid helped Cana move Rekks out of the way as they narrowly avoided the blasts. Yul then gripped his blade with both hands as he charge the sword with energy. Yul slashed downward as a wave of energy came barreling down toward the heroes.

Rekks shifted to his feet, he stood ready to block the attack. He looked up into Yul's eyes, then fell to his knees. Cana looked up as everyone prepare for the blast to hit. Suddenly her eyes turned glowing white as she rushed in front of her brother and became enveloped in a glowing white aura. She blocked the wave of red energy with her sword, defending everyone. The cavern began to glow as Pyreflies flew out. Yul glared at the glowing Cana as everyone watched her in shock. She flew up into the sky transforming into her Floral Fallal dress sphere with the pyreflies surrounding her.

Yul tired to back away, but Cana's eyes began to glow as the sand began to wrap forming massive stone pillars blocking Yul's path. Yul slice down the two of the pillars as more began to appear around him. He turned back to face Cana and angrily hurled a blast of energy at her. The Pyreflies circled around her forming a shield.

Cana held out her hands creating a powerful orb of white energy. The pyreflies surrounded it leading the orb their strength. Cana fired the blast directly at Yul. He tried to block with his sword but found himself becoming increasingly overwhelmed by the strange power. Yul cried out in pain as the blast hit him full on.

Yul fell to his knees fried as Cana reverted back to normal and fell from the sky. Vid managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He checked her over panicked as she showed no signs of movement. Rekks rushed over to his sister and desperately checked her for signs of life. He sighed with relief as he realized she was just unconscious. Rekks looked up at Yul.

"Cana, Cana, please be alright." Cried out Vid desperately

"I'm still not strong enough." Lamented Yul as he looked down at his hands

He stayed there on his knees, still in shock from Cana's attack. Rekks gripped the brotherhood tightly as he ran over to Yul. He angrily dug his sword into Yul's shoulder. Yul cried out in pain.

"You bastard!" exclaimed Rekks

Yul angrily punched Rekks in the gut knocking him down then removed the sword from his shoulder. He forced himself to his feet, grabbing his flute. He played a single note causing all the fiends to end their rampage and leave the village. Rekks coughed as he looked up at Yul.

"I'm still not strong enough. But I will be. Two months, two months from now I will return to this village, stronger and with more fiends. Be ready." Stated Yul

Yul turned his back to Rekks and walked away back into the vast desert. Rekks tried to make it back to his feet, but fell face first into the sand. He turned his head to see the village lay in smoking ruins.

He looked down as Vid clutched the unconscious Cana close to his body nearly crying. Rekks looked at Rose who turned away from him not daring to look him in the eyes. Rekks pounded his fist on the ground in anger.

The tears began streaming from his eyes as he soaked everything in. The plain simple fact was: He failed. Rekks pounded his fist in to the sand harder and harder as more tears streamed forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Were the only words that he could say

**To be continued……………………..**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please send you reviews, questions, suggestions, thoughts, etc. Next chapter, Chapter 3: E's Cunno (figure out what this means.). Keep reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3: E's Cunno

**Okay everyone the next chapter is up I hope you all like it. Now just a piece of information E's Cunno means I'm sorry in Al Bhed. Keep a look out for some cameos from some characters from the game (mostly from X-2) in this chapter. Also the story continues to unfold in interesting ways. Please send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, ideas, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****: E's Cunno**

**The Next Day**

Rekks sat alone in the dark. He was inside one of the rooms they setup for them before the attack. Luckily this building was still standing. He was bandaged up from his fight earlier. The door opened slightly as Rose peered in, she saw Rekks then turned on the light. She walked into the room with Vid and Cana close behind.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose concerned

"I just want to be alone." Replied Rekks

"Come on brudda, it wasn't your fault." Replied Vid

"What do mean? Who dragged you guys here? Who ran head first toward the guy without thinking about anything? Who was so useless that his sister had to come in and injure herself just to save the day? Tell me what part of any of this wasn't my fault?" asked Rekks

"Ya didn't make the guy in the first place. Hey look at dis way, if ya weren't here thins woulda been worse for da village. Everythin would be gone." Replied Vid

"Besides I'm fine, I'm just a little drained." Smiled Cana

"I still screwed up. If only I……."

"If only you what? Okay you messed up, I saw first hand there was you were totally unprepared and without a clue of how to deal with anything. But we can't change what happened. The village is in ruins, the people are hurt, so what are you going to do? Are you going to sit around and mope about what happened or are you going to do something productive?" Rose shot out

Rekks remained silent staring down at the floor.

"Are you going to answer her?" asked Cana

Rekks looked down at his fist then clenched his fingers tightly.

"When's the next boat leaving from the harbor?" asked Rekks

"So that's it, you're just going to run away?" replied Rose in disbelief

"I'm going to make things right. I'm going to Bevelle. You guys coming?" smirked Rekks

"Sure thing Brudda." Smiled Vid

"Right behind you." Smiled Cana

"Sounds good." Smirked Rose

Rekks headed out of the room and over to the main tent. Mr. Kurosawa sat slumped over a table with his hands covering his face.

"Mr. Kurosawa, I'm sorry. I promise you that I'll make this right." Stated Rekks

"Thank you." Replied Mr. Kurosawa

With that Rekks headed out of the tent. He met up with Cana, Vid and Rose and they started off on their journey to Bevelle.

**Bevelle later that day**

Bevelle one of the largest cities in all of Spira, the city was fraught with activity. Many were moving boxes and packing things up. With New Zanarkand opening soon many people were moving their business and in the case of the government their offices. The four heroes stood infront of the massive government building.

"I need to check in with my department I'll meet up with you guys later." Stated Rose

She waved to Vid, Rekks and Cana then headed off. Cana then took a hold of Vid's hand and smiled at her brother.

"We need to go visit an old friend of the family. Will you be okay going in by yourself?" asked Cana

"I guess." Replied Rekks

"See ya!" said Vid as he walked away with Cana

Rekks took a deep breathe then entered the government office building. People were busy attending to their work and packing things up. Rekks walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. A woman came up to him and smiled.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you today?" asked the woman

"I need to talk to Nooj. Tell him Rekks is here to see him." Replied Rekks

"I'll see what I can do?" replied the woman

After waiting for a few minutes Rekks was brought into the office of the elderly Nooj. Rekks shook Nooj's hand then sat down across from him.

"Haven't seen you in a while Rekks. I saw your mother here earlier and I hear your Blitz career is going well." Stated Nooj

"I try." Smirked Rekks

"SO what brings you here?"

"I'm in a little bit of a bind and need some help."

"Well I'll be happy to help you in anyway I can. After what your parents have done for Spira it's the least I can do."

"Well seeing that you are in fact the Spirian Government's defense Secertary. I would like to borrow a large army of over 1,000 trained soldiers, over the period of two months to combat a man capable of unspeakable evil."

"Come again?"

"I'm asking for an army."

"I'm not sure I can do that. I mean over 1,000 men? The Grand Opening of New Zanarkand is in two months and we can't afford to spare any troops."

"Geez it's the same day? Listen I screwed up, a lot of people counted on me and I screwed up. But now I want to make it right. If you can't spare the numbers, then how about giving me as many of your best guys as possible."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that either."

Look this guy has the ability to summon an army of fiends. In the village I have to defend there's this cavern. In it is something that he desperately wants and it's tied to something big. If he gets it, I don't know what will happen, but it will be bad for all of Spira. I can't do this alone."

"I can give you a little over a battalion, but they aren't going to be some of our best."

"How many is that?"

"300."

"300? 300 of you're lowest guys?"

"That's all I can give you, I'm sorry."

"I'll take it thanks."

"Look if your really planning on taking up a fight like this a bet you now at least 3 people better than anyone in the army. I wish you luck."

"Thanks, hey is my mom still around?"

"No she already left Bevelle. She's in New Zanarkand now working out some things."

"Thanks again and See ya!"

Rekks stood up and began to leave when he was halted by Nooj.

"Hey Rekks if you're really going to do this thing in two months. Then I guess you're going to miss the big game."

"Big Game?"

"Yeah it was just announced the other day. On the day of the big opening of New Zanarkand the government commissioned an inaugural Blitzball game. An official title re-match of the world championship game between the Goers and the Aurochs."

"What? But we won."

"Yeah and the game was so amazing that all of Spira wants to see it again. Which is why they set-up this rematch and to make it more exciting they made it for the title."

"And that happens in two months, on opening day?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for your help, please send the 300 guys to Mifune village on Bikanel Island right away, See Ya!"

Rekks sighed then headed out the door. He walked out of the government building then sat down on a nearby bench to think things over. He lowered his head and rubbed his temples trying to relax. When he looked up he saw a man putting up a poster on the side of the building. Rekks groaned loudly as he read it: _Come celebrate the birth of New Zanarkand and see the rematch of the Century. Aurochs vs. Goers. Don't miss this amazing event._

After parting ways with Rekks and Rose, Cana and Vid sat waiting in another government office. Soon they were approached by man and told they could go into the office. Together they entered the government office to find an elderly Baralai. Vid shook hands with him as Cana gave him a hug. Baralai motioned for them to take a seat as he sat down behind his desk.

"So good to see you two again. By the way that was an amazing Blitz game the other day." Smiled Baralai

"Ya thanks." Chuckled Vid

"Anyways my assistant said you wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Baralai

"Yes and by the way we ran into your daughter recently." Remarked Cana

"Oh, you did. I haven't seen Rose in weeks, I've been so busy. How's she doing?"

"Great and she said you could help." Replied Cana

"I'll be glad to see if I can lend some assistance." Smiled Baralai

"Well ya see Man, We was in Mifune Village. Dey recently uncovered dis Cavern havin ta do somethin wid da old fayth statues. Rose is investigatin it now, but the real trouble happened when dis guy showed up." Stated Vid

"He was incredibly power and had the ability to summon a massive army of fiends. At first he over powered us. It looked like we'd be dead." Added Cana

"How did you survive?" questioned Baralai

"That's why we came to see you. Some how I managed to access power, more power than I ever had before. Then some weird things happened, I was surrounded by Pyreflies, I accessed a dress sphere I didn't bring with me, and quite possibly I did things I didn't even think possible and felt like I could do more." Stated Cana

"It was weird Man…..and kinda scary. Whatdaya think it could be?" asked Vid

"Well I'm not entirely sure. Explain in more detail. What did it feel like, what brought you to that point, Could you control it?" asked Baralai

"Well what happened was that I saw my friends in danger, Rekks jumped in front and naturally I jumped in front of him. I just thought that I wanted to protect everyone so much. Then when I made the transformation I felt like I did have that power. So I used it. I focused everything I had in to one goal, defeating that man."

"Too bad he got away." Lamented Vid

"Did anything else happen?" asked Baralai

"While I was under the influence of "the power" I created some things that weren't originally there and I could control Pyreflies." Replied Cana

"Well I don't know what to tell. But consider this, as head of the Spirian Government's historical division, I have to remind that this could be linked to your parentage." Sighed Baralai

"Whatdaya mean?" asked Vid

"Consider this, not only was your mother the exceptionally powerful Summoner who defeated sin and Vegnagun, but your father….technically……he isn't real. I mean he's a construct of the fayth brought to life. When you and your brother were born, all of us were a bit unsure of the effects of Tidus procreating." Remarked Baralai

"Are you saying this is linked to my father?" asked Cana

"No offense, but most defiantly. The fayth had the ability to create things out of nothing through the power of their dreams. It sounds to like you could do it while your wide awake. I'm not sure of the extent of this, but I assure you as far as special abilities go……we are in uncharted territory." Sighed Baralai

"So ya can't help?" remarked Vid

"I see what I can do. I contact some of my resources, we can go in to the archives, conduct some tests, I'll try my best. But there is one thing I'm concerned about." Replied Baralai

"What?" asked Cana

"Well, being an old friend of the family, I know you to be a very level headed person. And from your description it seems like you had some degree of control over the situation. What I'm worried about is your brother. If this is just a sample of what you're capable of……who knows what he can do? Or if even if can control it?"

"Rekks is a bit wild. If he even has half the strength ya did…….It's a scary thought. What da ya think we should do?" asked Vid

"Maybe we should wait a little longer, until we understand things better…..before we tell him." Proposed Baralai

"I just can't with hold information like this from my brother." Retorted Cana

"It's not with holding. We really don't know anything, for sure, yet. I think he'd appreciate it more if we got our facts straight first." Replied Baralai

"I don't know." Answered Cana

"Rekks is like a brudda ta me. He's got a lot on his plate right now, maybe we should wait a bit until we know more. Once we have more information, we can sit down and talk this out wid em, help em even." Replied Vid

"I guess." Sighed Cana

"Don't worry it's for da best. I'll be here wid you and we'll get through dis."

"How much longer are you guys planning on staying here in Bevelle?" asked Baralai

"Not too long." Answered Cana

"If you want we can run a bunch of really quick tests right now?" asked Baralai

"Sure." Replied Cana

"Okay come with me I'll set things up right away. Oh…..and by the way good luck Vid, I'll be looking forward to the big game." Smiled Baralai

"Big Game?" remarked Vid

Meanwhile Rose was in her office packing some things up, when she heard a knock at her door. Rose looked up to see her mother, Paine, standing there giving her a slight smile. Rose finally put the last thing in her case then walked over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Mom, It's so good to see you." Smiled Rose

"It's good to see you. You've been so busy lately, your father and I have hardly seen you." Remarked Paine

"I know and I'm sorry. I was going to say hi to him before I left. Some of my friends are up there now talking to him."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, well we just met, actually we've already met but that was along time ago……..What I mean is that they're the kids of some of your old friends, we ran into each other in Mifune village."

"Why are you packing up? Is something wrong?"

"It's hard to explain, but I'm going to go away for a while. It's very important."

"What's going on?"

Rose stumbled to find the right words and explain things to her mother when they heard a loud knocking sound on the door. They both turned on see Rekks leaning on the door frame smiling at them both.

"Rekks?" Rose looked at him confused

"Hey, I asked around and found out that you were here." Replied Rekks

"You're Yuna's kid aren't you?" remarked Paine

"Yes I am Maim, Rekks is my name." He replied as he shook her hand

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose still confused

"My meeting finished up so I thought I'd take you out to lunch and discuss some things. How about we all go get something. It'll be on me." Smiled Rekks

"That sounds lovely." Replied Paine

Rose groaned slightly then followed her mother and Rekks out the door. He turned to face her and gave her a slight wink as they headed off to a nearby restaurant.

In the restaurant Rekks sat across from Rose and Paine. Rekks took a sip of his drink as Paine looked him over.

"Congratulations on your Blitzball career. You're quite the athlete." Remarked Paine

"I try my best." Replied Rekks

'How'd you two get together?" asked Paine with a sly smile

"Mom, It's not like that." Interjected Rose nearly choking on her food

"We're more like business associates. We met in Mifune village she was there investigating an archeological dig and I was there……… aiding in my own special way. We're planning on heading back there later, we got some big stuff a head of us." Replied Rekks

"Oh really, like what?" inquired Paine

"That's classified, Sorry." Replied Rekks

"I talked to your mother the other day. She had a lot of good things to say about you." Stated Paine

"That's great to hear, I was afraid she'd talk about what a hassle I've always been." Joked Rekks

Paine smirked at Rekks as Rose smiled slightly.

"I'll be back you two, I have to use the bathroom." Stated Paine as she got up and left

Rose waited until here mother was out of sight before she leaned in closer to Rekks.

"What are you up to?" asked Rose

"What do mean?" retorted Rekks

"The whole taking us to a restraint thing?"

"I just thought I'd be nice. Besides I talked to Nooj and I wanted to tell you about it."

"What happened?"

"Yul's return happens to fall upon the same day as the grand "opening" of New Zanarkand."

"It does?"

"Yeah, so he can't spare anybody. I managed to talk him into giving us about 300 soldiers. But they ain't going to be the cream of the crop."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I was hoping you'd have an idea. I figured that if we can plan things out, rebuild some stuff and set things up we could stretch out forces, but that still wouldn't be enough."

"Look at you. It sounds like you're thinking ahead for once."

"There's a first time for everything."

"I guess. Well maybe we should look for some outside help. There's the four of us. And in order to properly fortify the village we'd need at least 3 more powerful warriors."

"So seven in all."

"Exactly."

"Sounds good we should probably tell Vid and Cana. They might have some ideas about where to start looking. Speaking of those two, do you know where they went?"

Rose took a big gulp and leaned back in her chair.

"I have no idea. But they'll turn up."

"I guess. Your mother seems like a nice woman."

"She is and she seems to like you."

"What's there not to like?"

"Maybe I'll write you a list later."

The two of them laughed. They stared at each other for a while not saying a thing. Paine stood a small distance away and watched her daughter talk with Rekks. She smiled then walked back to the table.

Later that night Rekks and Rose where sitting in the bar of the hotel they were staying in for the night. Vid and Cana sat down next to them and relaxed. Rekks handed them some drinks then sat back in his seat.

"Where have you two been?' asked Rekks

"Taking care of some things. No doubt you heard about the big game?" replied Cana

"Yeah…..it sucks." Lamented Rekks

"What are we gonna do Brudda?" asked Vid

"Well isn't it obvious…..we're not going." Replied Rekks

"But it's for da Championship." Replied Vid

"It doesn't matter we have job to do." Answered Rekks

"Whatever ya say. But it's gonna be hard ta explain ta da team, ta our parents, ta everyone."

"Your right about that." Replied Rekks as he took a sip of his drink

"So what happened during your meeting?" asked Cana

Rekks explained the situation to them and outlined the strategy he developed with Rose.

"So you have any idea who the other 3 can be?" asked Rekks

Vid and Cana thought about it for a couple of seconds. Just then an idea popped into Cana's head.

"We can always call in cousin Tev." Remarked Cana

"Tev? I don't know?" replied Rekks

"Who's Tev?" asked Rose

"He's a cousin of ours. He's a bit eccentric and kinda wild…..the times we had." Remarked Rekks

"We had some crazy adventures." Added Vid

"I know Tev can be a bit out there, but not only dose he have an airship, which would be invaluable to our cause, but if Tev agrees then he'll bring his wife along. And Shay is pretty level headed. Not to mention that they're both excellent fighters and engineers." Stated Cana

"They would be a big help. Ok fine, but what about the last guy?" replied Rekks

"Forget about it for right now. We'll call Tev, have him meet us tomorrow and maybe he'll have some ideas. Then we'll take some time to prepare things then head back to the village and start getting ready. Use these two months to our advantage." Stated Cana

"Let's just hope we can get all The Seven people we need together. This is going to be tough." Remarked Rekks

"Here's to the hope that we can accomplish our mission." Stated Rose as she raise her glass

The others raise their glasses and together they toasted to the promise that tomorrow would bring.

**To be continued…………………………….**

* * *

**Who is this Tev? You'll meet him and his Wife in the next chapter. Also who will the seventh person be to join the group, again you'll find out later. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, questions, etc. I love getting feedback and remember if you want to know a little more about me just send me a little email. The next chapter is coming soon keep and eye out for chapter 4: The Seven.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Seven

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy this one. In this chapter the all seven members are finally revealed. Also with Yul' return still two months away, some of the heroes have personal problems to deal with before they head off. Rekks returns home to face his father after taking the gear and running off without a word. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 4****: The Seven**

The next day Vid, Cana, Rose and Rekks were waiting at the Bevelle airport. Rose tapped her foot as they stood there awaiting the infamous Tev. He was late, they had been waiting for an hour. Finally Rose growled with frustration and walked over to Rekks.

"Where is this guy? He should have been here by now." Growled Rose

"Relax, Tev has always had a lose concept of time. But when he says he'll be somewhere, he'll be there." Replied Rekks

Suddenly the four heroes heard a booming sound come from the distance. They looked up to see the blazing red airship known as the Celsius break through the clouds. It swooped over head passing by the port climbing high into the sky. Rekks shouted out with excitement as the ship performed a series of barrel rolls then swooped around back coming in for a landing.

"Tev has always been kinda of show off." Laughed Vid

Vid and Rekks ran over to the ship as it landed. They stood back as the doors opened. As the ramp lowered they caught sight of the legendary Al Bhed mechanic Tev. Tev put his hands up to his mouth and shouted out loud. He then rushed down the ramp and high-fived them.

"It's great to see ya guys. It's been too long…..too long. How you two been doing?" chuckled Tev

"We've had better times." Chuckled Rekks

Tev looked over at Cana then walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"How ya doing?" asked Tev

"Great, where's Shay?" smiled Cana

"She's up in the ship. HEY BABY, Come on and say hi to everyone." Shouted Tev

Shay walked down the ramp waving at everyone. She was a beautiful young Al-Bhed woman. She gave Rekks and Vid a hug then went over and hugged Cana.

"It's so great to see you guys." Smiled Shay

"It's great to see you Shay." Replied Rekks

"We're so happy that you two could come and help us." Stated Cana

"Ahh, Don't worry about it. We're family, if you guys need help, we'll be there." Replied Tev

"Glad to hear it man." Smiled Rekks

Rekks looked over at Rose and chuckled.

"And who's this? Is she with you?" smirked Tev as he nodded to Rekks

"The name's Rose." She replied

"Charmed ta meet you. I'm Tev, expert mechanic and pilot. This here is my wife Shayla most people call her Shay. And that's my airship the Celsius." Stated Tev

"Actually it's my ship. I'm just nice enough to let him fly it." Joked Shay

"And I worship you for letting me. So what kind of problem do you guys have?" Chuckled Tev

Rekks scratched the back of his head, then explained the situation to Tev and Shay. When he was done Tev stood there speechless.

"Wow that's a story." Said Shay

"Dude, if you guys weren't family I'd say bye. But, my mother raised me to help out your kin when they need you. So I'm aboard, I don't know how the hell you're going to pull it off, but I'm aboard." Stated Tev

"That's great to hear." Smiled Rekks

"We were thinking you could help us prepare by designing some defenses for the village." Stated Cana

"I'll get on it right away." Replied Shay

"First things first we need to make a quick stop." Stated Rekks

"Where' to?" asked Tev

"Besaid." Replied Rekks

"All aboard!!!!" shouted Tev as he headed back up the ramp

On Besaid Island Tidus sat at the kitchen table staring at the note Rekks rote. Yuna came up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Staring at it won't change anything." She stated

"This has got to be the most irresponsible thing he's ever done. Not to mention he dragged Cana and Vid into all this. I can't believe him." Sighed Tidus

"He's just doing what he thinks is right. Even if he acts a bit impulsively." Stated Yuna as she sat down next to Tidus

"A little?" Tidus replied with a smirk

"When he gets back we can all talk about this. And I remember correctly, you used to be a bit impulsive yourself, always rushing off to help people."

"How is it that you always know the right thing to say?"

"It's a gift."

Just then they heard the front door open. They stood up to see Rekks, Tev and Cana walk into the kitchen. Tev waved at Tidus and Yuna as Cana and Rekks stared down at the floor.

"Hey Aunt Yunie, Uncle Tidus. How ya doing?" asked Tev

"Good Tev." Smiled Yuna

"Hey Cana, why don't you take Tev and finish things up. I need to talk to dad." Stated Rekks

"I'll help you." Added Yuna

Yuna, Tev and Cana headed out of the kitchen and into another room. Rekks then took a seat at the table in front of his father and took a deep breathe.

"So how did your little adventure go?" asked Tidus

"Not as well as I thought. I'm sorry?" Replied Rekks

"You don't need to apologize. You are your own man and I can't stop you from doing things. I would just like you to take the time out to think a head and not go off running every time you get the chance just because you like the excitement."

"I know. I screwed up, people were counting on me. I mean really counting on me and I let them down. People got hurt, I need to make it right. In two months a very bad and powerful man is going to attack a village and I intended to be there."

"Two months, what about the big game, what about your responsibility to your team?"

"I'd think they'd understand. All my life I've just been coasting through, I can't fail this time. More people could suffer, I want to make it right."

"Is this about your guilt or do you really want to make an effort to help these people. Because if it's just about the guilt, I'd recommend the you don't go back to the village."

"Part of it is about the guilt. The other part is that these people need me. This guy is bad news and something inside, tells me that I need to stop him."

"Are Cana, Vid and Tev going with you?"

"Yes and so will Shay, There will be seven of us plus 300 hundred regular infantry. We're planning on building some defenses."

"Sounds like you actually have a plan."

"First times for everything."

"Where are your mom's guns?"

"I……lost them in the last fight."

"Then it seems like you need a weapon."

Tidus stood up then reached into a box next the sink. He pulled out a black case and opened it to reveal his Celestial Weapon the Caladblog. Tidus held the sword in his hands looking it over. Finally he turned around and handed the sword to Rekks. Rekks looked up at his dad shocked as he accepted the blade.

"Thanks." He replied breathless

"I never doubted you for a second. I see in you everything I was when I was your age. From the moment you and your sister were born you two were miracles. I've always known you had the ability to be something great. But what I always wanted from you was for you to understand is what I think you learned from your defeat. Things aren't easy, but the true test comes when you decided to stand back up and continue on. Not because you feel you owe it to some one, but because you, yourself need to get back up. And prove that no matter what, you got the strength where it counts. You made a mistake…..so what….what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to go back. I'm going to fight. But not because of guilt, and not to prove something. But for a different reason."

"And what's that?"

"All my life, I've just been cruising through. For once I'd like to see my accomplish one truly great thing. Something that takes all I am to complete. Something that helps people. I want to do something with my life. When I looked up into Yul's eyes, when I faced defeat…..I wanted to run. And it disgusted me, I tried to act brave at the moment I tried to block the attack, but I……couldn't. I finally realized that it wasn't game, that the danger was real, that I could die. I flinched, I have to beat Yul now, I don't know why, but something tells me that I can't move on unless I beat him."

"It sounds like you're really becoming a great man."

"It helps to know one."

Tidus smiled at his son then grabbed him by the next drawing him close enough for him to mess up Rekks' hair. Tidus went into the other room for a second. When he came back he was carrying a box with him he set it on the table as Rekks looked up at him confused.

"What's this?" asked Rekks

"Last time you left so fast that you didn't equip yourself properly. What kind of father would I be if I sent you out ill prepared. Not let's make sure your ready for a fight." Smirked Tidus

Rekks smiled at his dad as they started going through the box of equipment.

Meanwhile down by the beach the Celsius sat on the newly built island launch pad. Just outside of it Yuna stood next to the ship with her daughter looking it over, while Tev sat on the ramp tinkering with his latest gadget. Shay was inside checking on the ship's systems, Vid was still in the village talking to his parents, while Rose was busy contacting Mr. Kurosawa in Mifune village.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the Celsius. The adventure we had on this thing, the places we traveled to, people we met, friends we made. How's Rikku doing Tev?" mused Yuna

"Oh, Mom. She's doing great. It's tough taking care of all my brother's and sisters. With everyone moving from Bevelle to new Zanarkand dad's been busy a lot."

"That's great to hear. What's that you're working on?' asked Yuna

"This….It's one of my greatest inventions yet." Laughed Tev as he held up a weird looking arm worn device

It resembled Rikku's old Godhand weapon, but blue in color and with a visibly sharper and eccentric look.

"I call this my Alchemy Arm. An all new weapon developed by me. Its abilities are limitless. Its usefulness knows no bounds. With three modes of battle its application in a fight has no end. And not only that it works in perfect conjunction with my overdrive abilities. It's a weapon that can adapted to each and every situation." Smiled Tev

"So it's the exact opposite of you." Chuckled Rose as she walked down the ramp

Tev fumed with anger for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I guess you got a point. You're a fiery one. I kinda like you." Laughed Tev

"What's up with him?" asked Rose

"That's Tev, nothing gets him down. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him." Smiled Shay as she walked past Rose down the ramp

Yuna smiled at them. Just then they noticed Vid walking up with them. He came up then wrapped an arm around Cana.

"So how'd it go?" asked Cana

"My dad was fine wid everthin, it was my mom who tore inta me. Tore inta my dad too. But in the end she came around." Smiled Vid

"Lulu's always been more understanding than people give her credit for." Smiled Yuna

"So where's Rekks?" asked Vid

"Don't know, we've been waiting for him for ages." Replied Tev

Suddenly then the sound of some clearing their throat then looked up to see Rekks standing there. There stared at him in shock as he stood there wearing an out fit similar to his father's old one, but darker in color. He was wearing high class pieces of arm that fit well with his new outfit. And noticeably at his side was the Caladblog. He smiled at his friends and started walking down to the ship.

"You guys ready to go?" asked Rekks with a smirk

"Where to?" asked Tev

"There are six of us now, we need one last guy to complete our team." Replied Rekks

"You know I know just the guy. We should head to Luca to try and find him." Replied Tev

"You'll have to drop us off at Mifune village. The troops arrived an Mr. Kurosawa needs help organizing them." Stated Tev

"And I better get started the defense plans for the village." Added Shay

"Well then, Tev are you ready to head to Luca and find this guy?" asked Rekks

"Ready and waiting." Smiled Tev

With that Yuna gave her children hugs and wished them well on their journey. They entered the ship and flew off into the distance. Yuna stood there and smiled a small tear escaping her eyes.

"Good luck." Yuna whispered

Hours later Tev and Rekks were walking through the streets of Luca, passing crows of people.

"So who's this guy we're looking for?" asked Rekks

"You remember that Kimarihi guy right?" remarked Tev

"Yeah he was one of my mom's old guardians."

"Well he has a son."

"Really? Why wasn't he at the reunion thingy?"

"Well from what I hear, they have a strained relationship. Or maybe it's just a Ronso thing, I'm not sure. Anyways, his son is a famous bounty hunter. He caught 5 of the 10 most wanted felons in all of Spira. This guy would be perfect."

"We'll see. So where are we supposed to find him."

"I heard that bounty hunters like him, like to hang out at this one bar. There it is over there." Cried Tev as he pointed over at the bar

The two of them walked into the bar to find it bustling with life. Tev spied a Ronso sitting at the bar then pointed him out to Rekks. The two of the approached slowly when they saw someone walk up to the Ronso.

"Yeah, I know you. You're that Ronso bounty hunter. You think you're so great. Well I'm a bounty hunter too! Haven't had a job in ages, because you keep taking all the good ones. You think your so great." Shouted the man as he shoved the Ronso

Zialas ignored the man. Tev and Rekks moved in closer to catch the show. The man growled in anger as he shoved Zialas causing him to drop his drink.

"Are you listening I'm talking here. Why don't you say something!" shouted the man

The mans friends tried to drag him away from Zialas, but he pushed them away.

"No I got my piece and I'm going to say it! I don't think this guy is half as good as people say he is. I bet I could beat him with my eyes closed." Decried the man

Zialas suddenly raised his head at the challenge. The Ronso turned his head to face the man staring right into his eyes.

"Outside." He proclaimed

Everyone backed away as the two of them headed outside. Tev and Rekks moved in to position to get a good view. The man grabbed and Zialas went over to a nearby tree and picked out some good pieces of wood to use as fake swords. The crowd formed a giant circle around the two combatants. They stood a fair distance away from each other and readied themselves. One of the men's friends readied his gun to use as a starter pistol.

"What's going on?" Tev whispered to Rekks

"They're going to have a mock fight. They charge each other with the sticks like they are swords and see who strikes first." Replied Rekks

"So the one who gets the first strike is the winner?"

"Exactly. Who do you put your money on?"

"Wouldn't know, Never seen anything in a fight. Interested to see though."

Zialas and the man got into their stances and stared each other down. The Man's friend pointed his gun into the air. He took a deep breathe then fired the pistol. Zialas and the man rushed at each other bringing their sticks down with lighting speed.

"Hehe, See I told you. It's a tie." Smirked the Man

"No, I won." Replied Zialas

Zialas dropped his stick and began to walk away as the man fumed.

"What are you talking about? Everyone saw it! It was a tie. If anything I win!" decreed the man

Everyone looked away from him as Zialas continued walking back to the bar.

"What about you, you saw it?" the man asked his friend

"I don't know it was pretty close." His friend stammered out

"Close! Hey! Ronso come back here we ain't settled nothing. How about we settle this like real men with real swords." Shouted the man

"I don't want to hurt you." Replied Zialas

"Hurt me? That's a joke. If you were a real man then you'd come back here and prove it. Or is it part of the Ronso code to run." Shouted the man

Zialas stopped walking and turned around to face the man. He approached him glaring.

"I have no sword." Stated Zialas

Rekks stepped out of the crowd and handed Zialas his sword.

"Here use this." He smiled

Zialas looked over the sword carefully then eyed Rekks. He nodded at him then took his position. The man smiled as he grabbed his sword and got into position as well. They stood there as Rekks went back into the crowd to watch.

"What was that for?" asked Tev

"I didn't want the show to end early." Retorted Rekks

"This should be close." Remarked Tev

"No it's a waste. Zialas has this won."

"How can you tell?"

"Look at his stance and considering the way he performed last time. It's obvious."

The friend fired his pistol as the two rushed at each other. Before anyone could even blink Zialas brought his sword down slashing the man across the chest. The man fell to the ground as people rushed over to him.

"He'll be fine. I made sure not to hit any important organs." Stated Zialas

Zialas tossed Rekks back his sword and headed back into the bar. He grabbed his spear then headed back out of the bar and started to walk away.

"That was amazing we have to get this." Remarked Tev

"What can I say when you're right you're right. Let's catch up to him." Replied Rekks

The two of them worked their way through the crowd until they caught up to Zialas. They walked on either side of Zialas, with Rekks on the right and Tev on the left. He tried to ignore them for a while, but stopped when he finally decided to hear what he had to say.

"What?" he asked

"Hi, that was some show you put on." Remarked Tev

"I not here to entertain." Zialas replied

Zialas glared at the two of them. Tev backed away a little. Rekks scratched the back of his head.

"We didn't mean to come off like that. Listen we have a situation and could really use your help." Stated Rekks

"You. You that Blitzballer, son of Yuna." Zialas said as he faced Rekks

"That's right no doubt you've caught a game or two of mine." Smiled Rekks

"No watch Blitzball. No interested in playing it. Leave." Replied Zialas

"We aren't here to recruit you for Blitzball." Said Tev

"See there's a village and in two months it's going to be attacked by this bad man….." Rekks started saying

"No concern of mine. You leave me alone." Replied Zialas

"Say, if you don't watch Blitzball how'd you know who I was?" asked Rekks

"My father great friends of your parents. The sword you carry familiar to me. I just know. Like I know that him is son of that woman who come to mountain and don't stop talking."

Tev gave Zialas a look as Rekks began to laugh.

"I like you. But, seriously people's lives are at stake. We need a strong warrior like you to fight him. What do you say?" remarked Rekks

"Still no my concern." Zialas responded

With that Zialas continued walking on. Rekks and Tev stood there dumfounded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tev

Rekks thought about it for a second. Then he perked up and ran after Zialas again.

"Hey what if I told you that this man we're going to fight is a powerful warrior." Stated Rekks

Zialas stopped cold and looked right into Rekks' face.

"I listening." Responded Zialas

"This guy is a powerful warrior, great than any one of the criminals you've caught before. Able to command a vast army of fiends, he has abilities you've never seen before. An expert swordsman, this man is a real challenge. Any warrior who can beat him will go down in history as one of the greatest ever. Now what do you say?" smiled Rekks

"I think about it." Responded Zialas as he started to walk off

"If you need to find us we'll be at the airport, spot 2-B." Rekks shouted out to him

Tev and Rekks watched Zialas walk away.

"I think you might have got to him. Do you think he'll bite?" asked Tev

"I hope so." Replied Rekks

The sun set as night came. Tev and Rekks had been waiting for hours by the ship. Tev was sitting on the ramp working on his Alchemy arm again while Rekks was lying down on a bench by the ship.

"I don't think he's coming." Groaned Tev

"Be patient." Replied Rekks

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps. Rekks and Tev jumped to their feet only to find one of the airports' workers approach.

"You fellas are going to have ta leave soon. Either dock your ship up for the night or take off. Either way the port will be closing in 20 minutes." Stated the worker

"Ok." They responded

Tev started putting away his gear.

"He's not coming. Do you think we should try again?" asked Tev

"Naww a man like him. It's about honor, it's about being the best. He strives to bring his skills to the peek of perfection." Replied Rekks

"How dose he know if he's really that good?"

"He goes after the toughest challenges he can find. I guess that's why he became a bounty hunter for the challenge."

"What happens when he catches everyone."

"Guess then he'll compete against himself. I was hoping that I could appeal to his sense of honor. Looks like it didn't take."

Rekks and Tev started heading up the ramp into the ship. Suddenly Rekks heard a whirling sound and jumped out of the way as a spear whizzed by his head planting its self into the ship's hull. Rekks fell to the floor in panic as Tev dropped his gear. They looked over in the direction of where the spear came from to see Zialas standing there with his bags in hand.

"I in." he stated

Zialas approached the ship, pulled out his spear, then headed inside. Rekks and Tev stayed there in shock.

"Dude! That was messed! He damaged my ship! My wife's going to kill me!" exclaimed Tev

Rekks started laughing as helped pick up Tev's gear. When they were ready they headed inside. Tev powered up the ship's systems and the Celsius took off into the air.

**To be continued……………………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The seven members of the team are now all assembled. But how will they get along and can they come together to take on Yul. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, ideas, suggestions, etc. I love hearing from you guys. Also if you haven't checked out my other stories and like this one, you should read and review them. Anyways I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can keep an eye out for chapter 5: Two Months.**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Months

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now that all the members of the team are together they have to learn how to work together. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. I love getting feedback from my readers.**

* * *

As the dawn broke over the morning sky, Tev yawned as he pushed himself up from bed. He opened his bedroom door and headed down the corridors of the airship. He entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee to help wake himself up. When he was refreshed he headed back to his room being careful not to wake his wife.

After he was dressed he headed into the Celsius' cockpit and sat down in the captain's seat. He began to power up a few of the ship's systems then switched on it's outside speakers. Tev turned the volume to its maximum setting then took a hold of the microphone. He cleared his throat then tapped on the microphone to see if it was working. When was ready he brought his mouth up close and…………

"GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD MORNING MIFUNE VILLAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tev at the top of his lungs

At that moment every single person in the village bolted up from their beds wide awake. Rekks shot up from his bed and slammed his fist down on the nearby in anger.

"He is so DEAD!" Rekks declared.

**Chapter 5:**** Two Months**

Later that morning the troops that had arrived were hard at work performing construction work. Rekks, Cana, Vid, Rose, Tev, Shay, and Zialas were in the main tent with Mr. Kurosawa and his assistants.

"I'm so glad you all came. I appreciate you all giving up your time to help us." Stated Kurosawa

"I hope you do better than last time." Snorted Chico

"Don't worry we have assembled an all star team. There's me, Vidina, Canahedo, our cousin Tevolusus, his wife Shayla and the master bounty hunter Zialas Ronso." Remarked Rekks

"Well thank you all." Smiled Kurosawa

Zialas snorted then walked out of the tent. Rekks chuckled slightly then headed off after him.

"What's up?' Rekks asked

"Bad man no here yet, I no care. Go back to room rest more then train." Replied Zialas

"But we're supposed to be a team. This is when we come up with our big plan to defeat the bad guy." Replied Rekks

"No need plan. When time come, I fight. I win." Replied Zialas

Zialas continued on leaving Rekks bewildered. Rekks then headed back to the tent in time to see Tev and Shay walk out.

"Where are you two going?" asked Rekks

"I have the building plans and need to go check on the construction." Responded Shay

"And I need to work on the designs for the weapons for the defense structures." Added in Tev

"But we're a team." Stated Rekks

"See ya." They both said as they walked off

Rekks groaned as he watched them walk away. Rekks turned around and began to enter the tent when he saw Cana and Vid walk out of the tent.

"And what's with you guys?" exclaimed Rekks

"I'm expecting an important message from Bevelle, I can't stay any longer." Answered Cana

"And I wanted to see how good dees 300 troops are." Responded Vid

"But we're a team." He stated

"Sorry." They replied

Vid and Cana walked away, Rekks really started to become angry now. He turned back toward the tent's entrance to see Rose standing in the opening.

"And where do you have to go to?" asked Rekks

"No where just waiting for you to come back in." she responded

"Oh." Rekks was speechless

Rekks then followed Rose into the tent. Mr. Kurosawa pulled out a couple of maps of Mifune Village as well as some maps of the area around the village. Rose then pulled out some copies of the building plans and weapons designs created by Tev and Shay.

"This is the full layout of the Village. According to your friend's plans, along the outskirts there will be a short wall. Small gaud towers outfitted with some cannons, and strategic places to place the troops that will provide them with cover and to fall back to. Can they build this all in two months along with the repairs to the village?" asked Mr. Kurosawa

"You'd be surprised what my friends can do. If Shay and Tev say they can do it I believe them." Replied Rekks

"That's surprising considering all the soldiers I see just hanging around the village doing nothing." Snorted Kambei

"You just worry about yourself." Replied Rekks

"Anyways, Rose what information do you have on the analysis of the Caverns. Any word from Bevelle." Asked Kurosawa

"I asked around while I was there. They went through all the records they could find. And nothing. If it a storage area for fayth prototypes, then I guess they wanted to keep their past failures a secret." Replied Rose

"Was there any records on Yul? Do we know anything about him?" asked Kurosawa

"No, again I asked all my contacts and there was nothing." Replied Rose

"It's like this guy doesn't even exist. No one knows where he came from, no one anything about him." Added Rekks

"The problem is he dose exist. The charred remains of our village are proof of that." Snorted Kambei

"The entrance to the Caverns is located near the center of the village. We can't let him get there. He'll leave a path of destruction along the way and who knows what will happen if he reaches the Cavern." Remarked Petra

"He'll never reach that Cavern. We'll stop him I swear it." stated Rekks

"We hope you can back up that claim." Responded Britt

"Don't worry about it. Just trust us." Smiled Rose

Rekks turned to her and gave a slight chuckle. Rekks and Rose discussed strategy with Kurosawa for a few more minutes before they broke off so Kurosawa could continue his work on the Cavern. Rekks and Rose headed out of the cavern and started walking down the streets of Mifune village passing by some soldiers, sitting around talking.

"Thanks for sticking around and helping me." Smiled Rekks

"Don't mention it. I'm here to protect the village. And you seem to be on the right path to doing it. See ya later." Smiled Rose as she walked off

Rekks stood there and watched her walk off before continuing on down the street.

Meanwhile in the Celsius communication room, Cana had just finished talking with Baralai. Vid opened the door and came in to take a seat by her.

"So how'd it go?" asked Vid

"Still no word." Sighed Cana

"Ya think dey woulda figured somethin out."

"After my Dad came back they ran some test on him, but he just wanted to get on with his life so they ended everything. When my brother and I were born our parents didn't want us to be experimented on. Since nothing strange happened to any of us everyone just assumed everything was fine."

"Well it ain't fine. Somethin happened to you. What if….what if next time, somethin bad happens. We don't know anythin about what happened, last time you went unconscious and felt drained. What if next time ya get seriously hurt?"

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now."

"You don't need ta tell me dat. But, it doesn't stop me from worryin."

Cana smiled at Vid. She got up then threw her arms around Vid as she sat down in his lap. He smiled at her as she leaned in for a kiss.

"How did the troop inspection go?" asked Cana as she hugged Vid

"It went all right. But, now I know what Rekks met when he said we weren't getting the best the army had to offer. Some of dees guys are noobs. I can beat em wid my hand behind my back."

"It's better than nothing. Besides I can train them. If I can put together a champion Blitzball team made entirely of knuckle heads like you and my brother. Training these guys will be a piece of cake."

"Yeah I guess. Do ya think Rekks will be mad dat we skipped his little strategy meeting?"

"Oh, he'll get over it. What I'm afraid of his how'll he'll react when we tell him what we learned about the weird power thing."

"If we learn anythin."

"We'll get through this."

Vid smiled at Cana again as he leaned in for a kiss. They sat there enjoying each others company.

Over on the other side of the village Rekks was walking around the outskirts of the city when something caught his attention. Rekks walked up to an old building just outside of the village. He walked around the building to find Zialas training intensely. His spear whipped through the air with lighting speed. Rekks leaned against the building as he watched the Ronso warrior train.

Zialas continued to train for a while longer, but soon noticed Rekks' presence. Zialas stabbed his spear into the ground and went over to his pack to grab his water bottle. He guzzled down some water then shook off the sweat from his body.

"Impressive. What do you say you teach me to fight like you?" asked Rekks

"No interested." Zialas replied

"Come on. We're supposed to be a team. Part of teamwork is sharing what you got with your teammates." Remarked Rekks

"Only one reason why I fight. And it not to teach you."

"Why do you fight then?"

"No business yours."

"Please teach me how to fight like you. You're one of the best fighters I've ever seen."

"No. I no teacher. I fight. I defeat enemy. That it."

"We need to work together or else Yul will beat us."

"No need no one. I fight alone. I always fight alone. And I win."

Zialas put his water bottle back into his bag then went back to his spear and continued training. Rekks watched him for a little while longer before walking away.

On the east side of the village Shay sat on the roof on a building over looking the construction with Cana sitting right by her. Just underneath the two Rose stood, leaning against the building under the shade.

"hehehe, look at Tev." Giggled Shay as she pointed at her husband.

Tev was pushing a wheel barrel full of bricks when it tipped over causing some of the bricks to fall on his foot. He began to hop in pain wildly before accidentally falling backwards into the sand.

All three of the women laughed as they watched Tev's goofy antics. Just then everyone stopped looking when they saw someone running toward them. It was Rekks, he was shirtless and lugging heavy weights on his back as he ran around the outskirts of the village. They watched as he struggled through the desert sands carrying the weights.

"What's up with him?" asked Shay

"I don't know. He usually only trains like that when something really gets under his skin." Remarked Cana

Rekks was panting heavily, the heat was getting to him. The weights were got heavier and heavier with each step. He was getting tired, but he had to continue on. He couldn't stop. He had two months, two months to become stronger. There was a lot of work to be done.

He ran for a few minutes longer then stopped to take a breathe. He fell to his knees and tried to recover himself as he wiped the sweat away. He looked over to see a group of soldiers sitting around laughing and talking. Rekks clenched his fist and growled in anger. He walked over to the soldiers and immediately grabbed one of them by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing just sitting around!" Shouted Rekks

"Sorry sir, we were only taking a small break." Pleaded the solider

"What does it matter there's nothing to do for two whole months." Added another solider

Rekks angrily threw down the soldier and headed for the Celsius. He entered the ship and headed straight for the control room. He looked over the control panel until he found the button he was looking for. He pressed down on the button and covered his ears, as a the deafening sound of a bell rang throughout the Village. Everyone sprang to their feet as they rushed to the ship.

Zialas was still training when he heard the sound of the warning bell. He gripped he spear as he set off down the streets of the village. Soldiers dropped what they were doing, villagers ran in fear. Soon everyone gathered at the ship and began looking around for danger. Just then Rekks appeared on top of the Celsius microphone in hand.

"Is this what it takes to bring you all together? Is this what it takes to bring you guys out of your self absorption? Oh, I'm a loner, there's plenty of time I can just relax. Well, for the people of this village there isn't any time. Every second from now until Yul shows up again is crucial. We should be working together, we should be preparing ourselves. We need Team Work! We need to plan, we need to build, but most of all we need to remember what's at stake people's lives. Remember what happened, he's killed many, he's destroyed most of this village. And when he gets what he wants from this village I have no doubt that he'll move on and keep going until he's destroyed everything." Rekks threw down the microphone

He headed back into the ship then down the ramp heading through the crowd on his way back to where he was staying. At the last moment Rekks decided against returning back to his room and headed off to a place just outside the city. He sat down on a rock and relaxed for a bit.

He closed his eyed and remembered back to the moment when he looked right into Yul's eyes. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and sprang up to his feet. He drew the blade with lighting quick speed. He began slicing the air practicing with his sword. He kept swinging and swinging, focusing on trying to improve himself.

"Your left foot is turned the wrong way and your stance is too wide." Came a voice from behind him

Rekks stopped what he was doing and turned around to see Zialas standing there.

"Now you want to help." He asked

"You impress. You have heart of warrior. I can respect that." Zialas replied

Zialas got into a fighting stance and pointed his spear at Rekks.

"What are you doing?" Rekks asked

"Best way to learn, is to fight."

Rekks smirked as he got into a fighting stance as well. Zialas thrust his spear at Rekks. Rekks side stepped the first attack, then made a swipe at Zialas' mid section. Zialas dodged the attack then came at Rekks with some lighting fast strikes. Rekks barely managed to block the attacks as he tumbled backward falling down on his ass.

"Much to learn." Remarked Zialas

Back on the other side of the village Rose was busy putting the soldiers to work. Half of them were with her and Shay, rebuilding the village and completing work on the defenses, while the other half were with Vid and Tev training for the upcoming fight. Cana was with the villagers helping them out. She sat down for a moment to watch all the soldiers and people who were inspired by Rekks' speech hard at work. Mr. Kurosawa took a seat by her and lit his pipe to have a smoke.

"I didn't he really had it in him. Usually before a big game, I'm the one giving the inspirational speeches. But look at everyone, he's certainly lit a fire." Remarked Cana

"It's not surprising. When a man has feels like he's let down the people he cares about. You'll do anything to make it better." Replied Kurosawa

"He seems different, almost driven. It's kinda weird to watch. Even when he played Blitz, he was never this focused. When he blitzed, he always played it cool, relaxed."

"A single loss can teach you more about yourself than any number of wins."

"It's nice to finally see all these people doing more than just wasting our village's resources." Snorted Chico

"Chico show some respect." Commanded Kurosawa

"I will when our village is safe. Last time these guys came here the village was worst off then before they came. Just cuz there's more of them doesn't mean they'll do any better." Replied Chico

Chico snickered as he leaned against a near by wall. Just then the wall exploded as 3 fiends appeared in the air. Chico scrambled along the ground trying to get away as the fiends screeched loudly. Cana sprang to her feet and helped the villagers get away. The fiends caught sight of a group of children and headed straight for them.

One of the fiends was only inches away when it was brought down by gunfire. Standing on top of a building holding an Al Bhed machine gun Shay leaped into the air with joy for hitting her mark. The other two fiends screeched as the swung around and came right at Shay. A spiked blitzball whizzed through the air striking down another fiend. Vid smiled as the last fiend came toward him. Tev came up from behind Vid and finished strapping on his alchemy arm. He reached into a pouch on his side and pulled out a few items placing them in a compartment on the arm.

"Hehe, Mode 1! BIG PUNCH!!!!" shouted Tev

Tev activated his arm, the device began to glow as it absorbed the items. As large metal fist appeared on Tev's hand. He pulled back his arm and drove the fist into the fiend right as it flew toward him obliterating it. Tev did a short victory dance as the arm transformed back to normal. Suddenly everyone heard a large growl as three fiends appeared on the ground running toward the heroes.

Before they could do anything Zialas' spear shot through the air taking one of the fiends down. Another one leaped up and jumped onto Tev knocking him to the ground. Rekks rushed over to his cousin and slashed the fiend in two. Rose came in from the side and finished off the last one with a swipe from her sword. They nodded to each other as Rekks helped Tev to his feet.

"Thanks, what do you think brought these guys into this neck of the woods?" asked Tev as he began to un-strap his alchemy arm

"They must have become alerted by the bell I rang. Maybe that wasn't such a good thing?" chuckled Rekks

"At least it tell us something important." Stated Zialas

"And what's that?" asked Vid

"Where ever Yul is, it some place nearby. Close enough for him keep an eye." Answered Zialas

"How can you tell that?" asked Tev

"Think about it. Normal fiends wouldn't normally come into a village especially if they do hear a large sound. This was a test." Added Rose

"And how can you tell this was a test?" asked Tev

"Again, think. If he really wanted to take us down. He would of sent everything at us while we weren't ready. He just wanted to see what we could do, scope us out." Replied Shay

"Oh." Remarked Tev

A few miles from the village standing on a sand dune was Yul. He smiled slight as he started walking away from the village.

"So there are more." Remarked Yul

**To be continued……………………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things have gotten of to a shaky start, but as for the road ahead the path is not clear. Also some very important things will be expanded on in the next chapter. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts questions, suggestions, opinions, etc. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, coming soon Chapter 6: Team Work**


	6. Chapter 6: Team Work

* * *

**Chapter 6:**** Team Work**

**Two weeks later……………….**

Zialas and Rekks sat, legs folded, by a small pool of water on the west side of the village. Their eyes were closed as they breathed in and out.

"Key to victory is focus. Focus come from within. Push out all distractions." Stated Zialas

Rekks took a deep breathe as he attempted to clear his mind. All he saw was darkness, but then there was a light. He felt a weird sensation, it felt as though something was crawling over his skin. The light became brighter and brighter as he could feel more stuff crawling over his body. Rekks' eyes shot open as he found himself covered in Pyreflies.

Rekks sprang to his feet panicking as the Pyreflies flew off leaving him. Zialas stood up as well and watched Rekks dust himself off , checking for anymore Pyreflies.

"What the heck was that about?" Rekks was still a little unnerved

Zialas shrugged his shoulders and went over to his stuff to grab his spear.

"So how am I doing so far?" asked Rekks

"Fine." Replied the Ronso

"I know you're not much for talking but can you expand on it a little?"

"You….better than before."

"Good enough. I'm going to go check on construction, what are you going to do?"

"Train."

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you so obsessed with training?"

"My reasons are my reasons."

"Fine I won't bug you any more."

Zialas watched Rekks leave then returned to his training.

Cana was standing on the bridge of the Celsius staring out the window. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Shay approach. Shay was holding a box, but then put it down and walked over to Cana.

"Why are you here all alone?" smiled Shay

"No reason." She replied

Shay knew that she was hiding something.

"Is there something wrong? You can tell me." Stated Shay trying to sound supportive

"I don't know."

"Come on. We're friends, we're family you can tell me anything." Smiled Shay

"Well, remember what Rekks said about what happened the last time we fought Yul?"

"Is this about that glowing thing he said you did?"

"Yes this is about the glowing thing. Anyways, when I was in Bevelle. I asked Baralai to help figure out what happened. And today……I finally got an answer."

"Really? What did he say?"

"He didn't really say exactly what was going on, but he indicated that something was wrong with the test and he needed me to come back."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't want to leave, because Rekks is relying on me to help out here. And I don't want to tell Vid just yet because this news would only make him worry more. I hate keeping secrets like these from people I care about."

"It really does suck……..Hey I know what you can do!"

"What?"

"I can tell everyone that we're running out of supplies then take you to Bevelle myself."

"Will that work, won't people notice that it's a lie?"

"The only one who looks over the supply's list is Tev. And if he asks questions I know how to take care of him. Don't worry we can be there and back before you know it."

"Thank you Shay, you're a great friend."

"Don't mention it."

20 minutes later Rekks was walking toward the troops' training area when he saw the Celsius take off into the sky. Rekks walked over to Vid and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Where's that thing going?" Rekks asked

"Cana said something bout her an Shay going ta get some supplies." Replied Vid

"Did they say when they'd get back?" asked Rekks

"Not really, hey I got something ta show ya." Smiled Vid as started leading Rekks away from the training area

The two friends walked to a nicely shaded area of the village and sat down on a bench. Vid reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet case. He opened it up to reveal a shiny diamond engagement ring.

"I appreciate the offer man, but unfortunately I have to say no." joked Rekks

"Oh, you shut up. It's for Cana." Laughed Vid as he handed Rekks the ring

Rekks looked it over carefully before handing it back.

"You really want to marry her?"

"She's da one for me., brudda I can't imagine life wid out her. She's smart, beautiful, get ta be around……"

"Yeah I know MY sister. Are you really sure about this? It's a big decision."

"Dat day when she beat Yul. It made me think. We have such a short time on dis planet. I figure why not spend as much time wid the people you love as you want."

"Words to live by my friend. Speaking of when she defeated Yul, didn't you notice how she was surrounded by Pyreflies?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Like I know."

"What did Cana think about it? Every time I ask her she changes the subject. Is she hiding anything?"

Vid panicked. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breathe.

"Nawww, brudda she'd never keep anything from ya. Especially I it was important."

"Thanks. By the way, why are you showing me the ring? Shouldn't you be showing it to the person you're going to give it to?"

"Dat's da thin. I got dis ring from my parents. They support it, I don't see you're parents havin a problem, I just wanted ta know what ya thought."

"I'd be happy to have you as a brother-in-law. We're practically related now anyways. When are you going to pop the question?"

Dat's da other thin. I've been lugging dis thin around for a while tryin ta find a good time. I just don't know when's right ta ask."

"Heh, you chicken. If you're going to ask her just ask her."

"Hey dis is an important decision. I hafta be smooth about dis."

"Loser."

Rekks chuckled as he shoved Vid. Vid laughed as he put Rekks into a headlock. The two of them wrestled like that until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Rose giving them an annoyed look. They let go of each other and dusted themselves off.

"You two act like children. Don't you each have something to do?" she asked

"Yeah I'll get goin." Chuckled Vid as he headed back to the training area

Rekks stood up and walked over to Rose smiling at her. He threw an arm around her which she promptly threw back off.

"I can see you're having a good day." She stated

"More like interesting. SO how are things going with the caverns? Any clues yet?" answered Rekks

"Still nothing. We found more fayth stuff, but as of yet we haven't been able to find a definite answer."

"Maybe I should check it out?"

"Why, what do you think you're going to find there?"

"Nothing maybe, there's just something about that place."

Before Rekks could go any further, Petra approached them.

"Rekks, Tev says he needs you." Stated Petra

Rekks took one last look at Rose before walking off with Petra over to where Tev was. Meanwhile Vid was watching over the troops training when he noticed Zialas standing a short distance away. Vid slowly walked up to him as he kept an eye on the troops. The Ronso ignored Vid as he drew closer.

"So, what'd ya think? These troops look pretty good don't dey? Trained them myself." Remarked Vid

Zialas remained silent.

"You're not much for talking aren't ya?" asked Vid

Zialas still did not reply.

"If ya want me ta tug on you're fur stand there and say nothing." Joked Vid

Zialas glared at Vid. Vid took a big gulp and turned his attention back toward the troops.

"Dey could really use an experienced warrior helping ya dem out." Stated Vid

"I no teacher."

"What about dat stuff you do wid Rekks."

"No teach, that guiding."

"What's da difference?"

"Difference what I say it is."

"Ya seem pretty gruff all da time, what's up wid dat?"

"No need explain myself to you. I concerned with one thing only. No need distractions."

"And what would that one thing be?"

"You talk too much."

Zialas walked away, as Vid took a deep breathe. That really didn't go very well he thought.

"Troops look good, could fight better." Zialas remarked as he walked away

Vid looked at the Ronso strangely as he walked away. He then smiled and turned back to the troops.

An hour later Cana was walking through the Bevelle office building on her way to Baralai's office. When she soon reached the door and knocked on it before Baralai alerted her that she could come in. She sat down in front of him. She was a bit on edge, she didn't know what news he had for her. She assumed the worst, but hoped it wasn't true.

"Well what's the news?" she asked trembling

"I don't know how to tell you this, but………" he could find the right words

Cana held her breathe.

"Most of the samples we took from you are gone." He stated

"Gone…..what do mean gone?" She exclaimed puzzled

"Well you see, when we put things away for the night we stored them away. When we came back a great deal of the samples were gone and in their place was…….Pyreflies."

"Pyreflies?"

"I know it sounds a bit weird. We're not entirely sure what happened."

"So what does this mean?"

"Again I have to say we're not sure of anything, but I have a theory."

"Okay what is it?'

"Well your father is a living breathing construct of the fayth."

"A dream."

"Right. And your mother is a real life flesh and blood person. Now theoretically speaking, your father shouldn't have been able to reproduce with your mother since…..he's not technically real."

"You've told me all this before. So what's new?"

"Well the thing is he did reproduce. And I think when that happened something new was created."

"Something new? Like what? What are my brother and I some type of genetic freaks?"

"Not really. You see the fayth were people who were put to sleep, their dreams had the power to warp reality and make their dreams real…..in a sense."

"So where does that leave us?"

"The best way I could describe it is that you and your brother are…..Daydreamers. Everything that the fayth can do sleeping you can do awake. I'm assuming that what happen when you fought Yul was that this part of you become unlocked out of your need to protect everyone. Once the door is unlocked…….."

"So I can still accesses this power?"

"If you could do it once, I don't see why you can't do it again."

"What about Rekks?"

Baralai shifted in his seat and scratched the back of his head.

"You and your brother are twins so I have no doubt that things are the same for him. I haven't examined him so I can't say anything for sure. But as for either of you utilizing this power all it takes is some focus, a strong will and a little exercising of mind over matter."

The noontime sun blared over head as Rekks and Zialas were once again in the process of meditating. Some distance away Vid and Rose were sitting down next to one of the buildings taking a break. Rose watched them sit there when she noticed a stray Pyrefly flutter around Rekks head before landing on a nearby rock.

"Have you noticed how those things like to hover around him?" Rose asked Vid

"What thins?" Vid said as he finished taking a big gulp of his water bottle

"The Pyreflies they seem to like being around him."

"It's dis place. Dat cavern creeps me out. Wid all these fayth statues around it's no wonder there's so many Pyreflies."

Rose continued to watch Rekks. There was something strange about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Tev approached Rose and Vid wiping some grease off his hands. Vid handed him a bottle of water which his gulped down with joy. Tev raised an eyebrow as he saw Rose watching Rekks and Zialas.

"What's so interesting?" Tev asked

"She's all hung up on dat Pyreflies dat hang around dis place a lot." Retorted Vid

"That's not the only thing she's hung up on?" smirked Tev as he pointed at Rekks

Rose stood up and folded her arms.

"Oh please, don't be so delusional. So thing weird is going on here and as an expert I'm just curious. I have to go talk to Mr. Kurosawa anyways. See you, knuckle heads later." She retorted as she walked off

Vid and Tev shared a laugh as she walked away. Vid leaned against the wall and turned to Tev.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" stated Vid

"Shoot." Replied Tev as he drank some more walker

"You're married, how did ya propose ta Shay?"

"That's easy…..I didn't. She proposed to me. And I am sooooo thankful she did."

"You're really no help are ya?"

"That's what I've been told. What's up with you anyways?"

"I wanna ask Cana ta marry me….."

"But you're too chicken to pop the question, I see. Listen this is what you do. You set up a nice romantic situation, give her a night she'll never forget. Then it'll be easy as hell to ask her."

"Are you sure that will work?"

"Hey which one of us is married here?"

"I thought she asked you? And from what I remember she's also the one that started your relationship as well."

"Dude, that's beside the point. Show her a little romance and things will just click into place."

"Thanks."

In the distance they heard the sound of the Celsius. Vid looked up and ran for the landing area with Tev close behind. They soon reached the landing pad in time to see Shay and Cana walk down the ramp. Shay happily greeted her husband, however Cana was noticeably distressed. Vid approached her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder supportively.

"What's wrong?" asked Vid

She looked up and threw her arms around him. He pulled her in close.

"Rekks isn't going to be too happy about this."

It was dark, Rekks was surround in darkness, everywhere he looked there was nothing. He panicked and began running around. He called out into the distance….no answer. Suddenly in the distance he saw a faint light. He ran toward when he finally reached the light…..it was a single Pyrefly.

He reached out his hand allowing the tiny creature to land on his palm. It began glowing brighter and brighter, he looked up and staring right at him were two large glowing green eyes. The light became blind, Rekks looked away. He felt a rumbling, all around him buildings sprang up from the ground. Within seconds the glowing eyes and the Pyrefly disappeared into the light as the city appeared.

It was massive in size, Rekks had never seen anything quite like it. Bright lights tall buildings, thousands and thousands of people walking the streets. He walked up to them but none of them seemed to notice his presence. He noticed a sigh and walked up to it, he read its words with disbelief.

"Zanarkand?"

Rekks' eyes became a little itchy. He rubbed them slightly then looked at his reflection in a nearby store window. He pulled back in horror when he saw that his usually different color eyes were glowing bright green. He saw a Pyrefly pass by him, he followed it he followed it all the way to the center of the massive city.

The Pyrefly finally landed on the ground at the very center of the city. Rekks starred at where it landed. Underneath it was the symbol that his father, his mother, his sister and he himself wore etched into the ground. Rekks knelt down and reached out toward the symbol. Just then it began to glow as the Pyrefly merged with it creating a brilliant light.

"Grow." He whispered

A massive stone pillar shot up from the ground reaching up high into the sky. When it stopped sprouting, Rekks placed his hand on it. His family's symbol burned it's way on to the pillar. He stood back in awe of this monolith. Just then he heard a voice from the distance.

"You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one." Came the voice

Rekks spun around quickly to see who it was. He was shocked to see Yul standing right there but he looked different. Instead of silver his hair was jet black, he wasn't wearing a cloak, but instead something a musician would wear. Yul pointed behind Rekks. Rekks turned around again on the other side of the pillar he created was a massive field full of fayth statues. He turned back toward Yul.

Yul closed his eyes and fell backwards. Rekks ran after him. A giant vortex of darkness opened up swallowing Yul. Rekks tried to chase after him, but it closed before he could reach it. The glowing eyes appeared before Rekks again, he turned away as the light became so intense it almost blinded him. He screamed out loud as the light enveloped him.

Rekks bolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. It was a dream. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm himself. He felt something weird, he looked out the window near the bed to see a Pyrefly fly off into the distance. Just then a crowd of people ran in a panic toward the center of the village. Rekks took a deep breathe and scrambled to put on his clothes.

The whole town gathered at the center of the village and crowded around the strange occurrence. Zialas, Rose, Tev, Shay, Vid and Cana stood in front of it as Mr. Kurosawa's investigation team examined it.

"What is it?" asked Tev

"It's obliviously a stone pillar of some type." Snorted Kambei

"The real question is where it came from?" stated Mr. Kurosawa

Cana put an arm around Vid as she looked at it. She knew this didn't bode well. She wished there would have been more time before she had to tell him everything. But this was hardly a time to keep anymore secrets. The situation was growing.

Rekks neared the center of the town and saw the crowd of people. They were all looking up at the strange occurrence. Rekks stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it.

"It can't be." He whispered

In the middle of the town was a massive stone pillar. Etched onto the side of it was the symbol of Rekks' family. A group of Pyreflies landed on the very top of the pillar and sat there, glimmering brilliantly in the early morning sun.

On a hill over looking the village Yul stood there examining the crowds reaction to massive pillar. He smirked as he barely caught sight of Rekks standing a few feet away from the crowd.

"We are such stuff as dreams are made on, and our little life is rounded with a sleep." Smirked Yul

**To be continued………….**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter a lot of weird things going on. Now the next chapter is going to answer so big questions. Rekks will learn about the truth and we will finally learn more about the enigmatic Yul. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. Keep an eye out for Chapter 7: Day Dreamer!**


	7. Chapter 7: Day Dreamer

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It deals a little with Rekks' feelings about finding out what he is. Also we get to learn a little more about Yul. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. I love getting feedback.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**** Day Dreamer**

Rekks sat on the bed in the room he was staying in. He kept the shades closed and the lights off leaving the room relatively dark except for the few beams that peaked through between the blinds. He thought everything over carefully. It was just a dream…..wasn't it? The things he saw, the things he felt, surely it must have all been in his mind, but then……the pillar. How did it become real?

Rekks clenched his fist and walked out of his room. He was feeling hungry, so maybe some breakfast would help clear things up. As he walked through the streets of the village he saw Zialas already hard at work on his training. Rekks stopped for a while to watch the Ronso warrior. Zialas focused hard and whipped his spear with lighting speed and deadly precision. Never once did he break that laser focus.

Zialas stopped, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When his eyes opened they focused on a nearby bolder. He clenched the spear tightly. Zialas snarled then let out a powerful roar as he charged at the bolder. He jumped into the air and pointed the spear downward driving it with tremendous force into the bolder decimating it. He pulled his spear out of the ground and took a deep breathe before he continued on with his training.

"Amazing." Rekks whispered

"What are you watching." Came a voice behind him

Rekks turned around to see Rose standing there. He tried to compose himself and answer her.

"Nothing." He answered

"Hey everyone's waiting for you." She replied

"Thanks. Hey you've gotten a bit nicer."

"That's because you really haven't screwed up much lately. But it's only a matter of time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The two of them walked off to go meet with the others. Meanwhile back in Cana's room she sat on her own bed lost in thought. Vid sat to the side of the bed on a chair watching her.

"So ya really think it's Rekks?" he asked

"What else could it be? He probably has so many questions, we need to tell him what we know."

"And what do we know. It's all just gonna make him madder, findin out that he's some type of freak that can warp reality wid his dreams, while he's awake."

"We're not freaks. Baralai called us Waking Fayth, Daydreamers. Our thoughts and dreams can warp and become real. But it's a dangerous power unless we learn to control it. Rekks has shown that he can tap into it, who knows what can happen if he doesn't learn the truth."

"All right, All right ya got me dere. How we gonna break it ta him, because as I said he not gonna take it very well."

"You're right about that."

Cana sighed as she turned her head to look out the window. Vid reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring case. He opened it and looked at the ring, then looked up at Cana. He flipped the case closed then shoved it in his pocket.

It around noon time now. Rekks was working with the soldiers on their training. He smirked as he found himself surrounded by ten of them. The first solider charged right at Rekks, he side stepped him then tripped the soldier to the ground from behind. The second came right afterwards, Rekks spun around and blocked his sword strike. With a flick of his wrist the disarmed the soldier then pushed him back knocking him to the ground.

Five of the soldiers nodded at each other then charged at Rekks together. Rekks cast Haste on himself and dodged each of their incoming attacks. Rekks grabbed one of the soldiers from behind by the collar and threw him to the ground. Another one took a swipe at Rekks but he dodged the attack then moved in close grabbing his arm then judo flipped him into the ground. The next three came at him together. Rekks blocked the attacks and pushed them back.

He tackled into one of the soldiers knocking him down, then spun around to knock down the second. Rekks blocked an attack from the third then moved his way to the side of him and tripped him. The last three soldiers approached Rekks cautiously. He motioned for them to bring it on. The all ran at him together. Rekks knelt down then swung his sword in a wide arc. The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks as their pants fell to the ground, their belt buckles sliced in two.

Rekks laughed as they scrambled to pull their pants back up. He went up to each of them and easily knocked them over as he sheathed his sword.

"Getting better guys." He laughed as he walked away

Rekks sat down nearby and took a drink from his water bottle. He looked over and saw Vid and Cana walking over to him. It looked like something was bothering them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" he asked

"Rekks we have something to tell you." She stated

Over by the main tent Rose was watching Chico look over the weather meters.

"A sand storm is coming?" he remarked

"When?" she asked

"An hour or two maybe. As long as we all stay close to the village it will be fine. But it might slow down construction for a while." He replied

"I'll let Tev know."

Just then they heard some shouting coming from the distance. They looked over to see Rekks turning the corner and stomping away as his sister and Vid were walking after him.

"Rekks please, come back and let's talk this out." Cana pleaded

"Talk this out? You keep something like this from me and expect me to just……." He was at a loss for words

"What's going on?" asked Rose as she walked over to them

"I'm leaving that's what!" shouted Rekks as he walked away

"What happened?" asked Rose

"I'll explain it later." She said as she chased after her brother

Rekks stomped over to the chocobo corral and grabbed one of the Chocobos. He quickly mounted the creature and started heading out of the village.

"Where are you going?" shouted Cana

"Away." He replied

"Rekks Wait there's going to be a…." He didn't listen to Rose

The chocobo took off down the street and headed out the village into the desert. Rekks rode through the vast desert for a while just trying to clear his thoughts. Cana and Vid laid something big on his plate. He just needed to get away for a while and sort things out. He stopped for a second to take a look around. Maybe he should head back. Just then Rekks felt a strange breeze. He looked behind him self to see a massive sand storm coming his way.

He urged the Chocobo to run as fast as it could. It took off through the desert trying to get away. The storm drew closer and closer, Rekks urged the beast to move faster, but it was no good. The sand storm engulfed Rekks and the Chocobo.

When Rekks awake he found himself laying down on a piece of cloth next to a roaring fire. It was night time and the desert was freezing cold. Rekks moved closer to the fire to warm up. Just then he heard the soft sounds of someone playing the flute. He looked up to see Yul sitting by the fire, playing. Rekks panicked and scrambled to get away from him.

"Relax, If I wanted to kill you I would when you were asleep." He stated

Rekks cautiously moved back toward the fire keeping an eye on Yul. Yul tossed him a bottle of water and a sack full of stuff to eat. Rekks looked over it carefully.

"It's not poison. If fact it's pretty good for what you can find around here." Yul smiled

Rekks gobbled up the food and chugged down the water.

"What happened?" asked Rekks

"I found you after the sandstorm. It's amazing that you survived such a thing. Then again considering who you are it's not surprising."

"And who do you think I am? You don't know a damn thing about me."

"We're kindred spirits."

"We're nothing alike."

"More than you think."

"Why did you rescue me?"

"Because I don't want to kill. You only stand in the way of something I do want."

"The Caves."

"No what's in the caves."

"Like you know what's in the caves. Mr. Kurosawa just discovered them, nobody knows what's in those caverns."

"Is that what you believe? In those caverns is something that I lost a long time ago?"

"And what was that?"

"Something I can never get back."

"You're full of sh!t you know."

"I know what you are. And we're not that different. Different begins, but same outcome."

Yul closed his eyes and held his palm over the ground. A black glow came from his palm. As the light hit the ground a small plat sprouted forth and grew into a small tree within a matter of seconds. Rekks stared at him with amazement.

"How?" he asked

"All men dream: but not equally, Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dream with open eyes, to make it possible. This I did." He replied smiling

"Who are you….really?"

"A man, at one time I went to sleep for a very long time. I dreamed then and now as I sit here awake. I find I can't stop dreaming."

"You're a waking Fayth."

"Something like that. Let me tell you a story."

**Zanarkand over a thousand or so years earlier****……..**

Zanarkand was a bustling metropolis. They millions of people of the city walked through the crowded streets. It was around noon time as the man in the yellow blitz outfit strolled down the city streets. He smiled as he reached a small night club at the corner of the street. It was closed around now, but he knocked on the door anyways. A buff bald headed man opened the door with a snarl.

"We're closed….Oh hey Shuyin." Chuckled the man

"Hey Katsushiro. Can I come in for a drink?" smiled Shuyin

"Anything for you." Chuckled the man as he welcomed Shuyin in

Shuyin walked into the club. He saw a black haired man sitting at a stool plucking away at a guitar as he walked up to the bar. Shuyin took a seat next to the man and ordered a drink.

"How are things going Yul." Smiled Shuyin

The man stopped playing and turned to face Shuyin. He smiled as he clasped hands with him in greeting. Yul smiled at his old friend.

"Shuyin you old dog, what brings you around here?" chuckled Yul

"Good drinks, Good music, Good Company." Laughed Shuyin as he held up his drink and took a sip

"Well we haven't been that great since Lenne left us for the big times. But we always knew she was destined for better things."

"I don't know about that. She loved playing here, no matter what the crowd. As long as she got to sing it didn't matter to her."

"You have an interesting way of looking at things Shuyin. Although I must admit, that does speak volumes. I don't know what I'd do without my music. Even sometimes I just go home and play on this flute I own just to keep the music going."

"You're a sad man, Yul. You need a girl."

"There a dime a dozen."

"Except for Lenne."

"Yeah she's one of a kind. You're a lucky man, Shuyin."

"I guess I am."

Shuyin looked down at his drink solemnly and took a sip.

"What's eating you?"

"Something weird is going on. These government guys keep coming over to Lenne's place asking her questions. Something's going on."

"Don't worry about it. It's wartime, everybody is kinda on edge. They probably want her to do an inspirational concert to the troops or something."

"You know what Lenne can do. I don't think that's it."

"She's an icon to Zanarkand. They're not going to go mess with her."

"I hope your right."

"Trust me."

Later around 3 a.m. Yul was walking home from the nightclub. It was a cold night as he turned the corner. He stopped for a second cart passed by on the street. He looked up at the nearby wall to see a mass of missing poster covering the wall. He noticed the latest one that had been posted. It must have been the twelfth one this week.

Yul continued on down the streets of Zanarkand on his way home. He turned the corner and headed down an alley when he heard a weird sound. Yul hid behind a trash bin as he took a look ahead. A man screamed as two people chased him through the alley. One finally managed to grab a hold of him and threw him against the wall. The other quickly knocked out the man, together they carried him off toward the other end of the alley.

Yul panicked and quickly ran off the other way. One of the men noticed him running and chased after him. Yul ran as fast as he could, quickly he ducked into another alley and hid behind another trash bin. He waited their until he was sure the man was gone. Yul breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself.

The next night Yul was on stage finishing up a song. As he played the last note, the crowd stood up and applauded him. He took a bow then told them he was going to take a break and headed for the bar. Yul ordered a drink as he saw a beautiful woman approach him. He gave her a hug and offered her a seat.

"So how's my brother doing?" smiled Yul's sister

"Just fine. I'm doing what I love. Life is good. How many men can claim that?"

"Not many. Where's that girlfriend of yours?"

"She's at her mother's right now. We had a bit of a fight, but as soon as she gets back I'm going to try and patch things up."

"Well you better she's a great girl."

"Yes she is. Are you here with anyone?"

"Yeah I brought a date."

"Maybe I should go over there and meet him?"

"Please don't start up with the over protective big brother stuff, I really like this guy."

"Okay, why don't you order a drink on my tab. Oh and Shuyin came by and gave me some Blitzball tickets wanna go see the game for old time sakes?"

"Thanks, I'll come over tomorrow." She gave her brother a hug

"Enjoy the show."

"Who doesn't?" she laughed

"Keep safe, with all these disappearances its note safe out there."

"I'll be careful."

Yul smiled as he watched his sister head off. He took one last sip of his drink and headed back for the stage.

It was dark as Yul walked home. After what happened the other day he kept his eye on everything. Every time he passed an alley he froze for a second to scope things out before he headed on. He was visibly on edge, he rubbed his hands together for warmth. As he quickened his pace. The faster he got home the better.

Yul turned the corner and bumped in to a rather large man. He excused himself and tried to walk around the man, but was stopped. Yul turned around and tried to go the other way when another, shorter man appeared blocking his path.

"Mr. Yul is it? We're from the Zanarkand government. We want you to do something special for us." Smiled the shorter man

"What is it?" Yul asked

"We need you to help us protect all of Zanarkand. Don't you want to help?" asked the shorter man

"I need to get home. I have things I have to do tomorrow."

Yul turned to leave but the larger man grabbed a hold of him. Yul struggled in vain before he was knocked out by the shorter man.

When Yul awoke he found himself on a cold metal table shirtless. He screamed out in terror as he fought against his restraints. Yul looked around the room he was in was dark, he could barely see anything. Behind him was a strange statuesque contraption that Yul had never seen before.

The doors of the room opened as a man in white robes came in accompanied by the two men who had kidnapped him. Yul recognized him instantly he was Yu Yevon one of the leaders of Zanarkand.

"What do want from me?" Yul shouted

"Shhhh. People are trying to sleep. Things don't look well for Zanarkand in the war. It would be a shame if we lost everything we have created here." Stated Yu Yevon

"What are you talking about?" cried Yul

"I have a plan. And it will allow Zanarkand to live forever. It's a special procedure we just developed, but as with all things we need to test it out. We can't very well save Zanarkand until we know the Fayth project will work." Replied Yu Yevon

"What are you talking about? I'm just a musician!"

"You're government files shows you to be a perfect candidate for these test. A musician over your caliber must have a wealth of imagination."

"What do you want from me?"

"All we want is for you to sleep. To dream."

One of the men approached Yul and started putting him to self. As he became groggy, he heard Yu Yevon begin to chant something. He felt himself be lifted up and placed into the stone. He wanted to move, but he could, he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He breathed heavily, everything was going dark. He felt tired, so tired, his eyes began to flutter. Maybe he could rest for just a few seconds he thought. Yul closed his eyes and slipped into slumber.

"Put him with the others." Stated Yu Yevon

_"So what happened to you?" asked Rekks_

_"A great deal of the subjects didn't survive the Fayth process. Eventually they worked out all the kinks and well…you know what happened. As for me I placed with all the other rejects, the dead one, and the others who just didn't work out the way they planed. The test Fayth who did work were too powerful and out of control for Yu Yevon's liking to he stored us away. He only wanted what would serve his purpose."_

_"So they shoved you all in the desert."_

_"They couldn't just get rid of us, so they put us in permanent storage."_

_"How did you get out?"_

_"Well I woke up I found myself in a dark place. I didn't know what was going on, where I was, or even who I was at the time. I was only filled with one thing…..fear. I struggled and struggled until finally I broke free. I fought my way out and found myself surrounded by sand. I wandered the desert for days until a group of Al Bhed found me. It was after they cared for me that I snapped out of everything and my senses came back."_

**Present Day**

Yul and Rekks were still sitting around the came fire. Yul stoked the flames a bit then tossed in some more kindling.

"After that I wandered the world learning about everything that had happened in the past 1000 years. It's funny when you have you're whole life stolen from you then learn that the grand thing you're life was sacrificed for was cast a side and destroyed by later generations. I lost everything so Yu Yevon could create the Fayth, and then it was all gone. I had no purpose. And then the Vegnagun thing happened."

"Shuyin."

"I could really understand where he was coming from. In a way I thought my old friend was fighting for all of us. Those who were sacrificed. And then he was gone. And I had no purpose again. So I wandered, I observed everything I could about this new Spira. It made me sick. Everything I lost forgotten, Everything I was sacrificed for cast aside, Everyone like me, gone. I lost everything and I wondered why….what was it all for?"

"That's hard to imagine."

"It's easy if you try. One day during my travels I just wanted it all to end. I found a flute and on it I played what I thought would be my last song. But as it turned out fate is cruel. I discovered that the fayth process had changed me. Life being what it is, one dreams of revenge."

"So what do you want from the caverns."

"In lies all the others like me. Some are still sleeping. I want us to all come together and form our revenge. A creature that is the embodiment of all our frustration, a creature that embodies all the wrong that has been done."

"Sin. Why, why do want to do that?"

"I have only one purpose now, to get revenge for all of us. To get revenge for the Fayth."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Every man no matter who he is has a reason they fight. Being a kindred spirit I just thought you'd like to know mine."

"This isn't going to hold me back from stopping you."

"I wouldn't want it to. If anything I want you to try and stop me. If I reach that cavern then I will destroy everything in this world, but if you can stop me maybe there will be some hope. But make assumptions when the time comes I will come at you with everything I got. Everyday I grow strong as I realize more of my power. I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

Rekks remained silent. He focused on the fire intently.

"The village is that way. You'll reach it fairly soon. Although my guess is that they sent a search party out for you so they'll probably find you. I won't be here if you come back."

Rekks stood up and started walking away. He took one last look at Yul then continued on. As Rekks walked away Yul put his lips to his flute and began playing a song. Rekks walked for an hour or so. Finally in the distance he saw a person riding a Chocobo and waved out toward them. The person approached revealing herself to be Rose. Rose leaped down from the bird and socked Rekks in the face.

"What the hell are you thinking, Everyone was worried about you." She shouted

"It's nice to see that you care." He replied as he rubbed his cheek

"So how are you feeling?" she asked

"Better."

"Come on, everyone is waiting."

"I just want to head back to my room and rest. It's been a big day and we have some Heavy Preparations ahead of us."

Rose helped Rekks onto the Chocobo. They headed of toward the village. Rekks took a deep breathe and turned back toward where Yul was. He could almost swear he could still hear that music…..oh well.

**To be continued…………….**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be action packed. With the clock slowly ticking forward Yul will make his first move before his big attack. Remember to send your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. I love getting feedback. Keep an eye out for Chapter 8: Heavy Preparations. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Heavy Preparations

* * *

**Chapter 8:**** Heavy Preparations**

**A few Days later**

Yul stood in the middle of the desolate sands of the Bikanel desert. A buzzing sound came from the distance a the airship approached. It landed just a few feet away from him, Yul stood there as the ramp lowered. A group of slimy looking thugs piled out of the ship walking up to Yul.

"So are you ready?" Yul asked the thugs

"That depends, do you have our money?" asked one of the thugs

"Did you get the pictures and profiles I sent you?" asked Yul

"That depends, do you have our money?" asked the Thug again

Yul held out his hand as a fiend sprang up out of the sand. It handed him a large pouch then retreated back into the sands. Yul tossed the sack over to the thug. The thug inspected the sack, before smiling with satisfaction.

"Okay, we got everything in order. You don't have to worry about a thing." Smiled the thug

"Good."

The thugs headed back to their airship. Yul watched them leave.

"Let's see how you fair on this little test." He smirked

Rekks stood in front of the entrance to the caverns, staring in to the darkness. He took a big gulp and kicked some dirt into the entrance a few Pyreflies flew out and floated into the sky. Rekks turned away from the entrance, he looked down at his left hand. Rekks then pointed his hand down at the ground and closed his eyes. He concentrated. He focused harder and harder, but nothing came.

"Hey whatca doing?" asked Tev surprising Rekks

Rekks, startled, fell backwards toward the cavern. He screamed out as he fell back, Tev rushed forward and grabbed his cousin pulling him away just in time. Rekks shook his head trying to regain his senses.

"What's up with you? Ever since you go back you've been acting weird." States Tev

"I think I can do things, things no one else can do." Replied Rekks

"Can one of those things be walking because we need to meet up with the others." Laughed Tev

"Sure things." Smiled Rekks

The two of them walked away from the cavern to join up with everyone else. When they reach the others Rekks sat down a the breakfast table and grabbed himself a plate of food.

"Where have you been all morning?" asked Rose

"Some where." He replied with a mild discomfort

"Look Rekks I know it's been a couple of days, but we can talk about it if you want to?" asked Cana

"I'm fine." Retorted Rekks

"Just let em alone. He'll sort it through." Remarked Vid

"Look guys I know that your worried, especially after how I reacted, but things are fine." Replied Rekks

"You never did tell us what happened to you when you were gone." Remarked Shay

Rekks froze for a second. He took a big gulp of his drink.

"I just wandered around the desert for a while. I lost track of the chocobo after the sandstorm. I hid out in a little cave then wandered around when it was over." Answered Rekks

Everyone looked at him skeptically. Rekks turned his head down toward his food trying to avoid their gaze. Tev laughed then took a drink from his cup.

"Okay we'll believe you on this one. Anyways, constructions almost done and things seem to be going our way. In my opinion, it's all good." Remarked Tev

Tev held his cup up to his lips when a gunshot rang out in the distance. Tev's cup shattered into hundreds of pieces. Tev sat there unsure what to do.

"I'm 85 percent sure that this isn't a good sign." Gulped Tev

Another shot rang out , the bullet tearing into the table. Everyone began to bolt in every direction. More shots came out, hitting all over the village. The people panicked as they ran for cover. Rekks dove behind a small wall as a bullet hit it narrowly missing him. Rekks scurried across the ground as the bullets continued to fly. He ducked behind a nearby wall along with Rose.

Just then the heroes heard a whirling sound followed by the sound of a building exploding. Rekks peeked his head around the corner off the wall to wake a look when a bullet nearly hit his head. Rekks pulled his head back and looked over at Rose.

"Snipers." He breathed

"Where do you think they are coming from?" asked Rose

"Don't know?" he replied

Just then another bullet came from the opposite direction, Rose leaped out of the way just in time. Rekks ushered her across the way as then hid behind another building.

"They're tracking us. And they brought a few surprises with them." Breathed Rekks

Tev was running down the street as a hail of gunfire struck down nearby. He rolled out of the way as Kambei came running down the street. Tev bolted up and tackled Kambei out of the way as a missile touched down right where they were standing. Tev looked around and spied a nearby building with an open door.

He grabbed Kambei by the arm and pointed it out to him. They sprinted across the street as fast as they could. Tev hit the door frame and turned around just in time to see Kambei be hit by a bullet. Kambei fell forward into Tev's arms, Tev dragged him into the building and shut the door.

He looked around and saw a table. Quickly he through everything off it clearing it then placed Kambei on the table. Kambei was screaming out in pain as he clutched his bleeding gut. Tev looked down at himself to see that he was covered in blood. He began breathing heavily as he quickly located a sink.

He washed off as much blood as he could then located some rags under the sink. He soaked them in water and brought them over to Kambei to help him out. Kambei trembled as he felt the life poor out of him. Tev desperately tried to remain calm as they continued to hear the gunfire in the background.

"It hurts….I need help." Stuttered Kambei as he clutched the rang tightly to his gut

"I know, I know, I'll try to find you some, but they're still shooting and everyone's hiding. Just hang in there man, It's going to be alright." Tev tried to assure him

Kambei smiled at Tev then groaned as his eyes rolled back. Tev desperately searched for any signs of life. Finding none he fell to his knees and covered his face in his hands.

At the same time Cana, Zialas and Vid were crouched behind a wall out of sight. Zialas peeked over the edge of the wall scanning the area, then quickly drew his head back.

"How many da ya think there are?" asked Vid

"10 at least. 8 snipers and two with rocket launchers." Replied Zialas

"How can you tell?" inquired Cana

"I just know." Retorted Zialas

Another explosion rang out. Vid peeked his head over the wall and scanned the damage, nothing too bad.

"I going." Stated Zialas as he hoped over the wall

Vid and Cana nodded to each other as they hoped the wall and followed him. They followed him down the street keeping low in order to stay relatively unseen. Just then Vid watched as a mother and her children ran past them into a building nearby, which then exploded as a missile hit it.

"Go wid Zialas, I'll check on dem!" shouted Vid as he ran for the building

Cana nodded at Vid then followed the Ronso down the street. Vid rushed over to the ruble of the building he began clawing away at the remains of the building. Vid sighed with relief as he found the mother and her two children hiding under their kitchen table. Vid pushed away the table and helped them to their feet.

Vid looked around then escorted the small family to a safe area. He saw a building that thought was empty and smashed the door open. Vid stood there shocked to see Tev standing over the dead body of Kambei. The mother grabbed a hold of her children and ran off in the opposite direction. Vid panicked and turned away from Tev running after them. A shot rang out in the distance, Vid ducked down as the bullet sailed through the air hitting one of the kids in the leg.

The mother screamed out in terror as she clutched her child. Vid rushed up and grabbed a hold of the child tearing off a piece of his clothes and wrapping it around the child's wound.

"Come wid me. I'll take care of ya." Stated Vid as he looked into the mother's eyes

She took a big gulp and nodded in agreement. Vid led them back to the building Tev was in carrying the small child. Tev helped them in as Vid laid the child on a couch. Vid looked over at the body on the dinning room table, then pulled Tev aside.

"Would you cover that thing up?" whispered Vid

"Hey have some respect he just died." Replied Tev

Vid took a moment to compose himself.

"Fine, but I don't think that these people who are alive need to see him right now. Please." Answered Vid

Tev nodded and together with Vid the lifted up the body and brought it into another room where they covered it with a sheet. They raided the empty house for supplies as they helped the mother treat her wounded child.

Meanwhile Cana and Zialas ducked behind a building for cover. Cana suddenly heard the sound of someone calling out to her. She looked up to she the smiling face of Shay standing on top of the building they were hiding behind. Cana alerted Zialas to her presence and they both climb up the side of the building to meet her on the roof.

"Stay low, stay quiet." She whispered as she led them across the roof

They hid behind a metal shielding device Shay had rigged up. Shay loaded her weapon as Zialas surveyed the desert from this higher vantage point.

"No see them." Zialas remarked

"They're hiding in the dunes. Must be using some type of machina, I've seen things like these before, but not in action. These machina allow them to stay hidden like under mud or sand, something like that, while allowing them to fire at a distance. Works real well if you have a good sniper." Replied Shay

"Looks like they're good enough. Must be some mercenaries, don't know many people with access to this type of stuff. Do you know how many there are?" asked Cana

"10" stated Zialas

"Do you think Yul sent them." Asked Cana

"No matter. Just need to know where they are." Answered Zialas

"I'm not sure about the others, but I think I located two." Replied Shay as she pointed out their locations

Zialas studied the layout of the area.

"Cover me." He said

Shay and Cana nodded at him. Cana activated a dress sphere transforming into her Alchemist form. Together with Shay she pointed her gun at the sand. She took a deep breathe and they began to open fire. Zialas jumped down from the top of the roof and sprinted through the desert. The snipers opened fire on him, Zialas dodged some of the incoming fire then rolled out of the as Shay and Cana gave him some cover.

Zialas reached the first dune and plunged his spear deep into the sand. Zialas slammed his claws into the sand and tore open the roof of the machina. The thug screamed in terror as Zialas let out a feral roar. He lifted the thug up by the throat using one hand. The thug fought for deal life as Zialas snarled at him. Zialas gave the thug a head butt, knocking him out then tossed him to the side.

The second sniper, jumped out of his hiding place and opened fire on Zialas. Zialas felt the bullets tear into his back. He grabbed his spear and spun around. The sniper fired two more shots nearly driving Zialas to his knees. Zialas tossed his spear with all his strength. It cut through the air plunging itself deep into the sniper bringing him down.

Zialas roared loudly then fell backwards unconscious. Cana transformed into her white mage dress sphere. She cast a protect spell and used to guard herself and Shay as they rushed over to Zialas. Cana instantly cast cure on him, but she knew he'd still need to be taken somewhere safe. Cana looked over and saw Shay pulling Zialas' spear out of the other sniper. Then her gaze slowly panned over to the unconscious sniper.

"Grab a hold of him. We'll bring them both back." Stated Cana

"Why?" asked Shay

"He can give us information." Replied Cana

Shay nodded and grabbed a hold of unconscious sniper as they dragged him and Zialas back to the village. Cana and Shay dragged them down the street when they found a house with a broken door. Shay opened the door to find Vid and Tev standing over a scared family. Tev ran up Shay and gave her a hug.

"You're okay." Tev breathed a sigh of relief

"No time, we need help." She stated as she dragged Tev outside

When Tev saw Zialas and the sniper he called out Vid and together they all brought them both in.

At the same time Rekks and Rose had made their way toward the middle of the town. Rekks poked his head around the corner and looked toward Mr. Kurosawa's Tent. The opening of the tent was hanging open slightly and Rekks could see in. His eyes widened as he saw Mr. Kurosawa lying on the ground covered in blood lying faced down.

Without thinking Rekks bolted across the street and dived into the tent. Rose called after him, but it was no use. She quickly followed and jumped into the tent with him.

Rekks placed a hand on Mr. Kurosawa's back and checked his wound when……

"What are you doing boy?" asked Mr. Kurosawa as he sat up

"Mr. Kurosawa, but I thought….the blood…and.."

"Blood? No, no, I was standing next to a tomato stand when the shootings started. Nearly hit me, got a whole bunch of tomatoes juice all over me. I made my way back here and stayed low so as to remain unnoticed." Replied Kurosawa

"How's the cavern, did anyone reach it?" asked Rose

"No, none of them have even come down from where ever they are hiding." Remarked Kurosawa

"Then they aren't here for the cavern." Added Rose

"What are they hear for then?" asked Rekks

"Isn't it obvious to weaken us. Yul has seen all the preparations we have made for him, this is to slow us down. Maybe even kill us before he arrives, save himself some time." Stated Kurosawa

"Can't be." Mumbled Rekks

Kurosawa led the two of them to the side of the tent slowly. He urged them to look through a hole in the side of the tent that over looked the desert.

"They're hiding out there. I don't know how many, but I doubt it's a lot. They probably have all their men spread out." Stated Kurosawa

"It's smarter that way. Strategy. Few men spread across a large area covering certain points…..just like Blitz." Remarked Rekks

"What are we going to do?" asked Rose

"How good's your magic casting?" smiled Rekks

The front of the tent opened as Rekks slowly walked out into the middle of the street. Standing in the middle of the street Rekks raised his hands to his face and cupped his mouth.

"Hey, Sht bags I'm right here come get some!!!!" he shouted out

Just then the bullets came at him from all sides. Rekks scrambled around desperately as the bullets flew. He ducked behind a cart. He took a moment to catch his breathe when he heard a whirling sound. Rekks looked over the top of the cart to see a missile coming right for him. Rekks dove out of the way as it hit the cart causing an explosion.

Rekks ran as they continued to shoot at him. Soon he found himself right in front of the entrance to the cavern. He stopped dead n his tracks. He looked down into the darkness and leaped away from the entrance.

"What's taking you so long Rose?" grumbled Rekks

"Got them." Smiled Rose

Rose raced out of the other side of the tent in her Black Mage dress sphere. She raised her staff high and cast a thundraga spell right on the location of one of the snipers. He popped out of his hiding spot as Rose hit him with a flare spell. Rose ducked behind a building as she was fired on.

Rekks pushed himself off the ground and began running over to Rose when a volley of bullets came at him. He ran in the opposite direction, but tripped over something and fell back…….into the cavern. Rekks tumbled down the entrance finally ending up on the floor. He bolted up frightened as he looked over his surroundings.

Rose sprang from her hiding place and angrily cast a flare spell on the hiding place of the second sniper. He jumped out of the confines of his ruined machina then aimed his missile launcher at Rose. She pointed her staff at him and let loose another flare spell. Rose then transformed back into her regular warrior dress sphere and went in search of Rekks.

Rekks started heading back toward the entrance when he stopped and turned back. He walked deeper into the cave. The lights Kurosawa and his team set up cast enough light to see. He walked down the first path until he reached the main cavern, it was huge. It practically the size of the village itself. Rekks could see a large chasm in the middle of the cavern, it looked bottomless.

Rekks walked up to one of the statues being careful of the chasm. He raised his hand, slowly, inching it ever so closer to the statue. His finger was only a centimeter away before he pulled it back. He chuckled to himself and started walking back to the entrance.

"I must be crazy." He chuckled to himself

Rekks walked out the entrance where he was greeted by Rose. Just then a shot rang out Rekks pulled Rose to the ground. As they fell Rose saw Rekks' eye shone a brilliant green color for just a second. A small stone wall sprang up from the ground deflecting the bullets as the two of them fell on to the ground.

Rekks lifted his head up and looked at the wall puzzled. It was then he noticed that he was lying down on top of Rose. Embarrassed he rolled off her and scooted a small distance away. Before he could say anything the heard the sound of the Celsius' engines flare up as it shot into the sky.

The ship flew around the village firing off its guns into the dunes. One of the snipers popped out of his hiding spot and fired his missile launcher at the ship's engine. The Celsius began to smoke as it swung around and fired it's own missiles in the area of the sniper. Rekks bolted through the city until he could see the hill where the sniper was. The Celsius headed back to the ground to land as the smoke bellowed.

Rekks scanned the area to make sure the sniper was dead. Suddenly near the fire he caught site of another who was bloody and injured. He threw down his rifle and pulled out a dagger. He screamed in anger as he rushed down the hill toward Rekks. Rekks looked around and smile. He cut a rope nearby him, activating one of the many traps they had set up. A net popped out of the sand capturing the sniper. Rekks walked up to him to find the sniper trying to cut his way out of the net. Rekks smiled at him and punched his lights out.

It had been sometime since the sniper fire had started. It was reaching night time now as Rekks and Rose dragged the thug through the city with Mr. Kurosawa following behind. As they walked Mr. Kurosawa noticed a building with its lights on. Everyone was still hiding so most of the lights in the village were off. They reached the door to find it slightly broken. As Rekks pushed it open he saw Vid and Cana there bringing food to a scared family.

Cana ran up and hugged her brother. He hugged her back then brought in the villain. Vid helped him bring the guy into the other room. Rekks noticed that there were two more bodies in the room. He moved closer to inspect when Vid placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

They returned to the living room where they sat down at the table along with Shay and Mr. Kurosawa. Cana brought everyone some tea then took a seat next to Vid. Mr. Kurosawa had his face in his hands, while Rose threw an arm him in support.

"Kambei…I can't believe.." mourned Kurosawa

"So where is Zialas now?" asked Rekks

"Resting upstairs, away from the windows of course." Replied Cana

"How many did he say there were?" asked Kurosawa as he tried to compose himself

"10." Answered Vid

"We got three, we know Tev took out at least one and with Zialas two that means….." added Rose

"Four left. But that's still enough to do more damage. Kambei's only one. Who knows who else in this village has suffered." Stated Kurosawa

"It's night now. They know everyone's hiding out, by now so they can't shoot. And without them shooting we can't figure out where they are." Stated Rekks

"Stalemate." Replied Kurosawa

"Nothin ta do but rest now." Added Vid

DAMM!! These guys have done all this stuff to us and we can't go after them?!? This isn't right!" shouted Rekks

"What are you going to do?" asked Rose

"Forget rest. I'll go looking for them all night if I have to!" stated Rekks

"That's stupid. Dey'll see ya before you can see dem." Retorted Vid

Rekks growled then headed toward the stairs.

"Wait." Kurosawa called out to Rekks

Rekks stopped.

"Don't act rashly. One of my assistants, a good friend, someone I cared about died today. But even I know the value of a level head." Stated Kurosawa

Rekks nodded then continued to head up the stairs.

"Good night!" He shouted down to them

**To be continued…………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be more action in the next chapter, but also some more character deveolpement. Remember to send any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. you have I love recieving feedback. Keep an eye out for chapter 9: Five Minutes Till'. Keep reading**


	9. Chapter 9: Five Minutes to Midnight

* * *

**Chapter 9:**** Five Minutes To Midnight**

It was morning as the sun shone through the window. Zialas' nose twitched his eyes fluttering open. He sat up to find himself in a bed pulled all the way into the middle of the room. He looked over to see Rekks sleeping on some chairs he pulled together with a sheet next to him. Zialas noticed a glass of water on the night stand. He took a hold of it then pulled its contents over Rekks' face.

Rekks, startled, fell to the ground. He grumbled as he wiped his face off then looked over to see Zialas putting his gear back on.

"What are you up to?" asked Rekks

"It morning. Either I train or I fight. No can train." Muttered Zialas

Rekks stood up and grabbed a hold of the rest of Zialas' stuff before he could continue.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell are you doing? You were shot!" exclaimed Rekks

"No matter."

Rekks pushed the Ronso back onto the bed. Zialas growled at him as he sat up.

"Yeah, yeah big guy. Would you just relax for once? I know how you feel. But after sleeping on it, I realized now is not a time to be rash." Stated Rekks as he sat back down

"When you get smart?" replied the Ronso

"Ha ha, now relax."

Reluctantly Zialas laid back on the bed getting comfortable.

"How many are left?" asked Zialas

"Four we think. You want me to ask someone to bring you something?" Replied Rekks

"No."

"It really bugs you to have sit there an do nothing doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"I know that you're a Ronso and you guys are all about your honor and being a great warrior, but for some reason it seems to mean more to you, why?"

"I no know what you talking about."

"Come on you spend most of your time either training or fighting. You even made it your job to fight by being a bounty hunter. You're the only Ronso I know who's a bounty hunter."

"It no you're business."

"Fair enough."

They both sat there in silence for a while.

"I…..ran into Yul."

"What?"

"When I was lost in the desert, I ran into him. I didn't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Well I guess it's just in my family not to want to tell anyone bad news."

"What happened?"

"So now you want to have a conversation. Seems I've peeked your interest."

"Any information about enemy is good. Should be known."

"I see. He didn't really tell me much about his plans, nothing we don't already know by now. The thing he told me is….why."

"Why, what?"

"Well more or less he told me everyone has a reason for doing what they do."

Rekks smiled at Zialas. Zialas blinked then turned to look out the window.

"What he tell you?"

"He has his reasons. And for more or less I can understand them, even if I don't agree. He got a bad wrap in life and feels like he has to take it out on everyone."

"Nothing justify want he done. Anger no reason to act way he does."

"Speaking of anger, from what I hear you went pretty wild on those two snipers you took down."

"No honor in way they fight. No honor in hiding far away and pulling trigger."

"The snipers really got to you didn't they? Dirty fighting huh?"

"Exactly."

"Care to take another stab at that why you fight question?"

"Must defeat……my father."

"Your father?"

"My father leader of Ronso tribe. I can defeat him in honorable battle then I can become leader. I can prove that I able to succeed him. But first must become wise, must become brave, must learn experience in battle. Already fail once, no can fail again."

"So that's why you became a bounty hunter, gives you a lot of chances to fight different people with different abilities."

"Yes but so far only weak. No one really strong able to test."

"So you agreed to come after Yul because of the way I described him."

"He powerful enemy. But not only one I think strong enough to test me."

"Who's the other?"

Zialas turned to look directly at Rekks. Rekks smirked and nodded at the Ronso.

Down stairs Vid was sitting on a chair in the middle of a dark room with Mr. Kurosawa sitting next to him holding a bucket of ice water. The two thugs they had captured were sitting on the floor tied up. Vid was tossing his Blitzball up and down as he glared at them.

"So ya guys going to tell us anytin now?" asked Vid

"Fck you." Replied one of the thugs

Vid nodded at Kurosawa who dumped some of the icy cold water on the thug then kicked him in the side.

"I'm tellin ya we can go on forever. Because of ya remaining buddies we have all da time in da world ta just sit in here. And it will git worst for ya two. So…do ya have anytin ta tell us now?" asked Vid

"Fine, we were hired by some weird guy. He had silver hair wore a cloak. We took the job because he paid us a lot. Gave us pictures to know exactly who to target." Replied one of the thugs

"We can figure that much out. But what about your positions? How you and your group set things up? We need to know where the rest of your guys are so we can take them down." Stated Kurosawa

"Like I'd tell you sht bags. We're top mercenaries. It's only a matter of time before they kill you all." Laughed the thug

Vid got up and punched him in anger. He wrapped his hands around the thugs throat then pulled him close.

"You guys are really pissing me off. Ya terrorized da village. Endangered ma friends an killed some one I know. I'm really reachin da end of my rope wid ya. Now where da Fck are da rest of ya ashole friends?"

The thug spit in Vid's face. In anger he started punching the hell out of him. Kurosawa instantly dumped the rest of the icy water on Rekks then pulled him off the thug.

"Calm down!" exclaimed Kurosawa

Vid stood up to collect himself and walked out of the room. Kurosawa followed him into the kitchen closing the door behind him. Vid grabbed a dish towel and wiped his face off.

"It's been a long night. I know, but beating them down however tempting isn't going to get us anywhere." Stated Kurosawa

"I know, I just been a little tense since Cana left to go check on Shay and Tev at the Celsius. Sittin here not knowin how she's doing is buggin me."

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"I know dat, It's just……"

As Kurosawa and Vid talked Rekks peeked into the kitchen remaining unnoticed. When he was sure that Kurosawa and Vid were distracted he motioned to Zialas and the two of them snuck into the room with the thugs. The two thugs looked up at Rekks and Zialas.

"Some more clowns. You'll get nothing out of us." Snickered the thug

"Okay buddy let's do this your way. Get the info." Smiled Rekks as he patted Zialas on the back

Zialas snarled as he approached the two thugs. The looked up in horror at him as he reached his claws out. Five minutes later Rekks opened the door and looked around. Vid was still in the kitchen talking to Kurosawa. Rekks nodded to Zialas and the two of them snuck out of the house through the back way.

They walked a distance from the house staying hidden until they entered an alleyway. They crouched behind a wall for a second to plan out their next move.

"Nice work, to bad they didn't know where everyone of the last four was. But the two they did tell us about is more than enough." Smiled Rekks

"I go over way and head in from left, you circle around and take out other on from other side. He will be distracted by my attack on his friend. It give you chance to sneak up on him." Stated Zialas

"You're the man with the plan." Replied Rekks

They nodded at each other. Zialas went first hopping over the wall. Rekks waited a few seconds before heading back out of the alley and circling around.

Meanwhile on the Celsius Shay, Tev and Cana were in the engine room. Tev was right in the middle of working on the engines while Shay and Cana were standing back.

"You're the idiot who flew the ship up. So you fix it." Stated Shay

"Yes dear." Grumbled Tev as he picked up a wrench

So you guys are doing alright?" asked Cana

"We're just fine." Remarked Shay

The two of them headed out of the engine room.

"So have you figured out where the rest of them are?" asked Cana

"No ever since we took out those others. The remaining guys have kept pretty quiet. So…how are things with Vid."

"Good, but……"

"But what?"

"It just seems like something's been bothering him lately."

"Do you know what it could be?"

"Not really. Things have been stressful for everyone since all this started. It could be a number of things."

"Well don't worry too much, you guys will be able to work things out. I can sense that you guys really love each other and relationships like yours can weather anything. Just like me and Tev. My brother boy did he object, but we worked through it anyways."

"Thanks. Now we just need to find the rest of these guys. Make things easier on us all."

"Their machina cloaks them from all the ship's scans, plus I'm betting they're moving around ever since we took down their other guys. These people aren't fools."

Unbeknownst to the two women one of the thugs was crawling along side of the ship. His rifle was strapped to his back as he was covered by a sand colored veil. When the thug reached the entrance ramp he pulled out his rifle and entered with caution. He walked slowly keeping an eye out for anyone.

The thug saw the open door to the engine room, he waited by the door frame. Tev smiled as he finished the last of his repairs. He packed up his tools and walked out the door just in time for the thug to knock him over the head with the butt of his rifle. The thug dragged Tev's body and shoved it into a locker.

The thug continued his trek through the airship finally reaching the main cockpit. Cana and Shay spun around as the Thug opened fire on them. Cana and Shay jumped to the floor as the thug fired wildly. The thug stowed away his rifle then pulled out a knife as he rushed into the room.

Shay sprang up to her feet. The thug lashed out at her with his knife, Shay dodged the attack then hit him with a strong punch. He tumbled back slightly before coming at Shay again. She did her best to dodge his swipes, but the thug managed to slash her arm. Cana came up behind the thug, he spun around to slash at her but she jumped out of the way.

The thug rolled away from the two women sheathing his knife then pulled out his rifle again. He fired some more at them forcing them to hid behind the ship's consoles for cover. The door swung open as Tev walked in still trying to slip on his alchemy arm. The thug fired at him forcing him to scurry around the floor until he could take cover.

The thug smiled as he saw that all his enemies were in the same area. He pulled out a grenade from his belt and tossed it over towards Shay and Cana. Shay's eyes locked on the grenade.

"ShT!" shouted Shay

Tev looked over as Shay grabbed the grenade preparing to throw it back.

"Toss it here quick!" exclaimed Tev

Shay nodded her head tossing the grenade to Tev. He shoved it into his alchemy arm along with two other materials. It shone brightly as he jumped away from his cover. The two barrels appeared on the side of his arm as he aimed them at the Thug. The thug pointed his guns at Tev as they stood each other down. They stood there neither one of them daring to make a move.

"I guess you have to ask yourself one question." Smirked Tev

"What?" asked the Thug

"Do you know where the women went?" snickered Tev

The thug panicked as he looked around for Cana and Shay. The two women had snuck around the other side while the thug was distracted. Shay grabbed a hold of his gun prying it from his hands as Cana punched him in the face. The two women backed away just as Tev activated his alchemy arm.

"Mode 2: Big Shot!" exclaimed Tev

He opened fire hitting the thug dead on knocking him all the way back to the cockpit window. The arm changed back as the three heroes took a moment to catch their breathe. Shay checked the thug to make sure he was dead before turning toward Tev with a glare.

"And what took you so long?" she asked

"Locked in a closet." Tev replied nonchalant

"How did you get out then?" asked Cana

"The power saw was in the closet, by the way we need a new set of lockers in the engine room I had a mishap." He replied

"Did you close the ramp so the rest of his buddies can't get in?" asked Shay

"ShT." replied Tev as he ran off.

"Here help me move this guys." Stated Cana

Together they lifted up the body and began moving it out of the main cockpit.

Back at the house Vid angrily stormed through the hallways with Rose and Mr. Kurosawa right behind him.

"I can't believe dem. Dey sneak out, torture da prisoners. An leave wid out tellin us anythin!" exclaimed Vid

"Okay there idiots, get this. You can calm down Vid. Odd thing is I expected this behavior from Tev but this is totally strange for Zialas." Remarked Rose

"Rekks has the ability to convince anyone to follow his crazy schemes. One time he convinced me ta cheat dis pirate out of money so he could give it ta a orphanage." Replied Vid

"So should we go after them?" asked Kurosawa

"Naw, I know Zialas can handle himself and on occasion so can Rekks. They'll be fine. We should be checkin out da rest of the village, see how da people are doing." Replied Vid

"Yes, everyone must scared to death right now. Hopefully the others can take out the remaining snipers." Stated Kurosawa

"Ya comin Rose?"

"No, I'll stay here with the family."

Vid and Kurosawa headed out the side door staying low to remain hidden. Rose headed into one of the bedrooms to see the mother sitting in the corner of the room with her kids sitting in her lap. The mother stroked her children's hair comforting them.

"Is it over?" asked the mother

"No….but it will be." She replied

The mother turned to her children.

"I hope so." Stated the mother

"My friends are out there right now. And there isn't anyone but them I'd trust the fate of this village to."

"Thank you." Replied the mother smiling

Rekks reached the edge of village. He scanned the dunes overlooking the village, not a sign of anything. He moved slowly up the sand hoping to go unnoticed, but Rekks knew that wasn't the plan. Rekks knew exactly what he was…..the bait. He looked to his side and saw Zialas hiding in the distance waiting for his moment to strike.

Rekks pushed him self and ran up to where the captured Thug said his biddies would be. There were no shots, the guys must have been taking a nap, thought Rekks. He reached the point then reached his hand into the sand and opened the hatch to the Machina. It was empty. Rekks looked confused as he peered into the empty machina.

Just then one of the thugs popped out of his hiding place in the sand and opened fire on Rekks. Rekks stumbled back falling to the ground. His shone bright blue as a hole opened up in the sand swallowing up Rekks. The Thug looked puzzled as he heard the roar of Zialas. Zialas leaped into the air then came down with thunderous force on the thug knocking him out.

Zialas looked to his side as he noticed a small object land near him. He took one look and ran like hell when realized it was a grenade. He leaped out of the way as the grenade exploded only to find the barrel of a gun pointed at his head. The Thug standing over him smirked.

"Got ya. You didn't think we picked up a few things from watching you from before?" chuckled the thug

"That blast kill your man." Snorted Zialas

"Eh, in order to make an omelet you have to crack…."

As the thug was speaking the sand around him sprang up knocking his gun out of his hands. He screamed in terror as the sand wrapped around him then hardened into a rock solid prison. The sand opened up as Rekks rose from the ground eyes still glowing blue. Rekks pulled back his fist punching the thug in the face.

As his eyes stopped glowing the sand prison disappeared allowing the thug to fall to the ground. Zialas used some rope he brought with him to tie up the mercenary. It was at that moment that they heard the sounds of gunfire coming from the village. Rekks quickly ran down to the village as Zialas slung the thug over his shoulders and followed.

When he reached the center of the village he was surprised to find the last sniper standing there with a gun pointed directly at Mr. Kurosawa's head. Vid and Rose were standing there trying to calm the situation. Zialas came up behind Rekks ready for battle. Rekks stuck his hand out signaling to the Ronso to hold. Yul stood overlooking the village watching the scene unfold.

"Let's see how you handle this one." He remarked

Rekks approached the thug slowly. He turned toward Rekks and pressed the gun against Kurosawa's head harder.

"Don't come any closer. I'll kill him." Warned the Thug

"Vid, how'd he get Kurosawa?" asked Rekks as he tried to keep his distance

"He set fire ta da house. While Shay and I were distracted puttin it out, he came in." replied Vid

"Are you and Zialas okay?" asked Rose

"We're fine. But this guy's friends aren't so lucky." Remarked Rekks

Zialas snorted and tossed the unconscious thug he was holding on to the ground. The thug looked down at the body and took a big gulp.

"I want him untied. And free the other two in the house. Now!" demanded the thug

"Hell no." replied Rekks

"Rekks what are you doing?" asked Rose

"Rose calm down. I know what I'm doing." Stated Rekks

"Really?" sighed Rose

"We'll see." Retorted Rekks

Rekks raised his hand up pointing it toward the gun.

"What the Fck are you doing?" asked the thug

Rekks closed his eyes and began focusing.

"Come on, come on. Secret power, secret power, secret power…." He began whispering to himself

Rekks' eyes began to glow once more, when a small Pyrefly fluttered through the air landing on the Thug's nose. Rekks blinked as his eyes stopped glowing. The thug's nose began to twitch as he tried to shoo away the Pyrefly. The thug let out a bug sneeze forcing the Pyrefly to fly away.

Rekks shrugged his shoulders and tackled the thug hard. He used his all of his strength to pry Kurosawa from the thug's grip. The Thug punched Rekks as Rekks tried to hold back his gun arm. As they struggled Rose withdrew her sword and held it at her side.

The thug slammed his elbow into the side of Rekks' head causing him to stumble back. Rose took this opportunity to step forward and with impressive speed sliced him across the chest. The thug screamed in pain as Rose brought down her sword again. The thug fell to the ground lifeless. Rekks stood up and dusted himself off.

"How are you feeling?" Rekks asked Kurosawa

"Good, all things considered." He replied

An hour later all 7 heroes were gathered in Mr. Kurosawa's tent to discuss the events of the past two days. Zialas stood by the tent's entrance while everyone else sat around Kurosawa. Kurosawa poured them some tea to relax.

"They certainly accomplished their tasks of weakening the village. Are you sure they are all gone?" asked Kurosawa

"Da ones dat are left, said that only ten of dem came." Answered Vid

"What are we going to do with the captured ones?" asked Kurosawa

"Hehe…Probably put them to work fixing all the crap they broke with their attack." Retorted Tev

"Serves them right. I just might beat them senseless again myself." Added Shay

"I see. And how are the people?"

"There are some injuries and a few deaths, but overall the village is fine. None of the snipers reached the caverns." Reported Rose

"They weren't trying to. I've seen these guys at work and Zialas can vouch for me. If they wanted to reach those caverns, they could have. But they didn't, they didn't even try. It was about us plain and simple." Remarked Rekks

"What do you mean?" asked Kurosawa

"What my brother is trying to say is hat these people were hired by Yul for a reason other then to get to the caverns. He saw that we were preparing ourselves. This is to slow us down. He was trying to weaken us before he launched his attack." Stated Cana

"No….more than that. It was test." Said Zialas

Rekks leaned back in his seat, silent.

"Test? Why the hell would he test us? What would he have to gain from that?" snickered Tev

"I'm going to have to agree with Tev. I don't see why he would want to use all of this as a test. This is probably some scheme he cooked up to get at us. He's a creep." Snorted Shay

"No…it was a test." Lamented Rekks

"What do you mean?" asked Rose

"He was testing m….us." Rekks hesitated slightly he didn't want to reveal too much

"Ya still not makin sense brudda."

"I….I just know. He's tried to test us before. He wants to know how strong we've become. We showed him. Now we have to use the rest of this time to repair and get ready. He's going to be a lot stronger when he attacks, we don't have much time." Stated Rekks

Rekks stood up and walked out of the tent. Zialas nodded in approval and followed him out. Rose grumbled and headed out after them.\

"Rekks!" she shouted

He turned around then signaled to Zialas to continue on.

"What do you want?" he asked

"What's up with you? First you act all weird and risk Mr. Kurosawa's life with your crazy antics. And now you're acting all weird, while we're just trying to get to the bottom of all this. I don't know what to think of you you're all over the place."

"I am an intriguing man. But the thing is I just know that this was a test. But even if it was it doesn't mean we can just sit around. Don't ask me how I know all this. Just trust me….that's all I'm asking of you. I may not know everything about all the stuff that's going on I just need you to trust that I'm doing what I think is right and that I'm trying."

"Trust is a two way street. Tell me what the hell is going on. Something happened when we were facing that thug. Your eyes…..if you want me to trust you then you need to give me a reason to."

Fine, but don't tell anyone. When I was in the desert I ran into Yul."

"What? What happened, what did he say…what….Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I know, I know. It's all complicated. But let's just say I know why he's doing what he's doing. I don't agree with it and don't any of you would. But he believes in what he's doing enough to kill, destroy, and sacrifice everything in the world for it. He sees something in me, he thinks I can stop him. He's willing to do whatever to see if it's true…..I don't think is."

"The power…..Cana told me about it. You can beat him…we can…..all of us together. As a team he can't stop us."

"I don't know. When I as with him…I saw that he had something that we don't and it really makes me question if we can win."

"And what was that?"

"He was willing to die for what he believed in. He wants me to come at him with everything I have, either way he just wants to know."

"Know what."

"If he deserves to accomplish his goal. If we kill him then its no, if he wins its game over for all of us."

"Then I guess we don't want to lose. Remember its more than just our lives at stake Rekks. You've gotten this far don't chicken out on me just yet."

Rekks took a deep breathe then smiled at Rose. She smiled back at him and began to walk away.

"I hope you feel better now. We're going to need you tomorrow. There's a lot to repair."

"I do……and thanks."

They smiled at each other once more. Rose walked back to her room as Rekks stayed there to think. They still had time, but not much.

**To be continued…………………..**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be much more character intensive and will be the final stop before the big battle. Remember to send in your reviews, thoughts,questions, suggestions, etc. I love getting feedback. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, Chapter 10: E Tu (another title in Al Bhed).**


	10. Chapter 10: E Tu

* * *

**Chapter 10:**** E Tu**

The next morning Cana was sitting on a rock near the edge of the village watching the sun rise. She smiled as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Vid. He took a seat on the rock and threw an arm around her.

"Whatca doin up so early?" smiled Vid

"Just thinking about everything that's happened." Replied Cana

"It has been an exciting couple a days."

"I've also been thinking over things, family, friends. Ever since we first came here it seems like so much has changed."

"Thins hardly stay da same."

"I guess, I mean look at Rekks. He still seems like his old self but you can defiantly tell there is a change. Even Rose and Zialas have warmed up to him after all this time. I wonder if we have changed……..I feel like there is something…….I don't know."

Vid shifted uneasily.

"Look Cana dere's something want ta tell ya."

"What?"

"I…….."

Vid sighed, he just couldn't find in him to pop the question.

"Don't worry bout anythin we'll get through dis. If anythin we've all changed for da best, found out new thins about ourselves and become better for it."

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"What? No….no.. Course not."

"Lately I feel like there's this barrier between us and we haven't been connecting like we used to. It may just be all the stress going around because of everything but I feel like you're holding something back."

"Cana I love ya, I….times are hard on everyone. Don't worry too much."

"Whatever."

Cana sighed then stormed off back into the village. Vid lowered his head in shame.

"I'm such a loser. I shoulda just asked her insteada just wimping out like dat." Mumbled Vid

"I could have told you that." Remarked Rekks

Vid looked up to see Rekks sitting on a nearby tower.

"How long have ya been up dere?"

"Long enough to see you totally burnout with my sister. She poured her heart out to you and you…..you acted like an idiot."

"I know."

"You just have to ask her, just put it out there. Let her know about that ring you've been lugging around in your pocket this whole time. If you want to marry her you have to let her know."

Vid groaned as he laid back on the rock. He looked up at the clear blue sky and soaked in the sunshine.

"Who made ya an authority on relationships anyways?" chuckled Vid

"No one. I was just born with that title." Joked Rekks

A few hours later everyone had gathered near the cemetery to bury the people who died in the latest attack one the village. When the service had ended everyone filled out of the cemetery Kurosawa lingered behind starring at the grave of his former assistant. Tev, Shay and Rose stood nearby watching him mourn.

"Sucks don't it." Remarked Tev

"What?" asked Rose

"Having someone you knew so well be killed by some slimeball. Yul's going to pay." Stated Tev

"Let's not focus on that. Repairing the village and making sure we are ready for Yul's real attack is our highest priority." Stated Shay

"You got that right. When he comes we're going to make him pay for every single life lost because of him." Said Tev

"Calm down, we have time. Don't get yourself worked up too much. I think after what happened everyone needs a break. Something to take their minds off of what happened." Stated Rose

"Let's not make it too long. There's a lot of work to be done on this place and I don't think Yul's going to give us some extra time." Replied Shay

"Fair enough." Answered Rose

"Hey how bout a party? A big celebration." Smiled Tev

"I don't think so." Retorted Shay

"Wait a second. Maybe it's not such a bad idea. A short little celebration may be just what this village needs to bring its spirit back up. Nothing too big, something a long the lines of a bonfire. Something simple." Smiled Rose

"I don't know." Replied Shay

"Come on honey, its been nothing but work and tragedy since we got here. Even the people who died would have a agreed that we need a break. All work and no play, right?" smiled Tev

"Okay then." Smiled Shay

"Great! Now let's plan this thing out. We need good food, awesome music, and what else?" asked Tev

"You taking a chill pill." Laughed Rose

Meanwhile Can was sitting on the main bridge of the Celsius all by herself starring out the window at the sky. As she heard the sounds of footsteps behind her she turned around to see her brother. Rekks took a seat next to his sister and smiled at her.

"How you feeling." He asked

"I don't know. With everything that's happened. Our powers, Yul,….Vid."

"Forget all that. We'll get through the powers thing, it's a rocky road, but it isn't anything we can't handle. As for Yul, let me worry about him. The only thing you should worry about is you and Vid. For now at least."

"It's interesting to here you say that."

"Yeah, well Vid's my best friend and you're my sister. And, you guys are happy together. I can respect that. Let me explain something, Vid is…..well he's an idiot."

"What a compliment."

"Well I'm one too. All our lives I've been the wild one and Vid's been kinda out there too. You've always been the grounded one, kept things in order. I appreciate that, so does he."

"Then why doesn't he come out and say it?"

"When have you ever know him to just come out and say something. He loves you anyone can see it."

"Then what is he hiding?"

"You know I can't tell you that. What I am going to tell you is that he does love you, he loves you more than anything. He wants to tell you something, something big about the both of you and the reason he can't tell you is because he loves you. He doesn't know how to find the right words."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on think about it."

"Wait, he's not thinking about….."

"Bingo, he wants to pop the big question. Now tell me the truth, if he did ask would you say yes?"

Cana thought about it.

"Of course."

"Knowing you, you're not the type to wait for someone else to ask you something. Maybe you should be more proactive."

Rekks smiled at his sister. She got up and gave him a big hug, he wrapped his arms around her and returned it.

"Since when did you become so wise?" she joked

"I'm not wise, I just told you my best friend's personal secret that he told me not to tell anyone, then told you to ask her to marry you first to take the pressure off of him. I'm really devious."

"Well whatever you are you're the best brother ever."

"Thanks."

Later that night the entire village had assembled a huge feast accompanied by a tremendous bonfire. People gathered to celebrate their survival of yet another attack on the village, to remember those lost in the fights before, and most importantly to garner hope for a more peaceful future. Rekks was sitting on a rock near the edge of the village. Across from him Zialas continued to train as the moon rose high into the sky.

"Come on take a break, of everyone here you need a break most of all." Smiled Rekks

"I no rest." Remarked Zialas

"Don't consider it rest then, consider it a tactical recharging of your batteries."

"If I go will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe, fifty-fifty chance."

"Better than nothing."

The two of them headed into the village and joined in the celebrations. As soon as Zialas approached the smaller children ran over to him and began jumping around him tugging at his blue fur. Zialas obviously displeased prepared to roar loudly, when he heard Rekks chuckle. Zialas looked down at the smiling children and reluctantly agreed to play with them.

Cana handed her brother a plate of food. Rekks accepted the plate and began to eat away as he scanned the crowd. Noticeably there was someone missing.

"Hey where's Rose?" asked Rekks

"Oh, see decided to take watch so that some of the others could come and celebrate." Replied Cana

Rose sat on top of one of the watch towers starring out into the vast desert. She hear the sound of someone heading up the ladder and turned to see Rekks holding a picnic basket. He sat down right next to her and offered her a drink.

"And what's all this about?" she smiled

"Just thought you could use some company. Everyone else is living it up, but here you are, offering up our own time to relax to give some to others. Very noble." Chuckled Rekks

Rekks offered her a plate of food. She blushed slightly as she accepted. Rekks grabbed his own plate at they sat there for a while starring up at the starry sky. Rose reached into her bag next to her and pulled out a box handing it to Rekks.

"Here this is for you." She smiled

Rekks opened the box to see his mother's Al Bhed hand guns looking in better condition than when he had lost them in his fight with Yul.

"Where did you find these?" he asked

"During the restoration of the village a couple of workers found them. I decided I'd fix them up before handing them back."

Rekks leaned over and gave Rose a big hug before pulling away slowly. He looked down at the guns in his hands expecting them one last time before placing them back in the box.

"Thanks, Thank you so much. It really means a lot tome. I felt like such a bone headed loser when I lost these and now….."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could have done for a friend. Cana told me how those guns were important to your family and suggested I fix them up."

Rekks chuckled to himself as he placed the box in the picnic basket then pulled out a blanket. He handed it to Rose, who wrapped it around herself.

"I thought you'd be kinda cold out here."

"Thank you."

They remained silent for a little while longer, before Rekks decided to break the quiet.

"So you probably know everything about me by now." He joked

"Practically." She joked back

"Then why don't you tell me about yourself? I bet your life's plenty interesting."

"Not as interesting as a professional Blitzballer/ thrill seeker/ hero for hire."

"Well I'm interested just the same."

"Ok then. I was born in Bevelle, raised by both my parents. They were great and loving. My mom was a bit on the strict side, but she was only trying to help. At an early age I developed a love for archeology."

"Archeology, why?"

"I've always been fascinated with Spira's past. I guess it came from hearing all the stories of my parent's adventures and even the tales of your parents. Exposing al the secrets of the past. I just hoped that I could find something amazing as well."

"Sounds great, to have aspirations like that. Everything I've done in my life I sort of fell into. I could Blitz like a pro ever since I was 8 and things kinda went from there."

"What about all those adventures you, Vid and Tev always talk about?"

"Those, We're a pretty restless bunch always getting ourselves into some sort of trouble. And even sometimes we took on jobs as "freelance heroes" doing all sorts of crazy things. Remind me to tell you the story about the Pirate captain and the orphanage one day. But tell me more about you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know….what makes you tick? Your favorite food, color, book,…….the kind of guys you like?"

"Are you serious?"

"Okay so maybe you don't have to tell me everything. But I would like to know more about you."

"Why?"

"Because we're friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah in all this time I've think we've grown close enough. I generally care about you."

The two of them looked away avoiding each other's gaze. Rose blushed as she moved her hand closer to Rekks'.

"I care about you too. At first I thought you were this pig headed, screwball, who acts before he thinks."

"And….?"

"Well I later realized that even though you may be a screwball, you generally try to do good. You have a lot heart."

"You do too, ever since we've been here you have not stopped caring about the people of this village. Even when you had a chance to relax tonight, you gave it up so that someone else could have a break. Not many people are that caring."

The two of them leaned closer together. Rose smiled at Rekks.

"You know I've always considered myself a pretty passionate guy." Rekks remarked

"Shut up." Smiled Rose

The two of them leaned in further locking lips. Rekks gently lowered Rose onto the blanket as he slipped his jacket off.

"If anyone attacks now I'll be severely pissed off." Chuckled Rekks as he kissed Rose again

Meanwhile back at the celebration, Vid was sitting away from the others. He was holding the ring case in his hands starring at the ring. He was lost in though trying to sum up all his courage. Vid saw Cana walking toward him holding some cups. He quickly pocketed the ring and tried to remain calm. She smiled and sat down next to him handing him a drink. He smiled back at her and accepted.

"What're thinking about?" asked Cana

"Nothing." Replied Vid as he turned away from Cana

Cana slumped her head and sighed.

"Cana I….I…" Vid sighed

"Vid will you marry me?" Cana blurted out

Vid almost tumbled over when he heard what she said. Quickly he tried to recover himself and give her an answer.

"Yes, yes a course. In fact I was gonna…" still at a loss for words he pulled out the ring and showed it to her

Cana smiled at him, placing a finger on his mouth. He quieted down and smiled back.

"I know. Rekks told be."

"I'm gonna kill em."

"Shhh. I know he shouldn't have told me, but I'm glad he did. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if you're too chicken to ask, then I thought maybe I should do it."

"I ain't chicken, I just couldn't find da right words. Wid all that's gone on, I just felt now wasn't da time. You already had enough ta worry about."

"Who's worrying, We have so many wonderful people to rely on that I finally realize there's nothing to worry about. We'll get through this."

"So I guess my answer is…yes."

Cana and Vid leaned in to kiss each other.

"Guess that's one more reason not to die." Laughed Vid

Cana chuckled then moved closer to Vid allowing him to wrap his arms around her. A few yards away Zialas was sitting near the bonfire. His eyes glanced up to take a peek at the smiling couple. He heard someone sigh then turned his head to see Mr. Kurosawa sit down next to him.

"Nice isn't it?" mused Kurosawa

"What?" replied Zialas

"That even in this harsh desert, after such tragedy, and in the face of a looming threat, something as simple as love can still flourish."

"Attachment serve no purpose in battle."

"I don't believe that. The feelings we have for people no matter it's love or friendship lend us certain strengths. You've gotten to know everyone over these past weeks. Surely you feel something about them, have an opinion at least?"

"Those two, the red hair, Vid, he act ridiculous, but good heart. The girl, strong willed, reasonable."

"What about the others?"

"Can not stand Tev, but can respect his spirit. The wife, she defiantly smarter, level headed. Rose is compassionate. Rekks….."

"What about Rekks."

"No can understand such irrational person. But he honorable warrior, cares lot's of friends."

"I bet they all consider you their friend. In just a few weeks, Yul will return more powerful than ever, probably angrier too. When that day comes we might need something more than skill and raw power. A little faith in those around you can go along way. Connections, attachments, friendship, love, binds us all together. It will help us to survive."

"Ridiculous."

"Maybe, but don't you feel like something is different since you came here. Just think about it."

Kurosawa stood up and walked away. Zialas sat there for a little while longer before grabbing his spear and heading off. He looked up at the full moon and thought about what Kurosawa said as he walked away from the camp fire. He lowered his head and calmly returned to his place by the fire.

On of the small children from earlier approached him. Zialas picked up a cup nearby and filled it with some water then handed it to the boy. The boy smiled and sat down by the Ronso.

The next morning Rekks awoke feeling something warm lying on his bare chest. His eyes fluttered open to see Rose's naked form lying down on top of him. He pulled up the blanket over her shoulders and relaxed. Rose stirred slightly before waking up. She moved herself into a sitting position clutching the blanket around her as she searched for her clothes.

"We should probably hurry, the next watch will be here soon." She stated as she tossed him his vest

"About last night." Rekks started

Rose cut him off by leaning in and kissing him full on the lips.

"Last night was amazing, but we should go before we get caught with our pants down….no pun intended." She replied

"So where do we stand right now, was this a one time thing?" asked Rekks

"What do you want it to be? I know how feel, but I'd like to hear your opinion."

"If we live through this, I defiantly wouldn't mind seeing where this relationship goes. I really care about you."

"Well then let's hope we live. Because I'd like to see where we end up as well."

When they finished getting dressed they climbed down the lookout tower to find Tev sitting on a chair by the ladder eating an apple.

"Everyone knows." Chuckled Tev

"Knows what?" replied Rekks as he tried to stay composed

I had the next watch about…two hours ago. I thought you two could use the sleep. Everyone knows." Smiled Tev

"Why you…." Laughed Rekks as he bolted toward

Tev shot up and ran off as Rekks chased after him. Rose laughed as she sneaked off away from the scene.

Yul sat by a fire a great distance away from the village, he looked over the flute in his hand then placed it at his lips to play a song. He stopped for a second to look up at the clear blue sky and smile slightly. As he closed his eyes he could momentarily feel himself transform into the man he once was. The black haired musician, open his eyes once more his hair shifting back to white his eyes focusing on the fire.

"Everything will end." Stated Yul as he continued to play

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, The next chapter the day has come. Send all your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. I love getting feedback and hearing from you guys. Next: Chapter 11: The Music Man**


	11. Chapter 11: The Music Man

* * *

**Chapter 11****: The Music Man**

**-Morning, Day before the final battle-**

Rekks looked through the window of Rose's room as finished slipping on the last of his clothes. He looked over to his side to see Rose sitting on her bed lacing up her boots. Rekks flopped down on the other side of the bed back to back with Rose.

"This is it." Sighed Rekks

"I guess so, tomorrow Yul returns." Replied Rose

"These past couple of months have been……"

"I know."

"Rose….I….I love you. Just in case I don't see it through tomorrow I want you to know how a really feel." Said Rekks as he sat up and headed for the door

"Rekks wait!" Rose stood up and brought her lips in close to give Rekks a passionate kiss

He smiled back at her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a hug.

"Don't say stupid things. You'll be fine, we all will." She whispered

"I really hope you're right." Rekks replied

Rekks opened the door taking one last look at Rose before closing it behind him and heading out.

Up on top of the Celsius Tev closed the last panel on the Celsius and packed away his tools. He grabbed his communicator and radioed in Shay who was sitting in the main cockpit running a diagnostic of the ship's systems.

"Done with the last of the tune ups." He stated as he opened the hatch leading into the ship

"Great everything checks out here. We're ready for game day." Replied Shay

"All righty, I'm gonna stash the tools then head into the village for something to eat. Want me to bring something back for you?" asked Tev

"Sure hurry back." Answered Shay

Tev stashed his tools in his recently repaired locker then headed out into the village. As he passed by all the houses, stands and people Tev took a moment to soak in the atmosphere. He caught sight of Rekks sitting at a table all alone. Tev got himself some juice then sat down by his friend.

"Feeling some pre-game jitters." Chuckled Tev

Rekks sighed then looked up at Tev giving him a lop sided smile.

"What's a matter with you?" asked Tev

"Nothing, just have a lot on my plate right now." Replied Rekks

"Where's Rose?" smirked Tev

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Rekks embarrassed

"Oh, come on who are you fooling? First there was that night, then ever since you two have practically been joined at the hip. Everyone knows."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's so obvious it's the size of Luca stadium."

"That's a bit excessive."

"Regardless of what's wrong with you. Despite a potential death match tomorrow I would assume you'd be a bit happier about your current situation."

"Death Match, that's certainly a way to put it. I guess that's the reason. With that over my head I don't really see how I can enjoy my current situation. My sister's getting married, I've formed a close relationship with some amazing people while I've been here and I've found the love of my life. On the other hand I might die tomorrow and the world could end."

"Well everything looks crappy when you put it that way."

"And how should I look at it oh mighty Tevolusus."

"Laugh all you want, but listen. You don't know for shore what's going to happen tomorrow, but what you do know is what's important. You have good friends, a loving family and a girl who's crazy about you. What more do you need to enjoy the moment. Who cares what the future holds, for right now, what matters is caring for the people who care about you."

"Thanks." Laughed Rekks as he stood up and started walking away

"Hey where are you going?" shouted out Tev

"See ya later." Smiled back Rekks as he walked away

Tev shook his head then continued to drink his juice.

Later that night Vid was searching around the village for Rekks. No one had seen him since he talked to Tev earlier that day. Vid rounded the corner heading toward Zialas' former training spot. He saw Rekks laying down on a large bolder starring up at the sky.

Vid approached slowly and leaned on the rock. He remained there silent until Rekks turned his head to face Vid.

"So whatca doin out here?" asked Vid

Rekks just turned his head to look back up at the stars.

"Everyone's worried." Added Vid

"They should. Hey Vid can you do me a couple of favors." Asked Rekks

"Like what?" Vid raised an eyebrow

"Take care of Cana. She's my sister and I know you love her some make sure she stays as safe as she can. And, in case I can't, keep an eye on Rose for me."

Vid suddenly shoved Rekks off the bolder. Rekks fell to the ground with a thud then looked back at Vid with surprise. Rekks slowly rose to his feet. Vid then punched Rekks square in the jaw knocking him back down. Rekks rubbed his jaw as he moved into a sitting position and looked up at Vid.

"What was that for?" asked Rekks

"Don't be sayin no goodbye. I heard what Tev said and what ya sayin now. Ya sayin ya goodbyes cuz ya think ya gonnna die tomorrow. Stop it!"

Rekks turned his head away from his friend.

"Don't give me dat ya know it's true. I've knowin ya all my life." Spat out Vid

"Okay I admit it……I'm scared. When I came here, I had virtually nothing to lose. And now, I care about the people of this village, feel guilty about what's happened to them, Strengthened bonds I have with friends and family, fell in love and have been drawn into this…..this thing with Yul."

"Yeah you are freakin."

Rekks sat back on the bolder as Vid took a seat next to him.

"Things seemed easier when I didn't care as much."

"Yeah well we're all scared as hell. You do think I don't got nothing ta lose?"

"How do you guys deal with it?"

"Well we all look ta you. Throughout this whole thin ya never freaked out. We all took comfort in the fact that ya stayed strong."

"Looks like that's done with."

"Naw, this will pass."

"How can you be sure?"

"Brudda who knows ya better? Remember our first pro Blitz game."

"How could I forget?"

"We were both so nervous. But we did it, we owned dat game. We need ya brudda. So ya got more ta lose now, cherish it, then fight for it. I love Cana and I'm gonna make sure I do every goddam thin I can to be able ta marry her when it's all done."

"My parents once told me something, When you fight for something you truly care about with all you heart there's no way you can lose. My father did it when he defeated Sin, Mother did it to beat Vegnagun, and now's our turn."

"Ours?"

"This is our story, each and everyone of us is gonna write our place in history tomorrow."

"Now ya soundin normal again."

"Ya thanks for knocking some sense back into me."

"Aww ya just needed a little reminder. Ya were just doubting ya self for a second it was nothing."

"Do you think I'm strong enough to beat Yul?"

"Considerin what happened last time I thin you can definitely beat em. Ya stronger now."

"So is he. You know what me and Cana are right. We're daydreamers, Waking Fayth, our power comes from are boundless spirit. Yul is the same, he's a dream too. And tomorrow our two dreams collide."

"Passionate anger vs. Passionate love for life, eh?"

"Yeah something like that."

"You'll win……or else I'll owe ya a drink when we get home."

Vid laughed as he started to walk away. Rekks watched as his friend disappeared back into the village. He looked back up at the starry sky and sprung to his feet dusting himself off.

"One last thing to do tonight." He said to himself

A few minutes later Rekks found Zialas standing by the watch tower starring into the horizon.

"Why you come?" asked the Ronso

"You came because I said you could fight Yul. Only one of us can beat him now…..so why are you still here?" chuckled Rekks as he placed a hand on his sword

"I still fight." Replied Zialas as he picked up his spear

Zialas pointed his spear at Rekks as Rekks drew his sword pointing in back at the Ronso.

"Then let's see who gets the honors." Smiled Rekks

The two of them charged at each other. Zialas thrust the spear at Rekks. Rekks sided stepped then knocked the spear away with the side of his sword. Rekks moved in close for a swipe, but Zialas recovered quickly whipping the spear right for Rekks' throat. Rekks blocked the attack and the two of them jumped back creating some distance.

"You know I trust you." Smiled Rekks

"And I trust you." Replied Zialas

"Will you fight by my side? Put away you're pride for a greater cause? I need you there."

Zialas smiled at Rekks then charged straight at him. Rekks smiled back then answered the Ronso's attack.

The next day every fighter in the village had assembled at their posts. Tev and Shay loaded the last of the non-fighting villagers into the safety area before closing the hatch and heading for their posts.

Rekks stood on top of the battlements surrounded by troops. He looked down across the way to see Rose ready for battle he smiled at her then checked over everything one last time.

"Sir the rest of your generals have reported in. They're all ready." Reported a soldier

"Good, we don't know which way Yul will come from, but fiends will come from every direction just to confuse us." Replied Rekks

"Yes sir." Answered the soldier

Rekks closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Just then the ground began to shake as massive fiends popped out from the sand tackling right into the battlements. The soldiers began firing at them as more fiends appeared swarming the battlements.

"Long rangers stay, Close range fighters fall back behind the wall incase of breach. Everyone be ready." Yelled Rekks as the soldier started to scramble

From a distance Yul watched playing his flute as his monsters tore into the village's defenses. The wall shook violently, Rekks leaped out it calling out to his troops as one of the larger fiends burst through. Rekks landed on the fiends' back then stabbed his sword downward into its spine bringing it down.

"Long rangers head for the building tops and take down the fliers, everyone else stand your ground." Commanded Rekks

Meanwhile Rose's repositioned her troops to better defend their wall. She slashed on of the flying fiends as it came right at her. A large group of fiends began swarming of the wall.

"Everyone fall back to position B and ready arms." she commanded

When they reached their positions Rose pulled out a small device and pressed it. The section of the wall she was defending suddenly burst into flames with a thunderous explosion. The flames enveloped many fiends as the troops took cover.

A second group of fiends broke through the wall of fire barreling straight for Rose's group. She gave the order causing all of her soldiers to spring forth firing at the incoming fiends. When all their bullets were gone they switched to melee weapons and continued to take down the remaining forces.

Over in Tev and Shay's section, Shay handed Tev some ingredients then loaded up her gun. Tev placed them in her Alchemy arm as he ordered his troops to fire at the incoming fiends. His arms shone brightly it transformed into a big metal cylinder around his arm with a huge circle shaped device around his fist.

"MODE 3: BIG BOMBER!!!!" shouted Tev

Tev fired a series of missiles from his alchemy arm causing massive explosions. Shay waited until Tev fell to his knees and his arm transformed back. She pointed her gun down and began opening fire to allow him to rest.

"If this mode takes this much out of me I can't wait to see what happened when I really let this baby loose." Chuckled Tev

"Don't exhaust yourself too much there's still plenty of more fighting left." Answered Shay as she shot down two fiends

"I'm fine." Smiled Tev

He loaded in more materials into his arm causing it to glow.

"BIG SHOT!!!" shouted Tev

He popped out from his hiding spot and began firing down at the fiends. One of them came at him from the side chomping down on his alchemy arm. Tev struggled to shake the beast off. The creature bit down harder. Tev began punching it in the face trying to pull it off his arm. Finally he grabbed a broken piece of wood and stabbed it down into the fiend's eye forcing it off. He readjusted his arm then shot the creature in the throat.

Over in Cana's section the fiends had already breached the wall. She was using some of her magic skills to keep then back from reaching the inner part of the city. Four fiends came right at her. Cana nailed them al with an Ultima spell. As the dust cleared Cana saw Yul standing right in front of her.

She cast a flare spell, but he blocked it with the power of his aura. He began to play his flute as Cana shifted to her warrior dress sphere. A large group of fiend flew in blocking her path. Cana back flipped out of the way then jumped aside as another group of fiends came in the other way. The came together and fused into one gigantic dragon like fiend.

The dragon shot a fireball at Cana. She rolled out of the way the shifted into her alchemy dress sphere and opened fire on the beast with her machine gun. While she was occupied Yul took the opportunity to side step her and head for the middle of the village.

Cana side stepped a swipe from the beast's tail and continued to fire. The beast dove toward her when a Blitz ball came from the side smacking into his eye. Vid caught his ball on the rebound and ran over to Cana.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cana

"Ya didn't think you'd have all the fun of taking this guy out ya self?" replied Vid

The two of them nodded at each other. The dragon shot a fireball tearing down the building they were hiding behind. The pair ran down the street avoiding the dragon's flames the best they could. Vid spun around quickly gripping his ball, unleashing a powerful thundraga spell right at the creature's neck.

The beast cried out in pain. Cana shifted to her warrior dress sphere then jumped at Vid. He gave her a boost launching her at the dragon. With a powerful swipe she lopped off its head then landed on a nearby building. The creature spun around slamming its tail into the side of the building. Cana leaped off landing in Vid's arms.

The creature screamed out as two heads grew out from where the stump of his first head was. It shot out two streams of fire nearly hitting Vid and Cana.

"Dat's so unfair!" grumbled Vid as he dodged another fireball

Cana shifted to her black mage dress sphere. Together with Vid she unleashed a furry of black magic spells. The dragon growled in pain as it hit the ground with a massive thud. The pair stopped for a second to catch their breathe when The beast heads raise and growled in anger.

The dragon flapped its wings causing a massive thunder blast to strike the ground next to them. The two of them began running again full speed. Cana changed back to her alchemy dress sphere as the dragon chased then on ground. She fired at the creature's legs causing it to scream in pain. In answered back by firing two blasts of fire at them then flying into the sky.

Vid and Cana barely managed to roll out of the way of the blasts. The creature swooped down to try and devour Cana. Vid Sprang to his feet and managed to knock the creature back by bouncing his ball between its two heads. The dragon to a tumble into a nearby building. Vid took this opportunity and struck one of the heads with a blinding shot buying them some time to run.

Back in Shay and Tev's area one of the larger fiends finally managed to punch a hole into the wall. They evacuated all their troops before blowing the wall.

"Okay spilt up, we'll meet back at the designated point try to lead them into the traps." Stated Tev

"Okay be safe." Replied Shay

"You too." Replied Tev

They gave each other one last kiss then headed in opposite directions. Tev loaded some more materials into his arm sending it into big punch mode. One of the large fiends came at him. Tev pulled back his arm then knocked the fiend into oblivion. He rallied in his troops and together they charged right into the oncoming wave of fiends.

Meanwhile rose was being chased down the streets by a group of fiends. She quickly spun around and shifted into her Dark Knight dress sphere. She pointed her arm at the group of fiends and unleashed a powerful Demi spell, crushing the fiends. She ran up and chopped down the remaining forces then continued on.

She turned the corner when she came across a group of dead soldiers. She winced slightly then continued on when she heard a voice call out to her. She turned back to see a bloody soldier call out to her. She knelt by his side and checked him over. She shifted into her White Mage dress sphere and did her best to help him heal.

The soldier groaned then coughed up some blood. He tried to speak, but his words came out slurred. She leaned in closer as the soldier struggled to speak.

"Yul….is…here." he fell back down to the group and passed out

Rose transformed back to her warrior dress sphere the made sure the soldier was safe before heading out. As she raced down the street two fiends came out to block her path. She made short work of the first fiend, but the second one crashed into a nearby wall causing in to fall over toward Rose.

Yul turned the corner to find 5 soldiers standing in his way. They pointed their weapons at Yul. He smiled as he pointed his flute at them. In a flash Yul ran up to the soldiers and sliced them all to pieces.

He continued on until he saw the cavern entrance right in his sights. Yul began running for the cave when a spare sliced through the air landing right in his path. Zialas jumped down and glared at Yul as pointed his spear at him.

Zialas thought back to the night before and what Rekks told him.

"_I trust you. So guard the entrance with you life. If I'm not able to get there in time, I'm counting on you._"

Zialas snarled at Yul. Yul smiled then transformed his flute into a sword again.

"Let's dance fur ball." Smiled Yul

Yul fired two energy blasts at Zialas. Zialas dodged them both then leaped at Yul. Yul blocked his attack then came at him with a couple of swipes from his sword. Zialas dodged the best he could, but was nicked on the side by one of the slashes. Zialas jumped up onto the ledge of a nearby building to catch his breathe.

Yul swiped his sword sending out a blade of energy at the building. Zialas jumped off speeding toward Yul as the blast collided with the building. Yul jumped to the side as Zialas crashed into the ground. He took a swipe with his sword, but Zialas rolled out of the way. Zialas quickly used lancet taking Yul by surprised.

Zialas put some distance between him and Yul before slamming his spear into the ground sending a pillar of energy at Yul. Yul quickly countered with his own energy blast causing a small explosion. Yul waited for the dust to settle when Zialas' spear came slicing through the smoke. He barely had time to avoid it as slashed him past the arm. Yul then heard the loud roar of the Ronso as he jumped out of the dust.

Zialas slashed his claws at Yul with a violent rage. Yul could barely dodged the violent strikes. He lashed out with his own sword. He managed to slash Zialas on the leg then leap back gaining some distance. As the dust cleared Yul watched Zialas pull his spear out of the ground.

"Using my own move against me then coming full throttle. Ronso's are fun." Smiled Yul

Zialas roared loudly then ran full blast at Yul thrusting his spear forward. Yul readied himself as the Ronso approached.

Meanwhile as the battle raged on, Rekks raced through the streets. He headed down an alley to find a group of soldiers fighting of a large fiend. One of them fell bloodied and beat right by Rekks. Rekks dragged him into the alley where he would be safe. The fiend to a swipe at the soldiers forcing them back. Rekks drew his sword and headed out.

The fiend to a swipe at him, but Rekks ducked under its claws. He moved in closer slashing the beast across the chest. It screamed out in pain then came Rekks in a furry. Rekks side stepped the beast then bolted straight at it. He jumped into the air and with one slice of his blade cut the fiend's head off.

Rekks landed on the ground and began heading for the center a the village when another large group of fiends appeared to attack the soldiers. Rekks sighed as he headed back to help them out.

**To be continued………….**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to send in any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. you have I love getting feedback and hearing from you guys. The battle has started but there is still more fighting to do. Who will survive? How will the fights end? Will Yul achieve his goal? Find out in Chapter 12: Fading Dreams**


	12. Chapter 12: Fading Dreams

**Hey everyone the story is nearly over, but the battle is still raging. It all comes to a head here. How will it all end? Read on to find out. Remember to send all your reviews, thoughts, comments, questions, etc. I love getting feedback from my readers. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**** Fading Dreams**

Tev stopped running for a second to catch his breathe. He had lost track of the other soldiers that were with him and was all alone now. He headed in to a nearby courtyard, but stopped dead when he heard a rumbling. A massive Iron Giant fiend jumped down from the nearby rooftop landing with a thud. Raising its sword high above its head Tev began to run in the opposite direction.

The Giant leaped over Tev blocking off Tev's escape route. The Giant slammed its sword into the ground. Tev rolled out of the way then reached into his ingredient bag to see what he had left. He pulled out a metal box sealed off tightly, labeled: EMERGENCY ONLY!! Tev grumbled as he shoved the box back into his bag and dodged the next attack from the giant.

He pulled out a few more items then mad note that he only had enough to activate one last mode after this fight was over. He loaded up his arm and raised his fist high into the air as it began to glow.

"Mode 2: BIG PUNCH!!!!" he cried as he ducked under the giant's attack

Tev caught the beast off guard and slammed his fist into the creature's gut as hard as he could. The Giant stumbled back. Tev moved in for the follow up. This time the Giant blocked the punch with the broad side of his sword. Tev quickly pulled back his fist and hit him again forcing the beast to fall over knocking into the nearby building.

The giant began to force its self into a standing again. Tev moved in striking the giant at the knee knocking it back down. He unclipped an Al Bhed grenade from his belt and tossed it right at the beast's head. Tev dived out of the way as the grenade exploded it the Giant's face bringing him down. Tev's arm transformed back as he ran off through the courtyard.

Some distance away Shay and a group of soldiers were pinned down behind a pile of ruble. She quickly reloaded her weapon then popped out from behind her cover to shoot down one more fiend. Her group made quick work of the enemies in front of them, but as soon as Shay shot down the last of them another score of fiends appeared.

Shay was about to pop out from her cover again when she felt the earth rumble beneath her. She peaked out into the distance to see a massive Behemoth fiend approached. Shay grumbled as she aimed her weapon at the creature's head and signaled to her men.

"Aim for the head, bring it down fast or else!" she commanded as she opened fire

The Behemoth guarded its head by lifting up a huge piece of ruble in front of his face. The beast roared loudly as it tossed the mass at the soldiers. Shay rolled out of the way as the ruble came down squashing a few of the soldiers. Shay grabbed one of the Al Bhed grenades off her belt and tossed it at the Fiend. The Behemoth cried out in pain as the explosion tore in to its flesh.

Shay rallied the remainder of her troops to continue trying to shoot down the Behemoth. A group of smaller fiends bolted toward the troops as the fired on the Behemoth. One of the smaller fiends leapt up to attack Shay. She took a step back and nailed the creature right in the chest.

The Behemoth charged toward Shay and the remaining soldiers. Shay tried to put some distance between her and the monster, but it quickly scooped up one of the soldiers placing him in its mouth and chomping down. Shay fired again this time hitting the beast in the eye causing it to scream out in pain. Shay unclipped another grenade from her belt and tossed it at the creature. The explosion forced the behemoth to stumbled back.

Shay aimed carefully and managed to shoot the beast repeatedly in the throat. The creature fell to the ground dead. Shay took a moment to catch her breathe. There were only five soldiers remaining. She ordered them to continue on as she reloaded her gun. Shay continued forward, when she heard a mysterious sound. She spun around to aim her gun at a nearby wall only to see her husband climbing over it. Tev landed on his feet and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing over here?" asked Shay

"I ran into some…..complications." replied Tev

At that moment a giant Defender X crashed through the wall. Its massive arm swept down knocking into Tev sending him flying a few feet. Shay opened fire on the monster as she rushed over to Tev. The Defender grabbed a piece of ruble from the wall and threw it between Shay and Tev halting her progress.

Shay unclipped the last of her grenades and tossed it at the fiend. The explosion bought her enough time to reach Tev. He stirred slightly as she checked on him then made his way to his feet. Tev started to reach for his ingredients bag, but stopped.

"Can't be wasteful." He grumbled

"Then what do we do?" asked Shay

"Run?" replied Tev as he shrugged his shoulders

The pair bolted in the opposite direction of the giant fiend. It started to chase after them slamming into everything in its path. The couple turned the corner, but the Defender slammed through the building sending ruble everywhere. Tev rolled out of the way as the Fiend slammed its forearm into Shay sending her crashing into a pile of ruble. Shay screamed out in pain as she landed on sharp piece of metal, tearing in to her side.

Tev looked up to see a fallen soldier with a small bag of grenades. He scurried across the ground reaching for the bag as he caught the defender's attention. As the fiend approached Tev tossed out 2 grenades blowing the Defender X to pieces. Tev pocketed the last couple of grenades then ran over to shay. He tore the bag to pieces and used the cloth to help cover up Shay's wound.

How you doing?" asked Tev freighted to death

"It hurts like hell, but I'll be fine." She replied

"Forget it, I'll take you to the shelter, they'll be people there that can help you." Tev lifted her up

Wolf popped out from behind the pile of rumble. Tev nearly tumbled over as the fiend rushed at them. Shay lifted up her gun and shot the fiend down. She smiled Tev then kissed him on the lips.

"See, you still need me." She smiled

"Yeah, well, I'm still taking you to the shelter." Replied Tev

The two of them made their way through the village as the battle raged on. Tev remained careful, making sure to remain unnoticed. Finally they reached the secret shelter where the rest of the villagers were. They began climbing up the ladder to entrance hatch when they felt the ground rumble. They spun around to see an army of fiends of all sorts approach.

With great haste they made their way up the ladder. When they reached the top Tev ran for the hatch when one of the flying fiends knocked in to him. The fluttered around then made its way toward Shay. She managed to shoot it down in time, but more and more fiends began to appear. Tev gritted his teeth as he reached into his bag and pulled out the last of his ingredients. He loaded them in then took one last look at the tin box in the bag as his arm transformed.

"BIG SHOT!!" exclaimed Tev as he shot down one of the fiends flying toward Shay

Tev quickly opened the hatch then motioned for Shay to come. Some of the ground fiends began crawling up the shelter's walls and up the ladder. Tev grabbed Shay's gun from her then motioned for her to head in to the shelter.

"What about you?" asked Shay

"If these guys learn about what's really down there, they'd tear the villagers to pieces. Hurry up before they gang up on us." Replied Shay

One of the shelter guards poked his head up inside the hatch.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked

"She's injured take her in quickly." Shouted out Tev

"What? No, I……"

The guard grabbed Shay and pulled her into the Shelter then shut the hatch behind him. Tev closed his eyes and smiled as her heard the sound of the hatch lock. When he opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by fiends. He opened fire with both his arm and Shay's gun.

The fiends attack in ground. Tev did his best to fight back the hoards, but they began clawing at his body. As he ran out of ammo and his arm transformed back one of the wolfs tackled him the gut hard knocking him on his ass.

Tev groaned in pain as the fiend's surrounded him. He slowly reached in to his bag and pulled out the metal box marked emergency. He undid the seals and opened it to reveal secret ingredients. He loaded them into his arm as one of the fiend's chomped down on to it. Tev smiled as the arm began glowing more brightly than ever.

"That's right you sons of Btches. Time to see my limit break. This is what I've been saving for you! FINAL MODE: KABOOOM!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tev

The fiends began to retreat as Tev's alchemy arm suddenly exploded. The blast was massive, the flames began to engulf all of the fiends who had surrounded the shelter. They screamed out in pain as the blast reached far and high even reaching up into the sky and blowing away the fiends trying to fly away. Inside Shay heard the sound of the explosion as the entire shelter shook. She began to cry as she reached out toward the hatch.

"I've got to see if he's okay." She cried

"No, we don't know if they are still out there." Replied the Guard

The guard called in for help as they dragged Shay into the shelter away from the hatch. Shay finally broke down on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. The guards felt their hearts drop as they let go of her and ordered for a medic.

Meanwhile Cana and Vid hid opened up a nearby door taking refuge inside the house. The dragon roared as it passed overhead searching for them. Vid fell to the ground exhausted as Cana leaned on the door frame.

"Dis is unfair. The more we hit dat thin da stronger it gets." Stated Vid breathless

"Well we can't hide here forever." Replied Cana

Suddenly the heard the sound of a massive explosion. They turned their heads to look out the window to see a wall of fire spout up near the Shelter.

"What the heck was that?" asked Cana

"Nothin good." Replied Vid

They heard the roar of the dragon over head as his tail slammed into the building. Vid grabbed a hold of Cana pulling her under a table as the building fell around them. Cana shifted back to her Alchemist dress sphere and opened fire on the Dragon. Vid hit him with a few thundraga spells.

The dragon roared in pain as it shot another fireball at them. The pair ran off dodging the blast as the Dragon chased. Cana spun around, shifting to her Gun Mage dress sphere. Cana fired some blue bullets at the fiend knocking him back to the ground. The fiend's cries summoned forth a small group of fiend to come to his aid. Vid rushed in to kill one of the smaller fiends.

The fiends growled in anger as they all attacked at once. Vid spun his ball on his finger and unleashed an Ultima spell on all of them. The Dragon shot out a stream of fire, Vid tried to counter with a wateraga spell. He did his best to fight back the flames but was overcome by the dragon's multi-head fire strike. Cana ran over to Vid pushing him out the way, saving him from the fire.

The fiend flapped its wings once more and took flight. Vid tossed his Blitzball at it trying to afflict it with a status aliment. The Dragon countered by smacking the ball back with its tail. The ball shot back hitting Vid in the gun knocking him to the ground. Vid tried to make it to his feet, but felt a sharp pain in his gut as everything began to spin.

"I'm poisoned!" he cried out

I'm coming!" Cana readied an antidote

As she ran over to Vid the fiend shot a massive fireball into the ground near Cana sending her flying. Cana hit the ground hard, breaking her arm. Vid forced himself up to reach Cana, she handed him the antidote just as the fiend began spitting out a furry of fireballs.

Cana and Vid ran past the blasts trying to reach each other. Cana fired back at the fiend hitting him a few times. The fiend Roared in pain then shot out a stream of fire at fallen Vid. Cana leapt in front shifting to her white mage Dress sphere. She blocked the fire with a protect spell. The fiend increased to power of his fire as Cana struggled to hold the barrier.

Vid's hand shook as he used the antidote on himself. He forced himself to a standing position. The barrier shattered causing an explosion knocking back the heroes. Vid checked over Cana, she was unconscious. He gripped his ball then tossed it in anger striking one of the fiend's heads.

"Come on, ya dealin wid da big leagues now. Let's finish dis. I bring ya down wid everythin I have den I'll kick ya ass wid even more!" exclaimed Vid

He ran full speed at the dragon dodging fire blast after fire blast. He tossed his ball slamming in to one of the fiend's heads. As it rebounded back jumped into the air hitting the ball with a back flip kick striking another head. Vid kept up his barrage of attacks until the dragon spun around quickly whipping his tail at Vid. Vid was sent flying back a few feet by the tail whip.

He coughed up some blood the forced himself back to his feet. The dragon shot out a fireball, Vid rolled out of the wall then started spinning his ball on his finger. As it spun the ball began to charge with energy as Vid smiled.

"Time for you to see my overdrive." He said as he spun his ball faster

Vid hit the fiend with a series of devastatingly powerful spells, sending it reeling in pain. Vid then tossed the ball of energy into the air as he jumped up to kick it as hard as he could.

"GOAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Vid as he sent the ball flying at the dragon

The ball it the fiend in the chest causing an explosion of energy. The Fiend cried out in pain as it fell to the ground lifeless. Vid took a few seconds to catch his breathe. Cana began to stir, Vid ran up to her and helped her up.

"How ya doing?" asked Vid

But before she could answer they heard the sound of the dragon roaring. They looked back to see the beast stir, shedding off its skin, revealing its new six headed form. Vid moved in front of Cana, the fiend charged forward slamming its head right into Vid. Went crashing into a nearby wall falling to the ground unconscious. Cana braced herself as the fiend approached her.

Cana pointed her gun at the dragon and began firing. The dragon roared loudly as it shot out a stream of fire. Cana looked back at Vid as the fire approached. Her eyes turned white as she began to glow brilliantly. She transformed to her Floral Fallal dress sphere. Vid stirred, his eyes fluttering open. They became wide as he tilted his head up to see Cana standing there glowing white before the massive fiend.

The dragon spit out a stream of fire at Cana. She managed to block it with an energy field, then hit the fiend back with a Great whirl attack. All six of its heads channeled all the power it could and shot a massive blast of fire at her. Cana charged up an energy blast in her own hands the shot it out to counter the fire.

The two powers clashed as they struggled to take each other down. Finally Cana summoned all of her strength firing it at the dragon in a beam of white light. The dragon screamed in pain as its body became engulfed by the light. Vid shielded his eyes as the dragon exploded falling to the ground.

When the dust cleared Vid pushed himself up. He ran through the dust looking for Cana. When it settled he saw her lying on the ground passed out transformed back to normal. He began to walk over to her when he saw the fiend tremble. He grumbled as he pulled out a piece of jagged metal from a pile of ruble.

He climbed his way up the dragon as it groaned in pain. He found himself standing over its heart then raised the piece of metal over his head.

"Go to HELL!!" he exclaimed as he drove the piece of metal into the creature's heart

The Fiend cried out in pain, then slowly stopped moving as it died. Vid smiled, he faltered a bit before he fell over. He landed on the ground with a thud. He tried to fight back the pain he was feeling as scurried across the ground toward Cana.

After a while he reached her, grasping her hand in his. He grinned, his eyes fluttering, then finally his head fell to the ground. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness stroking Cana's hand as everything went black.

Over by the cave entrance Zialas continued his battle against Yul. Zialas jumped into the air, bouncing off a building gaining speed as he headed for Yul. Zialas thrusting his spear forward. Yul jumped out of the way as the Ronso crashed into the ground. Zialas quickly spun around whipping his spear at Yul.

Yul blocked with his sword then moved in close to swipe at Zialas. Zialas ducked his head under the blade. He charged forward hitting Yul with a shoulder tackle knocking him to the ground. Zialas stomped down his foot, but Yul jumped up and away to create distance.

Zialas rushed in with a series strikes from his spear. Yul blocked the strikes with his sword. He took a few steps back then launched some more energy blades at the Ronso. Zialas rolled out of the way, but one of the blades managed to clip his back. He winced then continued forward. Zialas used lancet again sapping some strength from Yul.

Yul sent out more energy blades as Zialas moved forward. When he was close enough Zialas unleashed a pillar of energy right at Yul. Yul stood firm and powered up his own aura creating a shield around himself. While Yul was distracted Zialas leaped forward, Yul managed to move away just in time, but was slashed across the am. Yul quickly spun around and blasted Zialas full on with an energy attack. Zialas hit the ground hard. Struggling he slowly made his way to his feet again.

"I really have no time for this you walking carpet." Growled Yul

"As long as Zialas stand, You shall not pass." Zialas shot back

"Fine have it your way." Answered Yul

Yul held his sword at his side as he began to charge it with energy. Zialas repaired by using lancet to power up his overdirve. Yul formed a mass of energy around his blade then pointed it at Zialas.

"So long fur ball." Shouted Yul as he charged at Zialas

"Ronso Rage: NOVA!!!!" cried Zialas as he charged forward

The two combatants leapt into the air, their energies crashing into each other causing a massive explosion. Smoke filled the streets as Zialas fell to the ground charred and exhausted. Groaning he struggled his way to his feet once more. He looked all around for any sign of Yul when he felt cold steel rip into his back, through his stomach.

Zialas looked down to see Yul's blade sticking out of his body. He turned his head to see Yul standing behind him smiling.

"Rest in Peace." Spat Yul as he slipped his sword out of Zialas

Yul hit Zialas in the head with the back of his hand. Zialas' body hit the ground with a thud. Yul used his aura to dispel the smoke surrounding the area. He took one look at Zialas then looked down the path right at the cavern entrance.

Rose shifted to her Berserker dress sphere and tackled through the falling wall. On the other side she made a mad dash through the village. She stopped when she saw a huge explosion over head. She shifted back to her warrior dress sphere and continued on. Smoke blocked her path as she headed into the center of the village.

As gust of wind blew through the street clearing the smoke. Rose's eyes widen as she soaked in the scene ahead of her. Zialas' body laid on the ground, bloodied and beaten. Yul stood over him staring at the cavern entrance. He transformed his sword back into a flute then made his way to his goal.

Rose gripped her sword tightly as trying to fight back the tears. She raced at Yul full throttle, he spun around aim his hand as her firing off an energy blast. The blast hit Rose like a cannonball to the gut. She fell to the ground gasping for air. Yul powered up a ball of energy as he walked over to Rose.

"You Bstard!" breathed Rose

"Yeah well that doesn't matter now." Replied Yul as held the ball over his head

A shot rang out, the bullet sliced through the ball dissipating the energy. Yul looked up to see Rekks standing in the street point his mother's Al Bhed gun at him. Rekks holstered the gun as Yul ran straight for the cavern entrance. Rekks moved to check on Rose.

"What are you doing, you have to stop him." She gasped

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Forget about me." She replied

"Take Zialas somewhere he can be safe and get patched up. Then I need you to defend the village. Leave Yul to me."

Rose nodded in agreement then stood up with Rekks' help. Rekks helped Rose lug Zialas on to her shoulders. Yul took one last look back at the heroes then proceeded down into the cavern. When she was ready Rose walked off carrying Zialas as Rekks turned to the cavern.

Yul proceeded down the dark depths. The walls shook slightly with the sounds of battle over head. He finally reached the main Cavern and looked upon his fellow fayth. His mouth twitched as he broken into terrible laughter. His body shook as he fell to his knees, tears pouring down from his eyes. His laughter continued to haunting echo through the cavern. Rekks approached slowly, watching Yul sob. Yul slammed his fist into the ground.

"They're all dead!!!!" cried Yul

"What?" asked Rekks

"All the Fayth here….they're all dead. I'm the only one who woke up. The others…..gone. The dream is dead." Replied Yul rising to his feet

"Yul it's over. Stop this now, there's no power here. Like you said they are all dead. You're the only one left don't go any further."

"We live, as we dream…..alone. My brethren may be dead, but their anger lives on."

"You don't have to do it."

"A cliché won't help now. It's too late, I've chosen my path. And now I want to see it through."

Rekks eyes began to glow, change color. They shone a brilliant shade of green as he drew his sword. Yul transformed his flute to a sword again. Yul moved first he sped down the path jumping over the chasm to the other side. Rekks cast Hasteaga on himself then raced after Yul. As Rekks jumped over the chasm, Yul shot a blast of energy at him.

Rekks managed to block it with his sword but the impact caused him to slow down and start falling. Rekks concentrated his powers, the Pyreflies began to surround him as he created a rock bridge between the two ends of the chasm. Rekks pushed himself up then made a mad dash at Yul. Yul leapt up to meet him and the two clashed swords in midair.

When they landed on the ground both of then quickly spun around, sprinting forward to clash swords again. Rekks pulled out one of his guns and fired at Yul. Yul dodged the gunfire as he shot some energy blades at Rekks. Rekks rolled out of the way and fired back. Yul made a misstep and tripped into the chasm. He grabbed onto the side of the gouge as he slid down, then pushed himself into the air.

Yul traveled high over Rekks' head then unleashed a pillar of energy straight down at Rekks. Rekks leapt out of the way into the chasm, He summoned his green aura again to create a small alcove in the side of the chasm. Rekks scaled his way up the wall past Yul's barrage of energy attacks. As Rekks reached the edge of the chasm he pushed himself directly at Yul. Rekks unleashed a series of lighting fast sword strikes.

Yul could barely keep up against the attack. Rekks managed to slash him on the arms, legs and across the chest. Yul flared up his aura forcing Rekks to jump back. Yul slashed his sword into the ground sending waves of energy at Rekks. Rekks panicked, he started running in the opposite direction then rolled out of the way as the energy passed by him.

Yul sent out another wave of energy, this time Rekks stuck his sword into the ground and used his powers to force up the ground around him into a shield. Yul's blast hit the shield with an explosion send rocks flying everywhere. Rekks was knocked back a bit, but remained mostly unharmed by the blast.

Rekks looked up to see Yul racing toward him at top speed.

"God Dammit!!!" cried Rekks

Yul was too close and moving too fast for Rekks to dodge. He gripped his sword tighter and tried with all his might to focus his energy. Rekks slashed his sword at Yul sending out his own blast of energy. Yul's eyes widened as the blast hit him head on, sending him crashing to the ground.

Rekks stumbled backwards surprised at his own power. Yul stood up and dusted himself off. He looked Rekks right in the eyes and smiled.

"I knew you were special. From the first moment I met you I knew something was different. Didn't quite know what it was, but I felt the need to snuff it out before I could learn what it was. Now I see why I should have killed you when I had the chance. Too bad your sister had to exhibit the power first or else we all would have known sooner, but I guess where's the fun in that." Smiled Yul

"This whole experience has been kind of fun. Despite all the lives lost and what you've done to my friends I thank you for showing me a side of myself I didn't know existed. You pushed me, you pushed me to look at myself and evaluate who I am, what I wanted and what I needed to do." Replied Rekks

The two of them dash forward and clashed swords again. As they pulled back Yul fired a blast of energy at Rekks as Rekks countered by casting Flare on Yul. Both of them screamed out in pain as they were blasted back into to the cavern walls.

"What would they say?" groaned Rekks as he pushed himself up

"Who?" asked Yul as he pulled himself up

"The people you left behind. Before you changed. Your sister, the others, all those friends, you showed me your past remember?"

"I would imagine that they would despise what I've become, what I'm doing."

"Then why, what are you fighting for? The other prototype Fayth are gone, the people you regret losing from your past wouldn't want you to do this, then what are you fighting for?" asked Rekks

"Myself I guess. I really have no better answer. The only reason I'm not dead like the others is because my hate survived. When sin was defeated the others saw their peace, so I believe they moved on. But when Sin died, for me, I saw only more of my anger."

"What good does anger do you? Why hurt all these people? I don't understand."

"I said we were alike. We both have something we'd die for. For you its your friends."

"And for you it's your anger?"

"After everything its all I have left. My dreams are filled with nothing but pain. And it needs to end, either way."

"Destroy or be destroyed."

"Now do you see?"

"Not really, but I've pretty much figured that trying to talk you out of this is impossible."

"Actions do speak louder than words."

Yul charged at Rekks again slashing him across the chest. Rekks gritted his teeth as Yul came back around for a follow up attack. With one hand Rekks used his sword to block Yul's slash. Rekks felt his arm start to crack under the pressure of Yul's strike. He clenched his other fist and slammed in into the side of Yul's face.

Yul stumbled back from the punch, placing a hand on his face. Rekks felt a sharp pain in his should and began rotating it trying work out the muscle.

"What kind of tactic was that?" smiled Yul

"A cheap shot." Rekks shot back

"A well deserved one at least."

Yul charged at Rekks once more. This time Rekks Back flipped out of the way. Yul growled angrily, he spun around to slash Rekks again. Rekks kicked up a rock in the air then nailed it with a blitz kick sending it crashing into Yul's chest. Yul growled angrily, shooting blades of energy at Rekks. Rekks jumped up, twisting in mid air, narrowly dodging the blades, landing with a thud right on the ground.

Yul took this moment to send a pillar of energy at Rekks. Rekks jumped to his feet and did a hand stand. He placed his sword on his feet and used it a board to ride over the shockwaves of Yul's attack. Rekks slide across the ground then scrambled to his feet. The two combatants pointed their swords as they circled around.

"I think is time to end this." Remarked Yul

"All or nothing?" smirked Rekks

Yul nodded, they both took a deep breathe. Each of them began to glow as they summoned power for their overdrives. They charged at each other one last time and unleashed a furry of sword strikes. Their swords blurred, sparks flew as metal clashed with metal. When the broke off they took a few steps back. Yul charged his energy around his sword as Rekks did the same. They surrounded themselves in aura and charged forward.

"No Fayth!!!" shouted Yul

"Blind Fayth!!!" exclaimed Rekks

At a single instant they locked eyes, then they both swung their swords. The light from the clashing energies blinded them for a few seconds. But when the light dissipated blood splattered everywhere. They both stood there, bloodied an exhausted. Rekks fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. Yul smiled as Rekks began to tremble.

Outside Rose led the remaining forces against the hoards of fiends. She charged forward slashing two fiends in her path. Another fiend came at her from behind, but she spun around slicing its head clean off. She looked off in to the desert and saw, to her horror, a massive wall of fiends approach the village.

Gripping her sword tightly, she called out to her troops and charged head first into the oncoming horde. Rose closed her eyes at she swung her sword at the fiends, but strangely enough she felt nothing. Her blade struck nothing. Her eyes opened to see the fiends ceased their attack. She watched mouth opened wide, the fiends crying out in unison. The soldiers stopped to watch as all the fiends left the village and headed back into the distance.

When they were out of sight, the soldiers joyfully dropped their weapons and shouted for joy. A smile broke across Rose's face, feeling the relief wash over her. Then she gasped, remembering Rekks. With haste she raced back toward the village heading for the cavern.

Back in the Cavern, Yul smiled as he fell to the ground and coughed up some blood. Rekks pulled himself on the ground over to Yul and helped him roll on to his back.

"You win." Stated Yul as he felt his life fade away

"So what." Retorted Rekks

"Enjoy it. Life ahead is a happy one for you. What awaits me is one last chance to sleep, to dream. Maybe this time my dreams….will….be…happy ones." Yul closed his eyes

"Sleep well." Replied Rekks

As Yul died Rekks used the last of his strength to drag his body to the edge of the chasm. Rekks took a hold of his flute and looked it over, with Yul dead it was just an ordinary flute one again. Rekks pushed the body over and watched it disappear into the abyss. Rekks laid on his back and placed the flute to his lips. As he began to lose consciousness he played the hymn of the Fayth one final time. Before he could finish his hands fell to his sides and everything went dark.

**To be continued……………..**

* * *

**What an ending huh? Hope you all enjoyed this epic battle. The heroes went through alot, but it still remains tobe seen how things will exactally work out now that it is all over. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so remeber to please send in all your reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. I love getting feedback from my readers. Coming up, Chapter 13: Sleep Well. Keep an eye out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleep Well

* * *

**Chapter 13:**** Sleep Well**

**9 years ago………**

The clear blue sky hung over head, clouds wistfully passed over, the waves crashing into the side of the cliff. A young Rekks sat on the edge of the cliff fiddling with a flute, his parents sitting together on a rock behind him.

"Why do I have to learn to play this stupid thing." Lamented Rekks as he placed the instrument on the ground next to him

His mother smiled warmly at him, then smacked him on the head lightly.

"Because you can't just Blitz all the time. You need to expand your mind, acquire other skills, broaden your horizons." Replied Yuna

"But the flute is a wimpy instrument." Groaned Rekks

"I don't doubt that but hey if you can get through this who knows what you can accomplish?" laughed Tidus as he handed his son back the flute

"What the heck do you mean?" retorted Rekks

"You already know how to blitz, that's in your DNA, it comes naturally. The true test of yourself comes when you come to understand a part of yourself you didn't know was there before. To do something you didn't think you could do, to do something that doesn't come so naturally. Looking at that challenge straight in the eyes and breaking through it, that's something truly great." Smiled Tidus

"Whatever." Sighed Rekks flopping backwards onto the ground

Rekks stared up at the clouds watching them pass over head. He placed the flute to his lips and began practicing the flute, badly.

"See doesn't it feel good to be challenging yourself. Don't you feel a sense of accomplishment?" smiled Yuna

"Not really, I just feel…..bored." remarked Rekks

"Yeah well that flute was a gift from your Great Uncle Cid, so keep practicing boy." Laughed Tidus as he mussed up Rekks' hair

"I'd rather be hanging out with the others, this is stupid." Whined Rekks

"Well you're still in trouble for you know what, so back to practicing." Tidus shot back

Rekks sighed and continued to practice. He looked up in to the sky and watched the clouds again. As he watched the peaceful sky, he felt a sense of relief was over him. Never before had he just taken the time to see how peaceful the sky was on a day like this. He took a deep breathe and continued to practice. Never going to know when this was going to come in handy he thought, either way that faster he got through this the quicker it'd be over.

**-Present Day, 1 day after the big battle-**

Rose sat quietly in the medical tent. Early this morning reinforcements arrived from Bevelle. They brought medical supplies, food and building materials to help the village. Rose had punched the commanding officer in the face when the forces arrived. She screamed at them for being late, for letting her friends and the others fight and suffer alone.

She heard the sound of squeaky wheels and looked up to see Vid and Shay walking into the waiting room area where she was. There were both bandaged up pretty well, Vid's arm was in a cast and Shay was sitting in a wheelchair. Rose leapt up from her seat and hugged Vid and Shay. Vid groaned slightly as he smiled at the panicked woman.

"I was so worried about you guys. How are you doing?" asked Rose

"Da doc said I'd be fine. Some minor injuries, da arm, other dan dat I just feel drained so it will all pass." Replied Vid

"As for me I got lucky the wound didn't pierce any organs, few broken bones, nothing that can't be washed away with time. What about you?" smiled Shay

"Just some cuts, scrapes and bruises. Nothing too bad, I've been mostly worried about you guys. Did you hear anything about the others?" asked Rose

They shook their heads. One of the doctors who arrived this morning walked up to them with a report.

"Hey doc, what's going on wid our buds?" asked Vid

"Come with me?" asked the doctor

They all followed him to the treatment ward to see Tev, Cana, Zialas and Rekks laying, unconscious on their hospital beds, bandaged up, attached to monitors and machines.

"You three were lucky, nothing but minor injuries. These four are in need of the most care. The woman is the lowest, few injures, slight concussion, but mostly she suffered a massive energy drain which put tremendous stress on her body. With time she'll wake up and with some rest she'll be fine." Stated the doctor

"Cana." Whispered Vid as he rubbed his temples

"This guy had bite marks all over him. And some burns from the explosion. We had to peel the metal arm thing he had attached to find out that the arm was broken and some of the muscle tissue was damaged. He's pretty drained so it will take longer for him to wake up. But with all the medical equipment we have and all the doctors we can treat him and with time he'll be fine." Stated the doctor pointing at Tev

Shay held back the flood of tears. The three of them looked over at the last two beds. Rekks and Zialas were so bandaged up it was hard to recognize them at first. It was unreal seeing them in such a position of such weakness.

"These two were the worst. Massive blood loss, cracked ribs, to name a few. I'm still surprised they are alive. But these two are fighters. Before today I would have said I would expect them to survive the night, but they seem to be exceeding all expectations. They might just make a full recovery." Stated the doctor

"Even now, Dey kicking death's ass back." Smiled Tev as the tears rolled down

Rekks felt himself floating, floating in the middle of a sea. But everything was dark, he could see. He felt himself curled in to a ball floating around. Everything felt cold. He heard voices calling out in the distance, but they were muffled in the darkness.

"REKKS!!" it was a man's voice……his father

Rekks began to stir.

"REKKS!!!" this time it was a woman…..his mother

Rekks felt a slight warmth in the distance.

"REKKS!!!!" he heard it clear, Cana his sister

"REKKS!!!!!" Vid his best friend

Rekks felt the strength return to his muscles.

"REKKS!!!!!!" Tev his crazy Cousin

"REKKS!!!!!!!" Shay his level headed friend

"REKKS!" Zialas the loner no more

Rekks felt the light creep through the darkness.

"Rekks, please wake up." Rose

Rekks' eyes shot open. He straightened up and headed right for the light. Even if they weren't really around he could hear them call out to him.

Rekks awoke in his hospital bed in a cold sweat. His wiped his forehead a took a moment to calm down. It was just a dream. He felt sore all over, he looked down to see most of his chest covered in bandages and parts of his arms and legs. He took a hold of a nearby mirror looking at his face, only a few bruises left.

He looked around no one else was left in the room. He chuckled a bit before forcing himself out of bed. After locating his clothes he struggled to put him on as he felt his body ache. Rekks found his way out of the tent and in to the fresh air. He took a moment to soak in the warmth of the sunshine.

He continued on in to the village until he collapsed near the center of the village. Using a wall nearby he pushed himself back up again. He continued forward until he felt himself stumble again. As he fell he felt a pair of warm slender arms wrap around him helping him to his feet. He looked up to see the smiling face of Rose. Rose helped him over to a nearby bench and helped him sit down.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked

"I'm still a little weak. How long have I been out?" asked Rekks

"A month or so, but you didn't answer me?"

"A month? Dam, that's oversleeping."

"Actually the doctors were speculating that you could be in a coma for years. But we all knew better. Now why are you out here?"

"I guess I just had to see it. Make sure it all really happened, that it really is over."

"It's over alright."

"How's everybody doing?"

"There will be a few more weeks of healing, but everyone will be alright. We were all sort of worried about you. You were the last one to wake up."

"Last thing I remember was……defeating Yul. Now fill in the gaps."

"After Yul was defeated the fiends ceased their attack. We rounded up all the injured and began taking care of things. The next morning Spirain Government sent relief aid and doctors. Maybe you'd like to know, as soon as Cana woke up she performed a sending."

"That does sound."

"She performed one for everyone, even Yul. She said she could sense that you would have wanted it that way."

"What can I say my sister knows me."

"I found this next to you, I thought I should clean it up."

Rose handed Rekks Yul's flute. He looked it over for a few seconds before placing it in his pocket.

"Thanks. Where's everyone now?"

"Cana and Vid are talking with the Government's people. Shay and Tev are overlooking the rebuilding. And nobody's seen Zialas since he woke up, but he did leave a note."

Rose handed the note. Rekks opened it up to take a look.

_Rekks,_

_You have proven yourself a true warrior. It has been my honor to fight along side you. You have shown me that I have a long way to go before I achieve my goal. On my journey I wish that we can meet again, but until then farewell._

"So he's gone. I hope he finds what he's been looking for. Where's Mr. Kurosawa?"

"In the main tent I think."

"Get a hold of Tev and Tell him to come meet me in there, okay?"

Rekks stood up and turned away from Rose. Her head lowered as she began to walk away. Rekks reached out taking a hold of her arm. He turned to face her and smiled bringing her in closer. She smiled back at him wrapping her arms around his body. His eyes focused on hers.

He leaned in bringing her into a hug. He soaked in her scent, felt her warmth, when he finally pulled away he looked into her eyes again and smiled. He whispered something into her ear then backed away slowly. She smiled at him as a single tear fell down her cheek. He headed off for the main tent she stayed there for a while longer before heading off.

In the tent Mr. Kurosawa sat alone looking over all his notes on the cavern. When Rekks entered he lifted up his head and smiled as he moved to greet him. They shook hands then Kurosawa offered Rekks a seat, but he declined.

"Thank you for all that you have done and sacrificed on our behalf." Stated Kurosawa

"You're welcome I guess. I need to ask you something." Replied Rekks

"And what's that?"

"I want you to seal the cavern and destroy all your research on it."

Kurosawa was taken back. He sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

"I've spent a good portion of my life searching all over Spira for clues to the past. Things that can give us a better understanding of where we came from. That Cavern is a find like nothing seen before. If we continue to explore it there's no telling what we can find."

"I think that you can agree with me when I say that maybe some things are better left alone."

"Are you sure about your decision?"

"I have it planned I'm going to have Tev rig whatever explosives he can to blow the entrance. Once that's done I want a monument built on top, dedicated to everyone…and I mean everyone"

"Honorable, why do you want to do this. What's down there might be useful to future generations of Spira."

"What's down there is a bunch of people who had their dreams taken away from them and were forced to dream up someone's vision. I want them to rest in peace."

Kurosawa smiled at Rekks then scoped up all his notes placing them in a pile. He placed the notes in a special file and tossed it in to a trash can. Kurosawa took a match off his desk and used it to set fire to the file.

"I was going to burn them anyway. I wanted to make sure I had everything together first. A man doesn't give up his life's work easily. But tragedy has a way of making you re-evaluate your priorities. When Kambei died it made me rethink all this. The sins of the past are best left where they came from……in the past. Those were the last of the files."

"Thanks. I gotta say I'm surprised."

"I'm a little surprised myself. But things change it's a fact of life."

"I'm sorry for everything I put this village through. I was so stupid."

"When I first met you I was looking for the legendary Yuna and Tidus. When you agreed to help I was a little skeptical, but I was also desperate so I took any help I could get. If had allowed myself the proper time to think things through I probably would have said no to your offer and left."

"Desperation made you got with me. Fate is a btch like that."

"In retrospect I think things worked out the way they were meant to. After your first defeat, my aides and I got together. They said that we should have told you to leave then go back to begging the government. I said no…..Something told me that it was best to stay with you."

"Thanks for your confidence."

"It wasn't confidence. It was your guilt. I knew that you were the type of person, who after failing once, wouldn't let himself fail again. You'd push yourself and find a way to win."

"I guess you were right."

"No I was wrong. In the end it was your heart that won the fight. You're a good man."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Have to believe something. Think of it. You were up against seemingly endless odds, against a man whose powers even rivaled, what you were born with and had more time to learn to control said power. You didn't win by being faster, stronger, or more skilled, you won because you refused to lose. You had something to lose therefore you couldn't let yourself be defeated. Yul knew this."

"That's the thing I never got, why? In the end, I don't even think Yul knew why he continued forward with his plan. So why continue?"

"A man needs to have something to believe in. Something that is dear to his heart. He already lost that. So nothing else matter except his rage. He saw in you what he used to see in himself. A man who had nothing to lose vs. a man who had everything to lose. He wasn't fighting you he was fighting himself, so where you."

Rekks nodded his head then shook Mr. Kurosawa's hand. He headed out of the tent and looked up at the clear blue sky overhead. A single Pyrefly floated past him up to the clouds.

A few hours later Tev had collapsed the cavern entrance. The sun was now beginning to dip below the horizon. Tev was lugging around boxes one handed, loading them on to the Celsius. Right by the ship Cana and Vid had set up some chocobos for their trip back to the port.

Tev lugged a heavy box up the ramp, when he felt some of lift up part of it helping him. He looked up to see Rekks giving him a hand. Together the put the box in its place then shook hands.

"So how's the arm?" smiled Rekks

"Better, just a few more days and the cast comes off. Docs thought I'd lose the arm, but what do they know, huh." Replied Tev

"I'm going to miss you two. I was glad to have you here by my side."

"Anytime, anywhere. You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?"

"I don't know….I'd probably do a better job

"You son of a btch." Laughed Tev

"See ya later."

"See ya."

They quickly hugged and then Rekks headed down the platform. A few minutes Rekks watched as the Celsius lifted up and flew off in to the sunset. Rekks walked past the chocobos over to Rose who was leaning on a building.

"So how long are you staying?" asked Rekks

"Just long enough to make sure the village will definitely get back on its feet. What about you?"

"I'm heading back home with Cana and Vid, we wanted to make a few stops before home so we're taking a boat. When do I get to see you again?"

"Soon. After all this I think a little vacation is in order. Know of any good islands where a girl can have a good time?"

"You might want to try Besaid. I hear its quite nice."

"It's a date."

Rose leaned in to kiss Rekks. The locked lips for a few seconds before parting ways. Rekks headed back to his sister and Vid climbing aboard a Chocobo. He took a deep breathe and looked out over the horizon.

"So how ya feeling Mr. Hero?" asked Vid

"Shut Up." Laughed Rekks

"Lay off him Vid, he's just a love sick puppy." Giggled Cana

"Both of you shut up." Chuckled Rekks

"Come on we have a weddin ta plan." Smiled Vid

"Yeah we still have to explain that one to our parents." Chuckled Rekks

"That will be an experience." laughed Vid

"Let's ride." Stated Cana

Together the three of them headed off into the desert. Rose watched from a distance, smiling, as Rekks disappeared into the sunset.

**The end**

* * *

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this story. If you liked Final Fantasy X/X-2: The Magnificent check out some of my other stories. And remember the sequeal to the Magnificent will be coming soon. Also for fans of my Final Fantasy 7: The Advent Children series I have a big announcement. I will be putting up FFX/X-2: The Magificent II: Nightingale and a prequel to my The Advent Children sereis, entitled Final Fantasy 7: Before Advent: The Family Strife. It will take place years before the advenures of Alex Strife and take a look at how Cloud built his family, how he learned to be a father, how he became the man we saw in the Advent Children series, also you will get to see how Vincent and Yuffie got together and how Denzel, Alex and John Valentine became the men we know today. So I have plenty for you guys to check out. Remember to send in your reviews, thoughts, questions, opinions, suggestions, etc. and Keep reading!**


End file.
